Volviendo a empezar
by Snivellius
Summary: Severus ha sido capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos y eso siempre tiene un premio... Capítulo Final.
1. Prologo

La tarde caía lentamente sobre la ciudad, amenazando, con una característica tonalidad gris, de descargar una lluvia incesante, haciendo posible con ello que las sombras de la noche se acercaran en el tiempo. Marina contemplaba el oscurecer desde su escondida ventana, en su recóndito piso en esta perdida ciudad. A pesar de que su mirada estaba centrada en los pocos transeúntes que recorrían la calle a aquella hora, su mente estaba muy lejos. Su vida pasó ante ella como una exhalación, y supo que pasara lo que pasara él sería el único. Había entendido hace mucho tiempo que estaban destinados a mundos distintos, y que sólo una gran fuerza de voluntad de ambas partes sería capaz de salvarlos.

Había vivido grandes instantes junto a él, y en un silencio tácito se habían dicho cosas que nunca osaron decir en alto, tenían miedo que el ruido de sus voces pudiera romper el mundo que creaban a su alrededor, el mundo que habían creado para los dos. No fueron necesarias las palabras el día de su despedida para saber porque se iba, ni ellos ni nadie tenía la menor duda. La llamaron valiente cuando partió, cuando eligió otro camino y el hacer ver cada día que era feliz, cuando cada palabra suya la hería, cuando cada gesto y mirada que le dedicaba indicaba que la odiaba. Solamente en privado se mostraba paciente, que no amable. Tan sólo ahora siete años después se preguntaba si había mejorado en algo, si el dolor de sus desaires continuos no era mejor que al haberlo perdido. Porque aunque su forma de tenerlo fuera distinta, ella siempre consideró que lo había perdido, ella siempre pensó que había llegado a compartir con él un ápice de ese mundo, en el que él se encerraba. Y por mucho que se repetía, así misma, que él sólo veía en ella a una alumna más, a una alumna especialmente irritante, ella no podía evitar que hubiera momentos en los que…

Sabía que su intento de olvidarlo había sido inútil, cada nueva relación, cada intento de olvidar había fracasado, recordaba sus sonrisas forzadas, con sus gestos y sus ojos negros y penetrantes clavándose en ella para intimidarla o simplemente recordarle que estaba allí detrás. Se preguntaba si él la habría olvidado, si era capaz de recordarla como algo más que la nieta del director, o si por el contrario simplemente ya ni la recordaba.

La carta seguía arrugada en su mano, y mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, se dijo así misma que debía ser fuerte, había prometido volver si ellos la necesitaban, al fin y al cabo eran la única "familia" que le quedaba, y la carta no dejaba lugar a dudas.

_Querida Marina, _

_Te necesito, prometí sólo llamarte cuando te necesitara, y ahora te necesito. Me gustaría que volvieses, que te encargases, de lo que en su momento yo pensé para ti, "todos" te echamos de menos. Pero antes tienes que hacer algo por mi…_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"todos te echamos de menos", que manera tan sutil de decirle que él también seguía allí, y que no sabía nada de su llegada, pero que podría esperar del abuelo, siempre fue así; listo y audaz conseguía llevarte siempre a su terreno, y allí acababas diciendo lo que quería oír. Como lo odiaba y como lo respetaba por ello.

Además en su fuero interno, siempre supo que algún día volvería, que lo miraría fijamente a esos ojos negros que tanto la perturbaban y que sonreiría al ver que ya no…, no sería capaz de intimidarla como lo hacia cuando era su alumna, que la sangre no se volvía a agitar con solo su presencia, que ya había marcado su camino, y en él no había ningún profesor de ojos negros intimidantes, ningún espía de un bando no declarado, ningún jugador que juega sus cartas, manteniendo oculta su apuesta. Severus Snape, un hombre misterioso y curioso, un hombre duro y cruel, frío e insensible, que se lo enseñó casi todo, todo menos a vivir sin él.


	2. Su familia

Llegó a Hogwarts, un anochecer de septiembre, que recuerdos de aquellos primeros años, aquel contraste entre el bello y calmo atardecer del otoño, y el bullicio y la ira que sentía. Era demasiado tarde, por mucho que lo intentó, no hubo manera de convencerlos, no quería estudiar en Hogwarts, quería quedarse en España. Tenía 11 años, y pasarían aún siete años más que la convertirían en lo que ahora era.

Si me vieran sentada en este tren, cabeceando contra la ventanilla e intentando insuflarme un valor que desconozco, si me vieran como una mujer derrotada, que no ha sido capaz de construir su propio futuro, todos se reirían de mi maldito orgullo Gryffindor, y seguramente yo con ellos. Pero ¿estarían orgullosos de mi, esta preguntaba cruzaba su mente tan rápido como los pueblos se iban quedando atrás. A cada minuto, a cada kilómetro que se acercaba, era consciente de la dificultad de su vuelta… Lord Voldemort ha regresado, el joven Potter se queda sin tutor en el mundo mágico, su padrino desaparece tras el velo en una trágica noche en los Ministerios, y de repente se desencadenan los sucesos.

Una lechuza pica su ventana, en su cálida casa de España, y la incita a volver a enfrentarse a su deber, cumplir una promesa. El destino la empujaba a su regreso, un regreso predestinado desde el mismo momento del adiós. Es necesario obrar con rapidez, es necesaria su vuelta a Hogwarts, su abuelo le pide que debido a su magnífica situación en el Ministerio, debe realizar los tramites necesarios para se la tutora legal del señor Potter, y como no, una vez más, su abuelo está detrás de todo. Luego debe pasarse por casa de la Srta. Granger a recogerla, al fin y al cabo nunca se sabe donde piensa atacar ElQUENODEBESERNOMBRADO…

_Corremos tiempos difíciles y no sabemos como van a sucederse las cosas, esperamos que todo salga bien… que seamos el bando ganador, y necesitamos para ello que recuerdes los favores que te deben en el ministerio, para conseguir la custodia del SR. Harry Potter, para luego venir a Howarts. Además, también está la Srta. Granger una bruja hija de muggles, amiga íntima del Sr. Harry Potter, y que por su propia seguridad estaría mejor aquí nosotros, que perdida en el mundo muggle. Ella ya está enterada de tú llegada, recógela en su casa y llévala contigo su dirección es…_

_Gracias de nuevo._

Sutil, claro y contundente, y así se vio en el ministerio solicitando la custodia de un adolescente que no conocía y enfrentando con 25 años a un Harry herido y abatido y a una Hermione nerviosa y preocupada. Albus me las vas a pagar… No sólo tengo que volver a Hogwarts, no sólo tengo que ocupar un puesto de profesora que no sé si seré capaz de defender, no sólo tendré que enfrentarme a él. Sino que lo haré sabiendo que si abandono, estaré faltando a aquella palabra que di hace años y que ahora no sé si podré cumplir.

Una sonrisa resignada asomó a su rostro, mientras su mirada se perdía, una vez más, en el paisaje monótono, y gris que observaba el rápido, y acompasado movimiento del tren. Un tren que la alejaba de la vida solitaria que había intentado empezar, y la acercaba cada vez más a esos recuerdos, que no conseguía olvidar. En su mente el presente, y el pasado empezaban a mezclarse en una vorágine de imágenes donde ya no era posible discernir el uno del otro. La cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla, los pueblos pasaban rápidamente tras el cristal, tan rápido como ella iba recordando viejas historias, iba sintiendo viejos deseos, tan rápido como se acercaba de nuevo a él.

-¿Y cómo era tu familia?- la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Recordó que no estaba sola en el tren, no allí delante tenía sentados a dos adolescentes, que tan apuradamente había conocido Harry y Hermione, dos muchachos que tenían más preocupaciones que las que podían soportar. Y ella egoísta se había vuelto a encerrar en su mundo, en su celda privada de aislamiento. Quizás fue eso mismo, o quizás el echo de ser unos perfectos desconocidos, o simplemente la necesidad, lo que le llevo a soltarse. Respiró hondo, y comenzó a hablar, las palabras se convirtieron en frases, las frases en monólogos sin fin…

-Mi familia-respondió Marina- mi familia era especial. Mis padres, dos de los más grandes magos que han existido en la orden de primera clase de Merlín. Aurores consagrados a la lucha contra el mal, que mostraron su valor en innumerables contiendas en este mágico mundo en declive. Dos sangres limpias como vulgar, y cruelmente se gusta recalcar, en determinados círculos mágicos. Mi padre fue el hijo mayor de una familia de Slytherins, mi abuelo, mi abuela y como no mi tía, la hermana menor de mi padre. Y mi madre una mujer maravillosa, cansada de intentar vencer el silencio de su madre y su incomprensión… e intentando que su padre le hiciera caso. Pero será mejor que empiece por el principio ¿no, una familia no es nada sin la historia que le precede y la que ella misma marca.

En ese instantes miles de recuerdos afloraron de lo más profundo de su memoria, lo recordaba todo como si fuese ayer. Había tenido una infancia agradable, la que se puede tener, cuando tu abuelo es quien es, su madre Hera Dumbledore, e hija de Albus Dumbledore, y Athenea Lockharm. Ambos habían estudiado en Hogwarts, el día en que quedaría marcado su destino, el día en que se enamoraron, el día que el sombrero seleccionador los había mandado a Gryffindor.

Mi madre se crió en el colegio donde mi abuelo daba clases de transformaciones, mientras mi abuela perseguía magos terribles por las calles de Londres, una vida que le pasó factura, y dejó huérfana a mi madre con sólo 10 años. Mi abuelo nunca lo llego a superar, la amaba profundamente, y perderla de esa manera… cada vez que miraba a su hija la recordaba a ella, con su fuerza su vitalidad.

Hubieron de ser años terroríficos, que estuvieron a punto de acabar en un camino que solo le conduciría a su propia perdición. Y en ese momento, apareció algo que no esperaba una alumna, Minerva McGonagall, y el amor volvió a surgir en él de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta que estaba mal, que era su alumna, que no podía hacerlo, así que al final alejó a Minerva de su vida, fue muy duro con ella, le dijo cosas de las que se arrepentiría para toda su vida, pero quien era él para arrebatarle su juventud, para retenerla, tenía que alejarla de él. Minerva merecía algo mejor, merecía un hombre que la amase completamente y no sólo en contadas ocasiones, no sólo las tardes de domingo. Hoy lloraría pero dentro de unos años, se reiría al recordar su relación con un profesor, y volvería a sonreír a otro hombre, y dormiría acurrucada en los brazos de otro. El amor de su hija lo ayudó a sobrevivir, su pequeña lo ayudó a sobrevivir.

Años más tarde se le había presentado una emergencia, al renunciar el profesor Daniel Dush, a su plaza de profesor de transformaciones, cuando a penas quedaban cuarenta y ocho horas para el inicio de las clases. Sin tiempo el ministerio le envió una lista de sustitutos. Aquella tarde, mi abuelo recibió una visita, una vieja amiga llamó a su puerta, tenía un posible candidato, una amiga de ella que era buena en transformaciones. Estaba en Hogsmeade, podía pasarse aquella tarde por allí, y ver si cumplía los requisitos. Que tenía que perder, nada, así que concertó una cita para aquella noche.

Esa misma noche cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, Albus levantó la vista y se encontró a Minerva, su Minerva delante de él, lentamente como si pensara que lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño se acercó a ella y la besó, sus labios se juntaron en lo que había empezado siendo un beso; su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella dándoselo, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así besándose y abrazados, la noche caía en Hogwarts y Minerva no volvió a irse de allí. Nadie es capaz de decir a ciencia cierta que relación hay entre ellos, si siguen manteniendo el amor que los volvió a unir, si este se apagó y queda una buena complicidad. O quizás si se sepa pero eso es otra historia…

Albus todavía honra la memoria de su mujer, la madre de su hija, pero yo creo que una de las cosas que le da fuerza todas las mañanas para levantarse y luchar es Minerva, su Minerva como él le llama.

- ¿y tu madre? ¿Qué fue de tu madre?- preguntó Hermione.

- Mi madre, ahora os lo cuento, pero primero comamos algo después, la familia de papá.

Se levantaron lentamente del compartimento en el que iban y se desplazaron al vagón comedor, ellos tenían hambre había oído sus tripas mientras les estaba contando la historia, y ella, ella necesitaba tiempo para recordar, para asumir que también tenía su historia y cómo tal tendría que enfrentarla y contarla.

Marina,… Marina- llamaba Harry.

¿Si? Perdona, estaba pensando- contestó Marina.

Casi hemos terminado de comer, y aun no has probado ni bocado.

Deberías comer algo- recalcó Hermione.

No os preocupéis, la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, ya comeré algo cuando lleguemos al colegio. Volvamos al vagón.

¡Eso tienes que contarnos una historia! -dijo Harry.

Si Harry, aún tengo que acabar mi historia.

Hermione y Harry la observaban, esos silencios, esas luchas interiores. Había pasado todo el almuerzo mirando por la ventana, aquel hermoso paisaje, aquellos parajes llenos de un aroma que bien conocía, y que tan lastimosos recuerdos le infligían, cuantas veces había pasados por aquellos paramos en dirección a Hogwarts. El tren se deslizaba lentamente mientras el sonido del viento se colaba por esas grietas añejas, que escondían secretos de enamorados, las promesas lanzadas al viento y traían el murmullo del triste atardecer.

Llegaron a su vagón y se sentaron cómodamente en los sofás, sabían que quedaba un buen trecho de viaje y una buena historia para acompañarlo. Por un momento, Marina se imaginó en su casa, en España, al lado de la chimenea, con su abuela contándole las bellas historias de princesas y caballeros, de guerreros valientes y de magos buenos. Miró a los dos chicos que tenía delante, estaban ansiosos, expectantes, y por un momento, sonrió, del mismo modo que un interlocutor lo hace a una sala llena de gente, ellos la iban a ayudar a enfrentar su destino.

- Veamos , podría seguir con la vida de mi madre- empezó Marina- pero creo más conveniente empezar con la familia de mi padre, al fin y al cabo llegado un momento mi padre y mi madre tienen un pasado común que debe ser contado junto.

"Mi padre, Mathias, al contrario que mi madre, pertenecía a una acomodada familia de serpientes, mi abuela Elga y mi abuelo Klaus eran Slytherin, y evidentemente sus padres, hermanos, primos y demás también. Profesaban un amor profundo por su casa, eran astutos e inteligentes, pero no restrictivos. Nunca creyeron que las demás casas fueran mejores o peores, ellos eran slytherin, el resto lo que el sombrero decidiera. Ni tampoco creyeron a Quiennodebesernombrado, no creían en la ley de la sangre limpia. Esto hizo, que tanto mi padre como su hermana, se criaron en una casa libre, sin perjuicios, sin miedo. Se negaron rotundamente a unirse a las filas de Quiennodebesernombrado, lo que les trajo, el exilio y a la muerte. Mi padre y su hermana fueron a Slytherin, y fue allí cuando siendo prefecto de esta casa conoció a mi madre, de la que se enamoró perdidamente. Ni Albus, ni mis abuelos paternos pusieron impedimento a la boda, y mis padres se casaron poco después de acabar Hogwarts, de allí se fueron a formarse como aurores, de los mejores.

La guerra con Quiennodebesernombrado seguía y éste exigió a mi abuelo, Klaus, que se uniera a sus filas, para salvaguardar el honor de los sangre limpia. Mi abuelo se negó, y murió aquella misma noche a manos de Quiennodebesernombrado.

Mi abuela empacó sus cosas, ella y mi tía se fueron a España, sabían que Quiennodebesernombrado iría por ellos mientras estuvieran en Inglaterra. Poco después mi madre cayó en estado de mí, y Albus creyó que sería más conveniente que se fueran a España también, donde estarían más seguros. Allí nací yo y allí pasé los dos primeros años de mi vida en una aparente tranquilidad, al cuidado de mi madre, mi abuela y mi tía. Mi padre ya de aquellas era miembro del Ministerio de Magia, y pasaba la vida entre España e Inglaterra. Poco después de cumplir los dos años, mi padre no volvió, las cosa no estaban bien y tenía que quedarse en Inglaterra, mi madre me dejó al cuidado de mi abuela y partió con mi tía. Sabía que la necesitaban, tenían muchas bajas, y cualquier ayuda era bien recibida. Sería la última vez que las vimos con vida. Sé que mi madre murió luchando, como ella quería, sé que sus tres meses en Inglaterra salvaron muchas vidas, pero eso no me impidió echarla de menos después y ahora. Su muerte y la de mi tía, fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi padre, si ya luchaba contra Voldemort, ahora vivía para luchar contra Voldemort, seguía en Inglaterra y venía a verme cada cierto tiempo.

Mi abuela se encargó de mi educación, de la transmisión de las historias familiares y demás. Fui al colegio muggle de la zona, como cualquier niña de mi edad, y pasaba los veranos en Inglaterra, con mi abuelo Albus y con mi padre. Seis meses antes de que tú Harry, vencieras a Voldemort, mi padre cayó herido, ya no era un niño, empezaba a estar cansado y cegado por un odio muy intenso que lo estaba minando interiormente. No vio llegar al mortifago, pero sintió como éste le arrebataba la vida, murió pocos días después en San Mungo. Acudí a su funeral en Inglaterra, el gran cementerio donde descansaba también mi madre y mi tía. Y ya no volví a España, al fin y al cabo, quedaba menos de un año para mi ingreso en Hogwarts, así que mi abuela se trasladó a Inglaterra a la casa familiar que teníamos, y allí vivió, cerca mía hasta que cansada de vivir y sufrir decidió descansar con los suyos hace 10 años. Era mi válvula de escape, mi ayuda en momentos difíciles, realmente era mi madre, la mujer que me crió y educó. No penséis por ello que no he querido a mi abuelo, a él lo adoro, lo adoro por ser como es, y lo admiro más que a cualquier otra persona.

Bueno pues esa es la simple historia de mi vida.

Oye, y tus años en Hogwarts, ¿cómo fueron?... -preguntó Harry.

Si, ¿fuiste prefecta? ¿cuáles fueron tus asignaturas favoritas?- interrumpió Hermione.

Mis años en Hogwarts, vaya parece que estamos llegando, será mejor ir poniéndose las capas y coger las cosas chicos.

Hermione y Harry se miraron entre ellos, otra vez esa mirada perdida, ese nerviosismo, había algo que no les quería contar o que no estaba prepara para afrontar. Era la nieta del director, es absurdo que lo haya pasado mal en Hogwarts, pensaban. Pero había momentos en los que ella luchaba contra fantasmas interiores, intentaba sonreír pero sus ojos no lo hacían y eso le otorgaba un aire melancólico y triste.


	3. Hemos llegado

Venga, lo de siempre, Harry Potter y cualquiera de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner… No gano dinero con esto y lo hago por diversión.

**Capítulo II: Hemos llegado**

* * *

- Estamos en la estación de Hogsmeade- gritó el revisor. 

Hemos llegado, poned vuestras cosas juntas que vendrá un elfo a encargarse de todo. Vamos chicos- les sonrió Marina- Ni que tuvierais miedo.

El tren fue parando lentamente en la estación, y como si de un video se tratase, su mente rebobinó hasta el primer día, hasta el principio de lo que ella después llamó su vida. Recordaba sus pasos inseguros al bajarse del tren, por primera vez, ella no era aquella mujer fuerte y osada que llevaba la contraría a todos y a todo. Tenía miedo, si, mucho miedo y seguramente algunos de los que antes sufrieron sus bromas, se reirían, Marina nunca tenía miedo. De repente una mano se paró en su hombro, y cuando se giró puedo observar unos ojos azules, bondadosos que la interrogaban con la mirada.

Marina, dame un abrazo.

Abuelo.

Y se perdió se perdió en su abrazo, como le gustaba sus brazos, la hacían sentirse segura, protegida y sus ojos, sus ojos trasmitían una paz y una sabiduría.

Marina, Marina,…- de nuevo su nombre.

No necesito girarse para saber que él que venía corriendo hacia ella era su confidente, uno de sus mejores amigos Remus Lupin. Como deseaba, volver atrás, volver al momento en que su abuelo ponía su mano en su hombro y la arrastraba con 11 años a lo que sería su vida. Si supiera en ese momento lo que iba a pasar, seguramente no hubiera seguido, seguramente hubiera dado marcha atrás. Pero entonces, como ella muchas veces se repetía en momentos así, entonces no hubiera vivido.

De repente se encontró rodeada por unos brazos fuertes, ese era Remus.

Marina, no sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a verte.

Y yo Remus y yo. ¿Cómo estás?

.-Perfectamente, a ti ya se te ve como siempre inmejorable.

Una sonrisa cansada asomó a los labios de Marina. Y entonces, se fijó de nuevo en su abuelo, Albus con su sonrisa siempre eterna, con ese andar calmado y esos ojos azules como el mar, unos ojos que hoy reflejaban miedo, resignación pero también confianza. Albus, el hombre en quien confió cuando lo había perdido casi todo, y lo volvió a abrazar, como hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie, y en esos brazos seguros, lloró, lloró por todo lo que no había llorado en estos siete años. Lloró porque tenía miedo a seguir, porque no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Y porque por mucho que le costara admitirlo, debía seguir, solo enfrentando el pasado, sería capaz de construir su futuro.

No le dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó y dejó que en sus brazos ella volviera a sentir. Lo había notado en sus ojos tan pronto como se había bajado del tren, había aprendido a vivir de nuevo, pero no había podido olvidar. Siempre recordaría los ojos de aquella niña cuando la vio por primera vez, unos ojos dulces y llenos de vida, unos ojos que representaban un desafío para todo aquel que la mirara, ese bebe que desde la cuna había demostrado tener dos cosas, la astucia y maldad de los Slytherins pero combinado con el gran corazón y la valentía de los Gryffindors. Cuantas veces deseó sumergirse en esos ojos y saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, era muy expresiva y sus ojos eran capaces de manifestar la mayor de las alegrías como una gran tristeza. Ahora, veía resignación en esos ojos, veía derrota, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Sabía cuanto se arriesgaba pidiéndole que volviese, pero también sabía que era ella o ninguna.

Se lo planteó muchas veces a lo largo de estos años, se planteó el llamarla y pedirle que volviera, como le decía Remus, a veces hay que sacrificar nuestras vivencias personales por un fin mucho más importante. Se lo preguntaba en la soledad de su cuarto, y finalmente decidió llamarla. Si ella no quería volver perfecto, pero no podía permitir un nuevo fracaso en sus planes, no podía permitir que el gran amor que sentía por ella le enturbiara el verdadero fin que se proponían. Había cosas más importantes en el mundo mágico, que un maldito orgullo de juventud.

Cuando ella se fue, hacía ya siete años, pensó que era lo mejor para todos, para ella, para él mismo y para Severus. Pero el tiempo, los años le demostraron que quizás se había equivocado, que todos se equivocaron aquella noche cuando ella cogió el tren para no volver. Ella por no ser valiente y exigirle a Severus algo mejor que el trato humillante y degradante de los últimos siete años, Albus por no evitar que el miedo al rechazo y a la desilusión alejaran de él a lo que más quería, y Severus.. Severus por no querer ceder ni un ápice de su orgullo ante una fogosa leona, como él le llamaba.

Y de repente cuando la magnitud del castillo se hizo presente una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Marina. Siempre pensó que el irse, era una buena forma de olvidar de conseguir que el pasado quedase atrás, hoy tras siete años ya no era la cría joven e ilusionada que había huido de Hogwarts. Hoy sabía con esa sabiduría que da la experiencia, que el pasado solo se vence enfrenándolo, nunca dejándolo atrás.

Albus vio su rostro contraerse, el dolor cruzar su mirada por un momento, y supo que estaba luchando con fantasmas del pasado. Recuerda, recuerda y vuelve a sentir solo así serás capaz de volver a vencer.

Mientras tanto Harry observaba el dolor que cruzaba la cara de Marina y se preguntaba que podría haber vivido esa mujer para sentirse así que más tenía que contarle, que misterios escondía su nueva tutora. Otra vez, el fantástico Albus, tejiendo sus hilos a su alrededor sin importarle lo que los demás pensarán, sin importarle si estaba haciendo bien o haciendo mal. Aún no lo había perdonado, aún no había podido olvidar la última conversación que tuvieron. Pero si lo que Remus le había dicho la noche que le comunicó que tendría un nuevo tutor era verdad, si Albus había condenado a su propia nieta a un trato denigrante, y fuera de lo común, que podía esperar él, una simple marioneta en el juego de la guerra que habían montado. Harry miraba a Marina mientras tanto, le gustaba, si le gustaba su forma de tratarlo, de incluirlo en las decisiones que lo involucraban. Podía confiar en ella, había una especie de conexión entre ambos que se había establecido tan pronto como se habían conocido. Llevaban unas horas juntos, tenía un mes y medio de vacaciones por delante y un curso en el que la conocería mejor.

Los carruajes pararon a las puertas del castillo, y como si estuviera todo perfectamente preparado estas se abrieron para dejar pasar a Ron, Ginny, los señores Weasly, y como no el profesorado de Hogwarts, allí estaban todos, todos y también él. Su oscura capa, sus negros ojos y su negra cabellera era apreciable desde lejos, Marina bajó la vista, sabía que la estaba mirando, volvía a sentir sus insondables ojos negros puestos en ella. No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando quiso ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, se sintió apretada entre los cálidos brazos de Minerva. Y la abrazó, y fue consciente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos, de lo mucho que necesitaba a esa mujer.

Se insufló de valor, y saludó a los miembros del profesorado, exceptuando a Snape, ya no estaba allí… Seguramente habría huido a encerrarse en sus queridas mazmorras. Agradeció no tener que saludarlo personalmente, y tras esbozar unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento por la bienvenida, de comentar lo cansados que se encontraban y demás, entró en el colegio. Harry y Hermione la acompañaban, los demás tenían previsto pasar un lindo día de campo… No fueron inmunes al estremecimiento que recorrió a Marina cuando pisó el hall, ni la mirada temerosa que lanzó a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Subió con ellos hasta la torre de Gryffindor, les instó a descansar hasta mañana, aún quedaba mucho verano, muchas cosas por hacer…

Bajó lentamente las grandes escaleras, recreando su mirada en cada cuadro, cada puerta, cada recuerdo. Llegó a sus aposentos en el segundo piso, entró y cerró la puerta, apoyada sobre ella empezó a derrumbarse de nuevo, cayendo lentamente al piso y dejando que todo el dolor albergado en estos años saliera a la superficie…. Ya había pasado lo peor, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar el futuro, venciendo para ello el pasado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, siempre ayuda a mejorar lo que se escribe.


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños Potter

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son mios, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y a la Warner.

* * *

Las dos primeras semanas de su estancia en Hogwarts pasaron sin grandes sobresaltos, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Había prometido a los chicos que les echaría una mano en sus tareas, lo que la tenía entretenida prácticamente todas las mañanas. Y por las tardes, prepara las clases de pociones, preguntándose como había sido capaz de aceptar el puesto. Severus por fin tenía el puesto que tantos años había buscado, era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las artes oscuras, y ella la nueva profesora de Pociones. A lo demás, la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor poseían un supera las expectativas DCAO, lo que hacía que Snape se encontrase con el año en el que más alumnos de Gryffindor habían llegado a sexto curso. Ella sería una profesora exigente, pero jamás sería como Snape, así que no tendría problemas en aceptar en su clase de sexto, a todo aquel que tuviese un mínimo considerable en pociones, sin obligarle a tener unas notas fuera de lo normal en sus TIMOS. 

Brillante, simplemente brillante, como todas las grande ideas de Albus. Así que por las tardes reordenaba su nueva habitación al fondo el pasillo del segundo piso, prepara las clases y organizaba el nuevo salón donde se darían las clases de pociones. Había solicitado que le permitieran dar las clases en dos aulas abandonadas del segundo piso, no tenía pensado usar las mazmorras de Snape, ella no era una serpiente. Unió las dos aulas y después las dividió mágicamente en tres grandes zonas, un despacho cálido y acogedor con grandes estantería donde colocar sus libros, una mesa cómoda y sobria y tres sillas para recibir a sus alumnos. Una gran aula, con mesas separadas, y dos grandes pizarras. Y un anexo, donde se conservarían los ingredientes. Era todo tan Snape, tan parecido a las mazmorras que tan bien conocía, que a veces cuando salía del aula le daba la sensación de que se iba a encontrar aquellos pasillos oscuros ,y fríos y una voz gélida le diría:

No se retrase, Srta. Müller o llegará después del toque de queda a su torre, y no querrá que Flinch la encuentre y la vuelva a traer de vuelta.

Pero no, estaba en el segundo piso y ya era una mujer que podía andar por donde quisiera sin molestar a nadie. Aún así no podía evitar un escalofrío cuando salía de allí. Hasta sus alumnos se percataron de que le imprimía un toque Snape a sus cosas, y el director, vaya con Albus, su frase un pequeño maremoto en los sentimientos de Marina.

Marina me suena tanto este estilo-dijo el director.

Me gusta el orden abuelo, las pociones son demasiado importantes como para cometer errores por tonterías como el desorden.

Si, si te entiendo pero… es que me recuerda tanto a algo- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y se reía disimuladamente.

Fabuloso, hasta su abuelo se daba cuenta, y que, había pasado siete años con Snape, viendo como hacia pociones, haciéndolas con él, limpiando calderos, ordenando ingredientes… era normal que algo se le hubiera quedado.

Y así pasaron los días, la mañana del 31 de julio, Marina se levantó precipitadamente, alguien aporreaba la puerta:

No te olvides de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry y tenemos que estar todos en el gran comedor cuando llegue – dijo Hermione.

Voy, voy, me he quedado dormida pero en cinco minutos estoy- respondió Marina.

Anoche había terminado de colocar los libros en las grandes estanterías de su despacho, y entonces lo vio, el baúl que había cerrado hacia siete años, el baúl donde había intentado ocultar sus recuerdos. Abrió el candado, y fue como abrir el pasado, y eso hizo que la noche fuera larga, muy larga, por consiguiente la mañana se convirtió en un estupendo momento para quedarse dormida.

Llegó corriendo al gran comedor, y menos mal que lo hizo corriendo porque sólo dos minutos después Harry entraba por la puerta.

Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron todos al unísono.

Allí de pie en el gran comedor estaban todos, parte del profesorado, los Weasly, Remus, Marina, todos preparados para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry. Los elfos domésticos, habían trabajado sin descanso durante toda la noche para poder tenerlo preparado, y darle una sorpresa a Harry. La muerte de Sirius aún estaba demasiado presente, y había momentos en los que se podía ver a Harry perdido en sus recuerdos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas o simplemente abrazando un espejo mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Querían no que olvidara, sino que aprendiera a vivir sin él. Sirius le había dado a Harry un motivo para luchar, y ahora le estaba dando uno para dejar de hacerlo.

Harry miró sorprendido a todos los que estaban allí, se habían acordado, y él que había pensado recibir sólo unos pocos regalos. Pero todos estaban allí, y todos sostenían en la mano un paquete. Harry fue pasando de abrazo en abrazo, mientras oía como si de un mantra se tratará "feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste este regalo, lo pensé expresamente para ti". A todos respondía con un gracias, no deberíais haberos molestado.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta solamente quedaban cuatro personas por felicitarlo. El director, que le sonreía alegremente, con un paquete rojo en sus manos. Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos, todavía no lo podía perdonar, no, su conversación del año anterior lo había dejado muy herido. No podía por ahora volver a sonreírle como antaño, no podía. Se estrujaron fríamente la mano, y le dio cortésmente las gracias por su regalo. No pudo evitar observar al dolor que cruzó el rostro del anciano en ese momento, pero Harry no podía luchar contra lo que sentía. Sólo el tiempo los pondría en su sitio.

Dejando el regalo con el de los demás, se giró para enfrentar a Snape:

Feliz Cumpleaños Sr. Potter- que sarcástica e hiriente sonaba su voz.

Gracias Profesor.

Espero que este año aproveche mejor sus clases en mi asignatura. Quiero ver si es esa celebridad que todos dicen.

En ese momento Harry volvió al primer día de clases con él, al primer día que lo humilló públicamente. Su rostro denotó ira, y por sus ojos cruzó un atisbo de venganza. Pensó en tomarse la justicia por su cuenta, que importaba, pero cuando quiso reaccionar se encontraba entre los brazos de Marina, y en su oído un susurro: "tranquilo Harry, veo que no fui la única".

Harry levantó el rostro en señal de pregunta, pero Marina le indicó con la cabeza que eso se lo explicaría más tarde.

Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- le dijo Marina mientras le daba un par de besos.

Gracias- respondió Harry.

Espero que te gusten nuestros regalos y la pequeña celebración que te hemos montado.

Si, me gusta. Muchas gracias.

Finalmente, fue Remus el que felicitó a Harry. Se sumieron en un profundo abrazo, la pérdida había sido dura para ambos y se necesitaban mutuamente.

El día pasó como una exhalación, comieron y bebieron lo que quisieron, hasta los elfos se sumaron a las celebraciones preparando los platos preferidos de Harry. Jugaron al Quiddicht, al ajedrez mágico y el snap explosivo. Hasta tuvieron música por insistencia de Marina que dijo que le apetecía bailar, piñata al más puro estilo muggle y una gran tarta de cumpleaños. Al anochecer Harry se retiró a los dormitorios con sus compañeros de cuarto, y abrió todos los regalos que había recibido. Albus un gran libro, "Las mejores técnicas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", el profesorado le había regalado una magnifica túnica de gala, con ribetes en rojo y dorado los colores de su casa. Los Weasly, le regalaron un equipo completo de Quiddicht para que entrenara siempre que quisiera. . Hermione y Ron le hicieron el regalo conjunto, una magnífica pluma que escribía todo lo que él dijera y Maria le regaló un bonito medallón, de la constelación de Sirius.

El último regalo era el de Remus, no sabía porque pero tenía miedo a abrirlo. Remus lloró cuando se lo dio y le dijo que le correspondía tenerlo a él. Pero allí estaba ese inmenso baúl, mirándolo como si lo retara a abrirlo, lo abrió lentamente, estaba lleno de recuerdos de sus padres y Sirius, libros de su madre garabateados con el nombre de James y grande corazones, cartas entre ellos, fotos de todos juntos y la última carta que Sirius le escribió. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y levantándose apuradamente salió de la sala común. Necesitaba estar sólo. Corrió por todo el castillo, hasta que sin saber como llegó a la sala de los Menesteres, entró y se sentó en unos cómodos cojines que aparecieron a sus pies, abrió lentamente el pergamino y vio por primera vez la letra de Sirius.

_Querido Harry:_

_Cuando leas esta carta será porque yo ya no estoy contigo. Juré protegerte hace años, juré a tus padres dar la vida por ti si fuese necesario, y hoy me honra saber que he cumplido mi promesa. Sé que estarás triste, pero la vida es así, está llena de tristezas, y cada una que superamos nos enseña algo distinto. Quiero que mires para delante, que me recuerdes y que pienses que tanto tus padres como yo te queríamos más allá de lo humanamente posible y que por ese amor que te profesamos tienes que seguir luchando. _

_Cuando te vi, por primera vez, vi a James, y pensé que de algún modo el destino me jugaba una mala pasada. Quise que fueras James, y que así pudiéramos volver a los maravillosos y locos años de Hogwarts. Fue un error, no eras James, no podíamos volver a Hogwarts, no podíamos volver atrás. Fue Remus quien me sacó la absurda idea de mi cabeza, y fue a él a quien no le reconocí todo lo que hizo por mí. Dile de mi parte Harry, que lo he amado, y que si muchas veces no le hice caso fue porque estaba equivocado. No vi que de alguna manera tú eras James pero con lo mejor de Lily. Tu padre y yo, éramos grandes amigos, y como tal cometidos muchas idioteces juntas, no te conviertas, en lo que nosotros fuimos. Muchas veces me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, pero mi orgullo nunca me permitió pedir perdón aunque debiera haberlo hecho. Confía en mí Harry, no todo el mundo es lo que parece ser, y hasta la persona más fría quiere ser querido. No cometas el mismo error que cometimos tu padre y yo, no juzgues libremente e intenta llegar hasta el corazón._

_Cuida de Remus, aunque diga que no, le hará falta. Y sobre todo cuida de ti mismo, nosotros estaremos allí arriba velando por ti, pero solo tu fuerza y tu coraje puede ayudarte a salir adelante._

_No me olvides. No nos olvides._

_Sirius Black._

Las últimas líneas estaban ya demasiado borrosas para Harry, cuyo llanto se había desatado en medio de la carta, y no había podido parar. Lloró largamente aquella noche, y el cansancio lo venció ya cerca de la madrugada, el sol le acarició el rostro poco después, mientras una dulce voz le decía:

-Despierta Harry, despierta, debemos seguir adelante.

Marina¿eres tú?

Si, ya hablaremos en otro momento, ahora levántate, date una ducha rápida y vayamos a desayunar.

Marina, yo….

Hoy no Harry, hoy tenemos que esperar que las nubes desaparezcan por completo para que vuelva a salir el sol- respondió Marina mientras lo abrazaba.

Aquella mujer lo comprendía de un modo extraño, pero lo comprendía.

* * *

Galilea y Wolfgang-Snape gracias por vuestros reviews, gracias a ellos sigo animada a continuar la historia. Ya me diréis si merece la pena. 


	5. Se acaba el verano

Lo de siempre los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me perteneces, son de JK Rowling y la Warner.

* * *

El mes que quedaba hasta el comienzo de las clases pasó como una exhalación, para todos. La guerra contra EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO seguía en su máximo apogeo; Albus, Snape, Remus y la propia Marina se ausentaron algunas veces durante este mes para llevar a cabo distintos tipos de misiones. Los chicos estaban ocupados, acabando sus deberes y preparando los horarios con las nuevas asignaturas a las que asistirían. Ron y Hermione a su vez tenían que preparar las nuevas normas escolares como prefectos que eran, y Harry nombrado nuevo capitán del equipo de Quiddicht preparar las pruebas para la incorporación de nuevos miembros tras la marcha de los gemelos Weasly y la graduación de otros miembros del equipo. 

Así, entre ajetreados días, misiones secretas y demás la temperatura comenzó a bajar, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y empezaron las tormentas típicas de esta época del año. Así a finales de agosto, Marina los encontró sentados en el gran comedor, Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico y Ginny y Hermione hablaban entre ellas, cuchicheando por lo bajo.

_Buenas tardes chicos_- saludó Marina.

_Buenas tardes_-respondieron ellos.

_¿Qué tal lleváis el día?_

_Aburridos –_respondió Harry.

_Si _-interrumpió Ron-_ queríamos ir a jugar al Quiddicht pero con este tiempo._

_Bueno no os preocupéis- terció Marina- son las tormentas típicas de esta época del año._

_Ya, pero aquí dentro todo es muy aburrido-insistió Harry._

_No será para tanto-insistió Marina – mira aquellas dos chicas que bien se lo pasan cuchicheando ¿será de chicos?_

_Eh! Que nosotras no hemos dicho nada_- replicó Hermione.

_Vale, a lo que iba, mañana vamos a ir al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas necesarias para este curso, esperemos que haga mejor tiempo. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana os quiero preparados junto a la puerta principal. Iremos con vosotros la señora Weasly, Remus y yo. Así que lo dicho mañana los cuatro puntuales._

_Vale¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Harry._

_Si, estoy cansada y necesito echarme un rato a dormir. Venga hasta mañana_.

_Hasta mañana_.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en el Hall esperando por Marina. Tenían ganas de salir, después de haber pasado todo el verano encerrados en el colegio no estaba de más dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon y disfrutar un rato del ambiente exterior. Marina bajó lentamente los escalones.

_Buenos días¿estamos todos?_-preguntó.

_No, falta Remus_- respondió Harry.

_El Sr. Lupin no irá hoy con nosotros_- contestó una voz fría como el mármol- _ha tenido una indisposición y yo me encargaré de acompañarles_.

Harry buscó entonces la mirada de Marina, _no podía ser_, Snape no podía ir con ellos al callejón Diagon, se suponía que sería un viaje tranquilo, de relax pero con Snape detrás. Marina observó la mirada de Harry, la súplica que sus ojos mostraban.

_No se preocupe, profesor, si quiere podemos arreglarnos solos, no creo que haya mucho problema si usted no viene._

_Cualquiera diría que me tiene miedo_- respondió sarcásticamente Snape- _pero creo que como usted sabrá en la situación en la que estamos es mejor que les acompañe. A lo demás son órdenes de Albus¿quiere discutirlas con él?_

_Bueno, pues nada, será mejor que nos marchemos, cuando antes volvamos mejor_- respondió Marina.

_Si Srta. Müller, cuanto menos tiempo pasemos en mutua compañía mejor, a mi su compañía me hace tanta gracia como a ustedes._

Todos miraban la escena como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, de Marina a Snape, de Snape a Marina. Acompañaron a Marina al exterior. Esta miraba los dos carruajes que estaban preparados con aprensión.

_Bien, Molly, tú irás con tus hijos en el primer carruaje y Harry, Hermione, el profesor Snape y yo iremos en el segundo. ¿Les parece bien?._

_Vaya Srta. Müller es usted más valiente de lo que pensaba_- respondió Snape mientras se introducía en el carruaje.

_Caray Harry_-dijo Ron- _te acompaño en el sentimiento, no te preocupes nos vemos pronto, el viaje no es muy largo._

_Sr. Weasly le he oído_ – gruñó Snape desde el interior- _y aunque no estemos en clase sigue siendo mi alumno, yo de usted no lo olvidaría._

_Vale Severus, déjalo ya, vayamos a comprar las cosas, volvamos y dejemos todo como está. Dios mío, esto es horroroso_- replicó Marina.

Marina sintió en ese momento la mirada de Snape sobre ella, _lo había llamado Severus_, _pero qué…._, la estaba sacando de sus casillas como siempre. Como podía un hombre expresar tanto odio con solo una mirada. Como podía hacerle eso a ella.

Los Weasly subieron a su carruaje, no menos que sorprendidos, Marina le acababa de plantar cara al mismísimo profesor Snape. La cara de Harry y Hermione no era para menos, pero tan pronto como se sentaron dentro, decidieron dejar su sorpresa fuera, la cara de Snape era todo un poema… _tétrico_.

El silencio cayó amenazador en el carruaje cuando entró Marina. Harry y Hermione se habían sentado juntos, enfrente de Snape, así que Marina no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a su lado. No lo miró, sabía perfectamente lo que él pensaba en aquel momento, sabía que si miraba esos ojos negros, y veía el odio que reflejaban se vendría abajo de nuevo y no podía, no, no podía hacerlo.

El carruaje comenzó a andar lentamente, mientras en Hogwarts dos personas habían presenciado toda la escena.

_Albus, va a ser muy duro para ella_- comentó Minerva.

_No, es justo lo que ambos necesitan, ella necesita estallar y decirle a Severus todo lo que piensa y él, él necesita alguien que le plante cara, alguien que le vuelva a recordad como se ama_- respondió Albus, mientras una traviesa sonrisa se escapaba de su boca.

_Albus, no me gusta esa sonrisa¿Qué estás pensando?_

_Nada, Minerva nada, lo que pase sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá_.

Albus cogió a Minerva del brazo, y mientras la empujaba escaleras arriba una sonrisa volvía a asomar a su rostro.

_¿te apetece unos caramelos de limón?_

El viaje fue largo y tenso. El profesor Snape leía un libro, mientras observaba silenciosamente a sus tres acompañantes. Harry y Hermione, charlaban en bajo sobre temas triviales, intentando no romper la atmósfera de tregua que se había instalado en el interior. Marina perdía su mirada a través de la ventanilla, observando la lluvia caer lentamente al otro lado del cristal, el tiempo tampoco acompañaba a aquella pequeña excursión. Su rostro normalmente afable y risueño, se veía tenso, se notaba que estaba intentando controlarse.

_Bueno chicos¿y que pensáis hacer estos dos días que os quedan de vacaciones?_- rompió el silencio Marina.

_Pues no sé_ – dijo Harry- _si el tiempo mejora jugar al Quiddicht con Ron y si no seguir con el ajedrez mágico_.

_Pues yo_-continuó Hermione- _quería acabar de leer un libro antes de que empezara el curso escolar, tengo que acabar de prepara los horarios, y repasar algunos temas del año anterior._

_Guau!_- respondió Marina- _me parece algo impresionante Hermione, bueno yo desde luego descansaría el año puede hacerse muy largo._

_Si, hay cosas que nunca cambian_-la voz de Snape resonó en todo el compartimento- _los Gryffindor siempre fueron de extremos: o excesivamente estudiosos o vagos de profesión, aunque claro abundan más estos últimos._

_Gracias por su puntualización, profesor_- respondió Marina imitando perfectamente la fría y sarcástica entonación de Snape.

Nadie dijo nada más en todo el trayecto. Harry maldijo mentalmente a Snape por su comportamiento, hasta Hermione fue consciente de la frialdad de las palabras de Snape, de la crítica implícita en ellas. No los estaba atacando a ellos, la estaba atacando a ella, directamente, la estaba hiriendo de una manera cruel, en un lenguaje extrañamente incomprensible para ellos.

Marina se giró en el asiento, volviendo a perder su mirada en el triste paisaje exterior, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes pugnaban por salir de su rostro. Estaba herida, y él lo sabía. No hacía falta que la repeliera de esa manera, ella misma sabía que no debía acercarse a él, que no eran compatibles en un mundo común. La distancia no había curado las heridas, como ella pensaba cuando se fue, pero esperaba que la vuelta lo hiciera aunque para ello debería llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

El carruaje paró lentamente, los Weasly les saludaban desde el otro lado de la calle con la mano.

_Estamos aquí, estamos aquí_- chillaba Ron.

_Vamos chicos, que aún hay muchas cosas por hacer_- les indicó Marina_- primero compraremos los libros del nuevo año_.

Los cuatro se bajaron del carruaje, y juntándose con los Weasly emprendieron el camino rumbo a Flourish y Blotts, para comprar los libros del nuevo curso. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Las compras por ahora iban bien, el profesor Snape se mantenía a una distancia agradable, permitiendo al resto del grupo interaccionar entre ellos sin su presencia. Compraron los libros adecuados en Flourish y Blotts y posteriormente, fueron a comprar calderos nuevos, ingredientes para pociones, etc.

La hora de comer cayó sobre ellos rápidamente, habían estado tan ocupados toda la mañana que no fueron conscientes de ello. Así que se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, donde tenían una mesa reservada, después tenían pensado tomar un helado en Heladería Florean Fortescue, pasar por la tienda Madame Malkin, y volver al colegio, tan pronto como pudieran.

En la mesa no pudieron obviar la presencia de Snape, la mesa era para siete, los tres Weasly, Ginny, Ron y su madre, Hermione, Harry, Marina y Severus.

_- Bueno parece que vamos a compartir una alegre comida_- ironizó Snape.

Nadie dijo nada, pidieron la comida, que Tom el tabernero trajo tan rápido como pudo. La tensión era palpable, pero Marina no estaba dispuesta a fastidiarles a los chicos este día, estos tenían ganas de salir de Hogwarts, de distraerse, y ni todos los mortifagos juntos en esa mesa podrían evitarlo. Así que reuniendo su coraje, comenzó una conversación trivial entre ellos, de un tema a otro, y así pasaron alegremente la hora de la comida. Mientras tanto el profesor Snape observaba la escena no menos que con una sonrisa en el rostro, así que esa mujer era capaz de plantarle cara a todos y todo. Ya lo había olvidado, pero por algo ella era su fogosa leona.

La tarde transcurrió sin más problemas, fue como si le hubieran ganado la partida a Snape, estuvo solo, tranquilo e incluso se permitió el lujo de responder correctamente a un par de preguntas formulada por la señora Weasly, sobre las túnicas, y la combinación adecuada de colores. Así que cuando todos llegaron a Hogwarts aquel atardecer, pensaban que el día, al final no había sido tan tormentoso como se esperaba en un principio. Y todos respiraban tranquilos viéndose libres de la tensión que mantuvieron por momentos.

_Venga chicos ya hemos llegado, no olvidéis que la cena es dentro de una hora_- les recordó Marina.

_Vale!_ – respondieron ellos.

* * *

Finalmente Gracias a todas las personas que me estais mandando reviews, manteneis mi autoestima alta para que siga con la historia.GRACIAS

* * *


	6. Comienza el curso

La noche del 31 de agosto, trajo el bullicio típico de los alumnos correteando por el castillo, los reencuentros de amigos y de enemigos, el renacimiento de viejas rencillas entre casas, y la ilusión por ganar un año más la Copa de la Casa.

Marina observaba todo esto a su alrededor, sonriendo lentamente mientras pensaba en como los jóvenes podían hacer que hasta el más silencioso y lúgubre castillo se convirtiera en un lugar lleno de vida. Se estaba viendo a si misma, a su misma edad, riendo, escondiéndose de Flinch. Lentamente iba rememorando aquel pasado,… su pasado. Sonriendo, tristemente entró en el Gran Comedor, en unos minutos comenzaría la ceremonia de selección; después, Albus daría su aburrido discurso, anunciado las normas de toda la vida y algunos cambios en el claustro de profesores. Avanzó lentamente a través del pasillo central, y se sentó en la esquina opuesta al nuevo profesor de DCAO, que este año no podía ocultar en su rostro una sonrisa despreciativa de superioridad. Ahora empezaba lo difícil.

Los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, esperando ansiosos que la profesora McGonagall entrara encabezando la marcha de los asustados alumnos de primero. El sombrero esperaba pacientemente sobre el taburete, gruñendo débilmente, mientras ensayaba su nueva canción anual.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, y los alumnos estiraban sus cabezas detrás de la imponente presencia de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Marina se preguntó muchas veces como una mujer tan tierna era capaz de despertar tanto temor.

_- Bien alumnos-_ la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en todo el salón_- ahora vamos a proceder a la selección de su casa correspondiente, cuando yo diga su nombre se sentarán en el taburete, oirán la casa a la que han sido designados y se irán a su mesa correspondientes, donde los prefectos les indicarán todo lo que deban saber_.

Marina, no pudo evitar un cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar la severa voz de la jefa de los leones, y pensar que 18 años antes; estaba sentada en ese taburete, escuchando en un susurro, la indecisión del sombrero: Slytherin, si estaría bien allí, es astuta, pero tiene buen corazón, es valiente tiene el corazón de un Gryffindor. Y eso fue finalmente lo que gritó el sombrero, Gryffindor. Recordaba como había mirado en ese momento a los ojos de su abuelo, y como este le había sonreído con satisfacción, y eso era lo que ella quería, que su abuelo la quisiera.

La noche pasó sin más contratiempo, alumnos repartidos para sus respectivas casas, saludos, aplausos, normas, y finalmente el cambio de profesorado. Un murmullo recorrió la sala cuando el director anunció a la nueva profesora de pociones, todos la miraban con sorpresa, con respeto y con recelo, como no, ese puesto había sido exclusivo de serpientes hasta ahora. Pero quizás, el temor, porque era temor no se le podía llamar de otro modo, se instaló en los ojos de los alumnos cuando Albus presentó a Snape como nuevo profesor de DCAO. Sólo los aplausos y vítores de la mesa de Slytherin, rompieron el silencio que había recorrido todo el Gran Salón.

Ahora, sentada en el rellano de la ventana de su habitación, observaba como la noche, oscura y triste, intentaba vencer en su duelo particular a la luna llena, y como su interminable guerra contra la sombra parecía esconderse a los ojos que la miraban. Ella había intentado olvidar, o mejor dicho se había obligado a olvidar. Se levantó lentamente, y se dirigió a su cama, tenía que descansar mañana a última hora tenía pociones dobles con los de sexto, tendría un salón lleno de Slytherins, Gryffindors, Huffelpuf y Ravenclaws.

Se levantó temprano, y desayunó rápidamente en el gran comedor. Quería estar en el aula cuando llegaran los primeros alumnos. Las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron rápidamente, en general no había tenido grandes problemas para mantener el orden, creía haber interaccionado bien con sus alumnos y todo había transcurrido tal como se había imaginado. Su reto comenzaba ahora, observó como los alumnos de sexto iban entrando lentamente en su aula, miraban todo con sorpresa, e iban eligiendo sus sitios, al lado de sus compañeros de casa, amigos… Los últimos en entrar fueron las serpientes, cinco minutos tarde, Marina obvió este hecho, era mejor empezar el primer día sin problemas.

_- Buenos días, como sabréis soy la nueva profesora de pociones_- comenzó Marina- _mi nombre es Marina Müller._

_Vaya parece que cada día este colegio pierde más calidad_- se oyó un murmullo procedente del grupo de Slytherin.

_Bien_- Marina continuo como si hubiera oído nada- _Todos vosotros estáis aquí, por propia voluntad, nadie os obliga a cursar esta asignatura, así que espero que demostréis que tenéis interés, que queréis aprender. El colegio me ha proporcionado vuestras notas en los TIMOS_…

_Pues parece que no, si no hay gente que no estaría aquí_- volvieron a comentar las serpientes entre risas.

_Hay gente muy buena, y hay gente buena, no creo que nadie tenga problemas en seguir mis clases, además estaré disponible para cualquier duda que surga. Por otra parte, los viernes a la tarde, que tenéis el horario más libre tengo pensado dar unas clases de refuerzo para aquellos que las necesiten.__En el tablón que tenéis al fondo del aula, hay una lista en la que podéis escribir vuestro nombre, sólo es para hacerme una idea de la gente que va a venir._

_Eh! Id escribiendo el nombre de Longbotton, para todas las clases de aquí al final de curso_- más risas de las serpientes.

_Bien chicos vamos a empezar la clase_.

Las dos horas siguientes fueron largas, Marina intentaba que todos siguieran más o menos el mismo ritmo, pero los comentarios de los Slytherins, no ayudaban a que el resto de la clase se concentrara, solo Hermione parecía estar al margen de los murmullos y risas que se extendían desde el fondo de la clase. Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas entre el enojo y la ira, mientras Hermione que ayudaba a un nervioso Neville les susurraba que se calmaran que no merecía la pena.

_Bien chicos, la clase ha terminado por hoy, embotellad la poción, ponedle vuestro nombre y dejadla sobre mi mesa y no os preocupéis, sólo quiero saber que nivel tenéis nada más._

_¿Profesora Müller?_ – dijo Hermione -

_Si, señorita Granger_- respondió Marina.

_¿Limpiamos los calderos y la mesa de trabajo?_- preguntó Hermione.

_Para que, si ella tiene práctica, al fin y al cabo fue lo único que hacía bien¿no profesora, limpiar los calderos, las mazmorras, el despacho del Profesor de Snape_- puntualizó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Lo había intentado, no había querido intervenir en la guerra que las serpientes tenían contra todo y todos, pero esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Levantó la mirada, una fría mirada que hizo estremecerse hasta los Slytherins y con una voz tan desprovista de emoción como la del mismo Snape dijo:

_Eso señor Malfoy es algo que no consentiré en mis clases, sea usted quien sea_. _Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin, por cortesía del Sr. Malfoy_.

_Y por el esmero de la muchos de vosotros, diez puntos más a cada casa menos a Slytherin_. _Haber si el próximo día ponen más atención y se distraen menos_. _Por hoy, me encargaré de asear el aula. Venga movimiento sino llegarán tarde a comer_- dijo Marina.

El silencio se podía cortar en el aula, mientras lentamente los alumnos abandonaban el aula.

Marina se giró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras oía la siseante voz de Draco

_Ya verás cuando se entere Severus, no sabe con quien se está enfrentando_

_¿Si, Señor Malfoy, tiene algo más que decir!_- lo increpó Marina- _si sé con quien me estoy enfrentando. _

Malfoy salió rápidamente del cuarto, entre asustado y molesto.

Mientras tanto Marina, entre lágrimas musitó un hechizo limpiador, y esperó pacientemente apoyada en la puerta de su clase a que el pasillo quedará en absoluto silencio. Después ocultando su rostro, se dirigió a su habitación, no tenía hambre, quería estar sola. No quería bajar al gran comedor y enfrentarse a las miradas de todo el colegio, a la risa sarcástica de Snape, al ver como un leve comentario la había desbancado. No quería, sabía que a esta hora, su enfrentamiento con Malfoy sería la comidilla del colegio, y ella todavía no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo.

Entró lentamente en su dormitorio, y se sentó al lado de la ventana, como otras tantas veces, perdiendo su mirada en las lejanas banderas del campo de Quiddicht. Que poco sabían de la realidad, si supieran la verdad, si supieran que ella llegó a amar las mazmorras tanto como su propia casa, si supieran que por haberse quedado allí lo hubiera dado todo.

El pasado comenzó entonces a tomar forma en su cabeza, y volvió a ver recuerdos que había arrinconado, y volvió a sentir.

_**Flash back**_

Nunca supo cuando ni cómo pasó, pero lo que eran castigos, y riñas se convirtieron en charlas e intercambio de pareceres. Recordaba su primer año en Hogwarts, su primera visión del profesor de pociones, del amargado y resentido profesor de pociones. Su primer castigo, la forma en que la humillaba públicamente, la primera vez que limpió sola el aula de pociones.

Pero todo fue cambiando, ella seguía siendo castigada y humillada en público, seguía pasando más horas de los normal en las lúgubres y tristes mazmorras, pero ahora ella deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, oírlo mientras le explicaba nuevamente una poción que no había entendido en clases, o mientras le corregía el ensayo que le había salido mal. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, su presencia hacia que hasta el conjuro más complicado se convirtiera en sencillo, le gustaba limpiar sus mazmorras, sus botes e ingredientes si con ello ambos compartían la misma habitación. Porque aunque ellos aún no eran conscientes de ello, se necesitaban, sus respiraciones se acompasaban cuando estaban juntos, sus problemas eran menores y sólo oír la voz del otro, sólo una sonrisa escapada a traición de sus labios era regalo suficiente.

A veces se preguntaba si, si en algún momento hubieran sido conscientes de ello, lo hubieran detenido, lo hubieran perdido. Pero todo fue tan irreal, tan secreto, todo les sorprendió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, sin que ellos pudieran pararlo. Por lo menos habían tenido su tiempo, habían tenido su momento, por lo menos habían amado, se habían amado…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Marina salió de su sueño, al notar un elfo doméstico que la miraba fijamente.

_Hola soy Dobby, el profesor Dumbledore me manda traerle algo de comer_.

_Gracias Dobby¿quieres hacerme compañía mientras como?_- preguntó Marina, mientas pensaba que debía estar loca al pedirle compañía a un elfo doméstico.

_Claro, y no se preocupe, a la gente le gusta hablar, pero usted es buena me cae bien, como él_- respondió Dobby.

_¿él?_

_Si profesora Müller, como el Sr. Potter el siempre fue bueno conmigo, mire cuando lo conocí…_

Su comida transcurrió de manera agradable, escuchando como un elfo doméstico le contaba su adoración por Harry. Porque creía que era bueno, como se preocupaba de él. Cuando a la tarde se dirigió a sus clases, su humor era mejor, tenía más fuerza para enfrentar a los alumnos, y como había dicho Dobby, cuando se cansaran de hablar de ella buscarían otra cosa de que hablar.

Aquella noche bajó a cenar como si nada hubiera pasado, y aunque dos semanas después aún podían oírse murmullos sobre su pasado, ella lo enfrentaba como mejor podía. La retirada de puntos a los Slytherins había hecho que estos mostraran un mínimo de respeto en sus clases. Sus alumnos avanzaban exitosamente e incluso tenía alguna serpiente en sus clases de refuerzo.

Harry parecía bastante animado, después de todo, había pasado muy malos momentos. Había vuelto a jugar al Quiddicht y le sentaba bien, le ayudaba a descargar e incluso aunque fuera a regañadientes él mismo reconocía que Snape como profesor de DCAO era bueno.

Reinaba un equilibrio en el colegio, donde cada uno cumplía su papel en particular.

Sólo a veces cuando se sentaba en su ventana, cuando se perdía en las nieblas del pasado, se preguntaba porque Snape y ella seguían jugando a este juego, en el cual sin decirlas en alto, los dos conocían las reglas, desde hace mucho tiempo.

La lluvia anunció la llegada de Octubre, y por ahora todo parecía seguir su camino.


	7. El ataque

Los días se sucedían demasiado rápido para el gusto de Marina, entre las clases, su preocupación porque Harry se sintiera bien y algún que otro problema que solucionar para la Orden, no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Pero en el fondo lo agradecía, porque tiempo libre significaba pensar, y pensar siempre la llevaba de un modo u otro al pasado, a todo aquello que había querido olvidar, a todo aquello que Severus le estaba obligando a recordar.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquel día de viaje al callejón Diagon, era duro asumir que después de siete años las primeras palabras que se dirigieran fueran de reproche, pero ella lo entendió. La seguía manteniendo alejada de él, le había vuelto a fijar de manera clara una barrera invisible que ella no debía cruzar. Y ella volvió a aceptar como siete años atrás, volvió a buscar un sitio al margen de Severus, y en ese silencio que compartían, en esa forma de ignorarse, estaba implícito todo aquello que algún día se dijeron. Por lo menos habían alcanzado un equilibrio. Pero porque si era lo que ambos querían, porque si cada vez que lo veía creía odiarlo más, porque entonces le dolía tanto.

Sentada en su ventana, seguía pensando, veía a los alumnos correr por el patio del castillo, a las nubes volver a anunciar una lluvia incesante y de repente unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su aturdimiento.

_- Voy_- chilló desde el fondo de su habitación.

Los golpes continuaban, seguidos, pero cada vez más débiles. Y al abrir la puerta allí estaba Harry, tirado en el umbral, con una mano sobre su cicatriz, y la otra apoyada en la puerta.

_- Va a matar_- susurró en los brazos de Marina mientras esta intentaba llevarlo hasta la cama.

_- Harry, ¿Qué pasa, Harry!_- preguntaba histérica.

Lo tumbó sobre la cama y le suministró una poción para que se calmara y remitiera el dolor. Llamó a Albus por la chimenea y en menos tiempo del esperado el director de Hogwarts, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y el profesor Snape estaban allí.

_- Hola Marina hay que llevarlo urgentemente a la enfermería_- informó Albus.

_- No, no va a salir de mi habitación hasta que lo haga por su propio pie o hasta que alguien me explique que está pasando_- respondió Marina.

_- Ese no es el procedimiento profesora Müller_- la increpó el profesor Snape mientras Minerva meneaba sutilmente la cabeza.

_- Perdone profesor, pero los procedimientos han sido obviados ya tantas veces, que una vez más no va a ser un problema_- la decisión en la mirada de Marina frenó al jefe de las serpientes - _quiero saber que pasa_!. _Harry está estable y calmado en estos momentos, por lo tanto quiero, no, no quiero, exijo una explicación!. Soy su tutora legal, espero que no lo hayan olvidado_.

_- Tranquila_- intervino Albus- _Marina, la noche en que Voldemort atacó a Harry pasaron muchas cosas que desconocemos, algunas le hemos ido averiguando durante estos años, otras supongo que las averiguaremos más adelante_. _Voldemort, pasó parte de sus poderes a Harry, incluidas ciertas habilidades que este poseía como hablar pársel_, _además parece ser que la cicatriz que le dejó permite a Harry conectarse de algún modo con Voldemort, saber sus sentimientos, cuando está contento, enfurecido, etc. Y ahora por lo que me cuentas también puede leer parte de lo que piensa._

_- ¿Pero Voldemort puede sentir y ver lo que piensa Harry también entonces_?.

_- Pensamos que hasta ahora no es consciente de que Harry tenga este vínculo con él. Hasta el año pasado Harry recibía clases de Oclumancia con Severus, pero sucedieron ciertos problemas entre el profesor Snape y Harry, de modo que estás acabaron prematuramente. Aunque sería bueno para el Sr. Potter, que las volviera a recibir, para evitar que Voldemort pudiera controlar al Sr. Potter de alguna manera._

- _Vaya, veo que para ser adulto también pierde los nervios profesor Snape_- murmuró sarcásticamente Marina.

_- Tú no sabes nada_ – contestó Snape

_- Ya basta!_- intervino fríamente Albus.

Marina miraba fijamente el joven de ojos verdes que en estos momentos dormía profundamente en su lecho. Ese joven merecía más admiración de la que realmente se creía, su fuerza y su poder eran indescriptibles.

- _Bien creo que debería haber sido informada de esto previamente pero, supongo que tendréis una buena disculpa_- respondió Marina- _Harry_ _se queda aquí hasta que se_ _recupere, puedes mandar venir a la señora_ _Pomfrey_, _si quieres que le eche un_ _vistazo_. _Pero él no se mueve de aquí, además estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de las clases de Oclumancia. Creo que son necesarias. Así que mañana mismo le diré a Harry que empezareis las clases de Oclumancia_.- dijo sin a penas dar tiempo a que Snape vacilase

_- Yo… _- comenzó Snape. Para luego acto seguido decir - _No creo que Harry deba dormir en su cama_- le espetó Snape a Albus.

_- Y yo no creo que necesite seducir a jóvenes alumnos para que mi vida sexual sea más activa que la de un caracol. _– lo enfrentó Marina

Eso fue un golpe bajo, y Marina lo sabía, pero no lo pudo evitar, además las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de poder contenerlas. Severus había acusado ese golpe, sí, ella lo había notado, podía ser el genio de las máscaras pero ella había aprendido a leer en su rostro en sus ojos, y en estos momentos él estaba dolido con sus palabras.

_- De todos modos Marina no es ético que Harry permanezca en tu dormitorio-_ la reprendió la profesora McGonagall, intentando apaciguar los ánimos de algún modo.

_- Creo que en esta guerra la ética es lo de menos, la esperanza de este mundo mágico es un joven, huérfano, que no ha recibido en su vida más cariño que el de un perro abandonado. Cuyo miedo a perder a los que ama lo hace estar serio e introvertido, tiene miedo a entablar relaciones serias porque cree que cada amigo suyo es un nuevo objetivo de Voldemort. De verdad, en estos momentos, para mí, y para todos nosotros, Harry es nuestra máxima prioridad y si tengo que saltarme trescientas normas de este absurdo colegio me las saltaré_.

En ese momento, un silencio se ciñó sobre la habitación, por una vez todos estaban de acuerdo con ella, Harry era su única esperanza.

_- Te enviaré a Madame Pomfrey dentro de un momento, y creo que también deberíamos avisar a Ron y a Hermione_- indicó Albus- _lo que es raro es que ellos no estuvieran con Harry._

_- Abuelo, dos son pareja, tres multitud y tengo la ligera impresión de que Harry ya se ha dado cuenta_.

Todos sonrieron ante la insinuación implícita de una posible relación entre Ron y Hermione. Albus los empujaba lentamente fuera de la habitación, dejando a Marina con un Harry que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

La señora Pomfrey no tardó en llegar, y tras dejar claro que estaba de acuerdo con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape de que Harry debería estar en la enfermería, pasó a mirar como se encontraba el interesado. La hinchazón de la cicatriz había disminuido considerablemente. Tras hacerle prometer, que la llamaría en caso de cualquier cambio, y que le daría una poción reconstituyente cada 2 horas se marchó, dejando a Marina preparándose para enfrentarse a un nuevo Harry.

_- Vaya, buenas tardes bello durmiente_- saludó Marina a Harry.

_- ¿Marina?_ – se incorporó lentamente en su cama- _¿dónde estoy?_

_- En mi dormitorio_- sonrió Marina- _cosa que hay de decirte me costó sangre, sudor y algún que otro discurso no falto de cursilería y dramatismo. Llevas durmiendo 20 horas, exactamente desde poco después de que llamaras a mi puerta… ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- Si, siempre recuerdo todo después_- comentó un abatido Harry.

_- Bueno jovencito, ahora voy llamar a Madame Pomfrey para que te eche un ojo, sino me mata, después te das una ducha, comes algo y te espero en un rato en mi despacho, al fin y al cabo creo que tenemos una pequeñas conversación pendiente._

_- Marina… yo….-_intentó protestar Harry.

Pero Marina ya no lo oía pues estaba en la chimenea llamando a la señora Pomfrey.

Dos horas después, Harry se sentaba en uno de las cómodas sillas que Marina tenía en su despacho.

_- Bien, Sr. Potter, creo que tiene que contarme algo_.

_- Podíamos haber quedado en otro sitio_- protestó Harry.

_- Digamos que después vamos a tener otra visita Harry_- respondió Marina- _y creo que este es el mejor sitio._

_- Espera_- objetó Harry- _¿cómo que otra visita?_

_- Harry, empecemos por lo primero, y ya habrá tiempo de llegar a donde tengamos que llegar._

Harry resopló en su asiento, no tenía muchas opciones y lo sabía, así que pasó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado durante estos años. Sus conexiones con Voldemort, la forma en que podía sentir lo que este sintiera, el ataque del Sr. Weasly, todo aquello que le pareció relevante. Y como ayer, tras empezar a arderle la cicatriz notó las ansias de Voldemort por atacar, por matar, aunque no sabía ni cuando ni a que. Cuando acabó de hablar, observó como Marina lo miraba con admiración y respeto.

_- Estoy sorprendida y abrumada, Harry_- suspiró Marina- _¿y que me dices de las clases de Oclumancia?_

_- No, me niego, yo no quiero volver a estar otra vez en la misma aula solo con ese…_

_- Harry, ese es tú profesor, y por lo tanto le debes un respeto. Y Además es el único capaz de poder enseñarte el nivel de oclumancia que necesitas. _

_- Pero, quizás… Albus, pueda…_ -empezó a decir Harry.

_- No, Harry, Snape está más preparado para esto, confía en mí. En estos momentos, Voldemort no sabe que está unido a ti, pero si por asomo lo supiera, o lo intuyera podría ser catastrófico. Harry la mente ya te jugó una mala pasada con Sirius el año que pasado, sé que aún no te has perdonado por ello, pero… Harry debes volver a las clases de Oclumancia_.

_- Pero ¿por qué él?_-insistió Harry.

- _Mira Harry, sé que todos te estamos pidiendo demasiado, sé que te hemos obligado a hacer cosas sin consultarte, pero en esto créeme yo también estoy de acuerdo_.- Marina suspiró en ese momento, esto iba a ser difícil- _El profesor Snape llegará en unos minutos para hablar contigo._

_- También tú me estás entregando_- musitó Harry.

Marina quería abrazarlo, decirle que no lo estaba entregando a nada ni a nadie, pero un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus intenciones. Allí en el marco de la puerta estaba el oscuro y taciturno profesor Snape, mirando para ambos con su ya más que clásica sarcástica sonrisa, tan característica del mismo.

_- Vaya Sr. Potter me alegra verlo recuperado_- saludó Snape- _sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta el sin vivir al que sometió a su tutora_.

_- Venga, todos nos alegramos de que Harry esté mejor profesor Snape_- intervino Marina- _el caso es que todavía necesita descansar_…

_- Y recuperar las clases perdidas_…

_- Si y recuperar las clases perdidas_- continuó Marina- _así que cuando antes acabemos mejor_.

_- Harry está dispuesto a recibir clases de Oclumancia con usted profesor, tres horas por semana, las colocarán de modo que interfieran del menor modo posible en sus cuestiones profesionales y personales. ¿Sr. Potter?_

_- Si, profesora_- aceptó Harry.

_- Espero que ambos olviden aquello que les llevo a dar fin a sus clases. No se espera menos de ustedes._

_- Sr. Potter_- respondió Snape- _el lunes lo quiero en mi despacho tras la clase de DCAO, y hablamos de las posibilidades de horarios. De las gracias a la persuasión del director y a la insistencia de su tutora si no yo no estaría perdiendo nuevamente el tiempo con usted, además_….

_- Ya vale_, _Harry puedes retirarte_- cortó Marina- _mañana ya hablaré contigo_.

Harry se levantó lentamente de su asiento, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada de odio al profesor Snape. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Marina oyó el murmullo de una capa que se acercaba lentamente a donde ella se encontraba.

_- ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?-_ preguntó Snape fríamente.

_- No, hay veces que ni toda mi persuasión consigue lo que quiero Profesor, usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo._

_- Eres capaz de ser mordaz, fría y sarcástica_- continuó Snape- _no era así la Marina que yo recuerdo._

_- Disculpe profesor, pero para usted soy la profesora Müller, y sobre mi forma de ser… tuve un buen maestro._

_- Marina…_-susurró Snape.

En ese momento, cuando susurró su nombre, Marina supo que debía enfrentarlo decirle todo aquello que no le dijo en su día, decirle todo aquello que se calló.

_- Fuiste tú el que decidió que fuéramos sólo conocidos, fuiste tú el que tiró por la borda todo lo que pudimos ser._ _Me negué a aceptar lo que dijeron de ti, me negué a tacharlo de cretino y de un montón de adjetivos que no vienen al caso, aunque sólo me dio motivos para hacerlo, y luché por conocer al hombre que se escondía tras esa mirada triste y cansada._ _Tú ayudaste no lo dudes, juntos vencimos las habladurías, y construimos un mundo a nuestra medida, un mundo para ti y para mi. Transgredimos las normas, por el afán de tener un pedacito más del otro, por el afán de amarnos. Pero tú decidiste que no era lo correcto…_

_- No, era correcto pero muy peligroso_- la interrumpió Severus.

_- Y que, acaso creíste que en algún momento cuando me entregue a ti, en cuerpo y alma, no era participe de ese peligro, o quizás era demasiado poco para ti?_ - continuó Marina cada vez más agitada- _dejaste claro que mi única opción era perderte, de un modo u otro pero perderte_. _Siete años después me recibes con la misma frialdad, me dices con ese lenguaje oculto que tú y yo compartimos que me tengo que mantener alejada de ti… pues eso es lo que hago, así que no me juzgues, así que evítame como yo te estoy evitando. Vamos profesor Snape, no es tan difícil._

Habían estado esperando ese momento mucho tiempo, durante siete años, y ahora después de tanto añorarlo, de tanto odio mal sembrado, no sabían que hacer…

Severus levantó la vista, la miró fijamente a esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, iba decir algo, pero no podía, no le salían las palabras. Ahora no sabía si habían tomado la decisión correcta, ahora se empezaba a cuestionar su pasado, y supo que la amaría toda su vida. Como no amar a una mujer que sentía de esa manera, como no amarla. Se acerco, y mirando fijamente a sus labios la besó. Un beso de pasión, de una pasión tan real como imposible, no lo había olvidado, sus labios volvían a ser una narcótica droga que actuaba sobre sus sentidos. Lentamente apartó los labios de su boca y se alejó perezosamente de ella. Se giró lentamente y llegó a la puerta pero antes de salir supo que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacarlo de él mismo.

_- Te amo más que a mi vida Marina, y te amaré siempre, lo sé, pero no podía perderte como la perdí a ella_- murmuró quedamente.

Esas palabras, se repitieron por toda el aula: no podía perderte como la perdí a ella. Marina observaba la puerta por la que él había salido, todavía tenía el sabor de sus besos en sus labios, todavía podía sentir el calor en aquella zona que él había tocado, ahora comprendía porque no lo había logrado olvidar. El silencio se hizo estremecedor en el aula, mientras este le repetía constantemente sus últimas palabras, pero ¿quién era ella?


	8. El curso continua

Primero lo de siempre, estos personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de la Warner, no me enriquezco con ellos y hago esto por diversión.

* * *

La vida no experimentó grandes cambios en Hogwarts, todo continuaba casi como siempre. Harry había comenzado las clases de Oclumancia con el profesor Snape, tres veces por semana. Seguían teniendo una fuerte aversión mutua pero habían conseguido establecer una tregua. 

Marina y Severus no habían vuelto a hablar después de aquello, simplemente se ignoraban tal y como lo habían hecho con anterioridad, aunque ahora era distinto. Ambos lo sabían pero ambos lo obviaban, Marina habría ido junto a Albus o incluso Remus, y preguntarle sobre ella. Sobre esa mujer que marcó tanto a Severus como para hacerle renunciar a Marina y a todo lo que tenían. Pero Marina sabía que tanto uno como otro no le contarían nada, le dirían que fuera a hablar con Severus, y para eso no estaba todavía preparada.

Las clases continuaban bastante bien, había logrado controlar incluso a los Slytherins más problemáticos, y de vez en cuando una de sus famosas miradas frías, sus repuestas sarcásticas, y una retirada de puntos a tiempo hacía milagros. Se había extendido el absurdo rumor de que cuando se cabreaba era muy parecida a Snape, pero en el fondo los alumnos la respetaban, y aprendían en sus clases. Por otra parte sabía, cuando en ciertos momentos hablaba con Hermione, que Snape era bueno en DCAO. Y así dio fin al mes de octubre dejando paso aun noviembre que se aventuraba tranquilo, aunque para ello todavía quedaba una prueba de fuego, la noche de Hallowen.

Aquella tarde Marina ordenaba el armario de ingredientes cuando un ruido en el fondo del aula la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- Buenas tardes chicos, vaya sorpresa_- saludó Marina- _algún problema en mi asignatura, o visita de placer._

_Más bien queremos pedirte un favor_ – le sonrió Harry.

_Me dais miedo chicos…_

_- Necesitamos un par de cosas para los disfraces de Hallowen, pero no nos dejan salir de colegio_- intervino Hermione.

_Si, y la verdad es que casi tenemos todo acabado, solo quedan unas cuantas cosas, y pensamos que si tú pudieras echarnos una mano en esto. A lo demás seguramente tienes que desplazarte por tu disfraz y…_.- comentó tímidamente Harry.

_Bien chicos, os haré el favor, porque de lo contrario seríais capaces de salir vosotros mismos- _señalizó Marina_- así que decidme que necesitáis, dadme la lista y veré como conseguiros las cosas. _

_Y usted profesora¿ ya sabe de que va ir vestida? – _Preguntó Ron

_Creo que no voy a poder asistir, tengo asuntos que me reclaman, y ya los he pospuesto por demasiado tiempo y…_- comentó Marina.

Todos se miraron durante un momento, el silencio se estableció lentamente entre ellos, no sabían porque pero les daba la impresión de que lo de Marina no era más que una disculpa rápida, algo para salir del paso.

_Venga dadme esas listas_- los apuró Marina- _y veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Algo más que queráis contarme?_

_No nada_- respondieron rápidamente Harry y Ron.

_No, si queremos contarte algo_- intervino Hermione- _es sobre Harry pero mejor que te lo cuente él._

_Creí deciros que podíais confiar en mí_-les dijo Marina- _pero veo que tenéis aun mucha confianza. Venga sentaros otra vez, que voy a pedir unas tazas de Té y unos bocadillos._

Nada más dicho esto un Dobby se presentó en el despacho de Marina.

_¿Alguien mencionó a un elfo doméstico, oh Sr. Potter Dobby siempre a su servicio._

_Dobby tráenos algo de té, zumo y unos cuantos bocadillos ¿vale?-_ lo interrumpió Marina.

_A su servicio._

Fue un visto y no visto, mientras se colocaban cómodamente en el despacho, la comida y bebida se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. Ron fue el primero en abalanzarse sobe la comida, y en un santiamén estaba engullendo un bocadillo.

_Bueno pues cuando quieras empezar Harry_- dijo Marina mientras lo miraba fijamente.

_He tenido sueño, un sueño muy raro, pero el problema es que lo sueño casi todas las noches al menos habré soñado el mismo sueño dos o tres noches por semana desde hace un mes. Al principio no le daba importancia puesto que era sólo un sueño, es decir, no tenía la sensación de nada malo ni de nada bueno. Simplemente me veo a mi mismo entrando en un gran salón, con grandes estanterías llenas de libros, sofás cómodos y demás. De repente me paró en el medio y medio de la sala, me giró lentamente y comienzo a andar hacia una gran chimenea que se encuentra en la parte izquierda. Me paro delante y me quedo mirando fijamente el reloj que está encima de la misma, no hago nada más, ni siento nada más, luego despierto. Pero hace una semana, recuerdo perfectamente que mientras soñaba oí el reptar de una serpiente, de repente la vi, se movía por toda la sala, como buscando algo. Era Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort._

_¿Estás seguro que la serpiente era Nagini?-_ preguntó Marina

_Era Nagini estoy seguro_.

_Hemos estado investigando_-intervino entonces Hermione- _buscando mansiones antiguas, e intentando encontrar el símbolo que Harry vio en el reloj._

_¿El símbolo?-_ preguntó Marina- _¿qué símbolo?_

_El reloj tiene una esfera nacarada, y en el medio, tiene unas serpientes enroscadas formando un globo terrestre y debajo pone: "Tempus fugit est"._

_Curioso, parece el emblema de una familia, casa o algo por el estilo_- comentó Marina- _¿algo más que me puedas decir?_

_No, sólo que la casa está abandonada, tiene polvo, está sucia y la única vez que logré acercarme a la ventana observé que el paisaje que la rodea es inhóspito, no hay jardín, ni árboles es todo un paisaje yermo y triste._

_Interesante, muy interesante¿y habéis estado buscando?_

_Sí!_- dijo Hermione sonriendo- _buscamos Mansiones, datos sobre símbolos familiares y demás pero no hemos encontrado nada._

_- No habéis encontrado nada en la sección no prohibida o no oculta_- les comentó Marina- _¿veis como a veces es recomendable hablar con un adulto? _

_Pero, yo pensé_- balbuceó Hermione- _que…_

_No, hay familias que han querido de un modo u otro ocultar su oscuro pasado, han cambiado su nombre, han cambiado su emblema, y han borrado sus huellas ministeriales. Es lo lógico cuando el pasado pesa tanto, pero no siempre estos borrados son efectivos, hay libros llenos de leyendas y mitos, libros que recogen las historias contadas muchas veces por vecinos y amigos, libros que se van arrinconado en las estanterías y son olvidados. De repente alguien los encuentra, y los mete en la sección oculta, simple y llanamente porque tratan sobre historias oscuras, en tiempos oscuros._

_Entonces, tenemos que buscarlos en la sección prohibida_- dijo Harry.

_ No, yo voy a buscarlos en la sección prohibida y cuando tenga algo os aviso._

_- Eh! No es justo-_ protestó Hermione- _nosotros…_

_Si, vosotros estabais investigando_- dijo Marina_- pero ahora necesitáis ayuda, y yo os la voy a prestar no os preocupéis, no os voy a mantener al margen chicos. A lo demás en estos momentos, tenéis que prepararos para el baile. Y ahora iros, que ya es tarde y aún tenéis que hacer vuestros deberes antes de ir a cenar._

_Marina_- susurró Harry.

_¿Sí?_

_Por ahora preferiría que nadie más lo supiese_.

_Puedes confiar en mi Harry nadie más lo va saber, pero si realmente es importante ten en cuenta que Albus y la Orden deben estar al corriente._

_- Claro, muchas gracias._

Y sin más salió del despacho, mientras Marina organizaba mentalmente una pequeña visita a la zona prohibida de la gran biblioteca, no tenía pensado asistir al baile de Hallowen, no después de lo que había ocurrido hacia ocho años, tenía pensado quedarse en su habitación, pero así por lo menos estaría entretenida.

El 31 de octubre amaneció alegre y ventoso, las nubes habían dejado salir por última vez a un sol que se resistía a abandonar aquellos parajes por unos meses. El viento acompañaba al sol, mientras lo ayudaba de manera constante a mantener las nubes alejadas de él. Marina pasó la mañana dando clases, y poco antes del mediodía abandonó el colegio rumbo a Hogsmeade para comprar los complementos del trío.

Comió en las tres escobas, donde estuvo recordando viejos tiempos con Madame Rosmerta, y poco después de la comida volvió a Hogwarts con todo lo de la lista. Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde la pequeña de los Weasly discutía con sus compañeras de cuarto sobre el color adecuado de cabello para aquella noche, y Ron y Harry jugaban una partida al ajedrez mágico. Les entregó lo indicado, les dijo que lo pasaran bien, y sobre todo que no se metieran en líos. Una hora después Marina abandonaba Hogwarts, o eso creían todos, se despidió de algunos alumnos en la entrada, saludó a Minerva que se encontraba en la puerta del Gran Salón supervisando todo, fue consciente de que su abuelo la estaba observando desde su ventana, y desde algún lugar, si desde algún lugar, sintió unos profundos ojos negros que la seguían con la mirada.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada, cuando estuvo segura que su posición no era observada desde el colegio, se puso la capa de invisibilidad que le había pedido a Harry esa misma tarde, y torció a la izquierda, internándose casualmente en el bosque oscuro. Bordeó casi todo el colegio y finalmente se introdujo en el mismo por una entrada lateral oculta, su paseo la llevó finalmente a la entrada de sus aposentos donde se dispuso a esperar la llegada de la noche.

La actividad en el colegio era frenética, todos apuraban en sus salas comunes los últimos minutos antes del Gran Baile para estar perfectos. Todos querían aunque solo fuera por un momento olvidar lo que a su alrededor reinaba el caos, que la oscuridad amenazaba la luz, que de un lado o de otro, todos estaban llamados a luchar en esta guerra.

Poco después de las ocho, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió dejando paso a una horda de alumnos preparados para pasar una gran noche. El silencio se extendió en ese momento por todo el castillo, dejando claro que si había alguna actividad en el mismo esta no estaba en las plantas superiores. Aún así Marina abrió con cautela la puerta de sus dormitorios, y bajo la capa de invisibilidad se dirigió lentamente hacía la biblioteca. No pudo evitar oír a lo lejos el sonido de la música, y el murmullo de los jóvenes, tan lejano como sus recuerdos de aquella noche de Hallowen. Avanzó a través del pasillo del tercer piso, intentando no hacer ruido, por si algún fantasma o quizás el gracioso de Peeves decidiera finalmente no asistir a la fiesta.

Llegó ante la puerta de la gran biblioteca que se abrió con facilidad cuando la empujó, torció a la derecha, y enfrentó el pasillo que la llevaba a la sección prohibida. Le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, tendría que ser rápida, había algo en aquel sueño de Harry que le preocupaba. Pronunció el hechizo adecuado, y las puertas de la sección prohibida se abrieron, dejando paso a una noche muy larga.

En el Gran Comedor, la música y las risas de los jóvenes se confundían con palabras susurradas en los oídos de las parejas. Harry observaba como Ron y Hermione intentaban bailar en el centro de la pista, como Ron agachaba la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Hermione, y como esta última estaba más colorada que de costumbre. La verdad es que vistos desde su posición los dos hacían una bonita pareja, ella iba disfrazada de gatita, una preciosa y apuesta gatita, y Ron la acompañaba con un disfraz de lobo. Harry había sido más tradicional que ambos y la verdad es que su disfraz de vampiro tampoco estaba mal. De repente Snape se cruzó en su campo de visión, estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y si no fuera porque Harry lo creía imposible diría que también más nervioso. Miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien, y se giraba rápidamente hacía la puerta cuando esta se abría dejando paso a un alumno rezagado o a un profesor acompañado de una parejita que buscaba más intimidad de la permitida. Harry sintió en ese momento una sombra estaba detrás de él, se giró para encontrarse con un demonio muy sonriente.

_Sabes una cosa Potter_- le dijo una siseante voz muy conocida para él_- Severus es más valiente que Marina. Él está aquí. Claro que él no es la nieta del director para hacer lo que le venga en gana._

_Déjame en paz Malfoy_- respondió Harry.

_Parece que nuestra queridísima profesora de pociones ha escapado corriendo_ – insistió Malfoy.

_Eso no te concierte Malfoy, además que sabes tú al respecto!._

_Pregúntale a tu tutora que se siente cuando un profesor te besa en público._.

_Cállate Malfoy_- le reprendió Harry- _tú mismo dijiste en su clase que Snape la castigaba siempre, que la humillaba…_

_Bueno, como quieras pero me parece que este año no te enteras de nada Potter._

Harry estaba dispuesto a pelearse con Malfoy en ese momento, pero las miradas de súplica de Ron y Hermione que ahora se dirigían rápidamente hacía él, y la presencia de los dos matones de Malfoy, lo disuadió de hacerlo.

_Desaparece de mi vista Malfoy_- le escupió Harry.

_Encantado, no creas que quiero estar cerca de ti cara rajada y menos del pobretón y la sangre sucia. Buenas noches_- dijo desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

Cuando Harry se giró observó que no era el único que había desaparecido, Snape tampoco estaba en estos momentos en el Gran Salón.

Marina llevaba más de dos horas en la biblioteca y aún no había encontrado nada relevante, estaba cansada de ver símbolos de serpientes, una serpiente, dos, una enroscada en la otra, una retando a otra, etc. Básicamente creía haberlo visto todo, de repente, muy bajito, las notas de una canción se colaron por la ventana que tenía delante, sonrió para sí tristemente mientras recordaba su último baile de Hallowen.

**Flash Back**

Había rechazado todas las peticiones de sus compañeros, una tras otra, la cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, y no quería fastidiarle la noche a nadie. Aún recordaba el nerviosismo de sus compañeros y compañeras, los apuros para que todo estuviera preparado. Y por fin, llegó el gran día, había elegido ese disfraz un día en su visita a Hogsmeade, lo vio en un escaparate y le gustó. Nunca había viajado mucho, España e Inglaterra habían sido sus únicos destinos, y aunque le hubiese gustado hacerle la situación no era la adecuada. Por eso cuando vio el disfraz de Zíngara en el escaparate no lo dudo. Entró en el gran salón, con su impresionante disfraz. Nunca olvidaría ese día, nunca olvidaría el baile. Todo había transcurrido de manera normal, la cena y la apertura del baile, sus manos alrededor de los hombros de algún compañero y las manos de éste descansando en su cintura. La verdad es que su disfraz estaba causando un efecto devastador entre la población masculina. Había bailado varias piezas, se había reído, y compartido bromas y momentos con los demás compañeros, había sacado fotos y tendrían suficientes momentos para recordar. De repente, notó unas manos que la retiraban de su grupo, cuando se giró, sus ojos se perdieron en esos ojos que tanto la cautivaban, unos ojos en los que en ese momento se podía adivinar un brillo distinto, unos ojos negros que la acompañarían siempre.

_Creo Srta. Müller, que no es adecuado que la nieta del director baile con tantos jóvenes esta noche _- comentó Snape sin su sarcástica voz.

_¿Porqué profesor?_ – respondió Marina dulcemente_- por ahora, no he hecho nada malo._

_Srta. Müller_…- empezó de nuevo Snape, pero Severus se perdió en su mirada- _¿Te importaría concederme un baile, Marina?_

La sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Marina, Severus no era amigo de expresiones públicas pero en ese momento la estaba arrastrando hasta la pista. Lentamente se vio en la pista de baile, abrazada al profesor Snape, y bailando una de las canciones más lentas que habían sonado esa noche. Oía a su alrededor los murmullos de los alumnos que se preguntaban que hacía el profesor Snape bailando con su alumna más odiada, porque la abrazaba con tanta ternura y porque ella no huía de él. Pero allí estaba Marina, perdida en los ojos de Snape, al margen de los cuchicheos que se oían alrededor, al margen de todos y todo. Sus manos presionaron levemente su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, su rostro sin desviar ni un momento sus ojos negros de los de ella, descendió lentamente hacia sus labios y la besó, ese beso con el que había soñado tantas noches.

_Ahora supongo que ya no tendrá más moscardones alrededor_ - susurró lentamente en su oído haciéndola estremecerse con su cálido aliento- _no olvides que soy un hombre celoso, Marina._

Nunca supo en que momento terminó la canción, sólo que en un momento estaba bailando con él y al siguiente se encontraba sola en medio de la pista de baile, donde era observada por todo el Gran Salón.

**Fin Flash Back**

El sol despertó dulcemente a Marina. Había dormido en la Gran Biblioteca, ningún sonido se colaba ahora desde el Gran Salón, ningún sonido desde el castillo. Se despejó lentamente, maldiciéndose por dormirse acunada con sus recuerdos. El sueño había sido tan revelador como el beso de Severus unas semanas antes, no podía olvidarlo, necesitaba volver a sentirlo cerca, volver a perderse en sus abrazos y sus caricias.

_- Maldita sea_- susurró para sí misma- _aún tengo que volver a mis aposentos, cambiarme de ropa, salir del castillo y volver a entrar._ _En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta una manta encima, pero como llego allí?. _

Alguien más sabía que esa noche había estado en la biblioteca¿ pero quien?.No tenía tiempo para eso ahora, murmuró rápidamente un hechizo para colocar los libros en su lugar y salió de la biblioteca tan sigilosamente como había entrado la noche anterior, esperando que todo el mundo estuviera lo suficientemente cansado para no levantarse esa mañana.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan en este fanfic con el envío de reviews, aunque solo sea por esa gente merece seguir escribiendo. Deseo que todos disfrutéis tanto de la historia como yo escribiéndola. 


	9. La desconfianza de Harry

Disclaimer, estos personajes no son míos, ya sabemos todos a quien pertenecen, todo esto lo hago por diversión y no por ganar dinero.

* * *

Noviembre fue un mes para olvidar, principalmente porque el que no debe ser nombrado decidió extender más su reinado de terror y miedo. Sus ataques eran pequeños y dispersos, lo que los hacía más difícil de detectar. Ahora era un pequeño hospital muggle el que sufría sus iras, después una familia de magos que habían negado su ayuda a la oscuridad… 

La Orden trabajaba de manera frenética, el Ministerio pretendía controlar todos los sucesos e intentaba acallar los rumores de una posible destitución del Ministro. Marina había perdido aquel mes algunas clases con sus alumnos, sus explicaciones siempre basadas en motivos personales ya no convencían a unos jovencitos que se estaban haciendo adultos a pasos agigantados. El profesor Snape también solía ser uno de los ausentes, sus misiones para Voldemort, eran cada vez más peligrosas y su falta de información sobre la Orden empezaba a levantar ampollas entre los más allegados al señor tenebroso, que veían en Severus un posible espía de la luz. Sólo Harry parecía resistir en estos momentos los envites de la oscuridad, sus sueños volvían a ser tranquilos y relajados tras recuperar las clases de oclumancia, y el apoyo de sus amigos y compañeros se había convertido en un pilar básico en su vida. Sólo un atisbo de tristeza parecía acompañarlo cuando observaba como en el gran comedor la silla de Marina estaba aquel día vacía como tantos otros.

Harry estaba disgustado con Marina por haberle obligado a tomar esas clases de oclumancia con Snape, pero sobre todo por ocultarle su relación personal con Snape, con el falso y grasiento ex profesor de pociones. Marina, por otra parte, era consciente de que a Harry le sucedía algo con ella, pero intentaba recuperar las clases perdidas, además de los pequeños trabajos para la Orden que se acumulaban encima de su despacho. Estas pequeñas misiones en otros lugares, la tenían demasiado abstraída para poder hablar con él. Había seguido investigando ese dichoso símbolo de reloj que Harry había sacada de su sueño, pero ninguno de sus confidentes conocía nada, o al menos decía algo al respecto.

Las mañanas empezaban a ser cada vez más frías, como cada mañana Marina se levantó apurada, debía saltarse el desayuno si quería revisar la poción que había preparado el día anterior antes de la llegada de alumnos. La mañana pasó sin complicaciones, al mediodía tras la comida se pasó por el despacho de su abuelo para entregarle varias pociones embotelladas para la orden. La tarde se prepara ajetreada, además de que a última hora tendría pociones dobles con los de 6º. Espera tener entonces tiempo para hablar con Harry.

_Bien chicos esto es todo por hoy_- concluyó Marina en su última clase del día- _Recojan todo por favor, y Sr. Potter quédese un momento tengo que hablar con usted._

La clase salió lentamente entre murmullos de cansancio y protesta por la cantidad de deberes que tenían para hoy. Harry esperaba pacientemente a que el último alumno saliera por la puerta.

_Siento no tener mucho tiempo para la charla profesora Müller pero tengo clases de Oclumancia con el profesor Snape._- le indicó Harry.

_Así que ahora soy la profesora Müller_- comentó Marina.

Marina se extrañó ante el comportamiento retraído y frío del muchacho, tomando una hoja de papel garabateo rápidamente con una pluma una disculpa para el profesor Snape por la clase de Oclumancia que Harry se iba a perder, se la entregó a su lechuza y se sentó para disfrutar de lo que ella se le antojaba no sería una charla corta.

_Bien Harry_- comenzó Marina_- ya estás disculpado con el profesor Snape así que ahora, vamos a tener una charla. Primero disculparme por no haber estado más pendiente de ti este mes, pero tanto Hermione como Ron me confirmaron en algunas ocasiones que estabas bien, además he tenido varios problemas y no tengo casi nada de tiempo._

_De acuerdo_- respondió escuetamente Harry.

_¿Qué pretendes hacer un monólogo, Harry ¿qué te sucede?_

_Nada_

_- Harry creí que confiabas en mí._

_Si yo también creí que podía confiar en ti-_ respondió dolido Harry.

_Harry si no me dices que te pasa no puedo ayudarte_.

_¿Y En que me vas a ayudar¿Entregándome a Snape?-_ le espetó Harry- _¿o al mismísimo Lord Voldemort?_

_No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas-_ se sorprendió Marina.

_Pues entonces dime¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Yo confiaba en ti, me has traicionado, yo te conté todo, y solamente esperaba que hicieses lo mismo, que confiases en mí._

_No sé lo que habrás oído pero no te entiendo, si no eres más claro no podré hacerte ver en que te fallé._

Entonces como sí estuviese esperando ese mismo instante durante muchos días, Harry levanto la vista para enfrentarse a Marina, pero en ese momento, vio a una mujer preocupada por él, vio a una persona que sufría tanto como él sufría, y observó como estaba intentando vencer ese miedo que desde el primer día Harry apreció en su mirada. Se tranquilizó, de la manera pausada y tranquila pasó a relatarle la noche de Hallowen, sus impresiones del profesor Snape y su charla con Draco. Marina escuchó todo atentamente, y sonrío al acabar.

_Bien, pues poco más que decir_- respondió Marina

_Entonces ¿es verdad?-_ preguntó un sorprendido Harry.

_Severus me castigó desde el primer año de mi estancia en Hogwarts. Su primera frase dedicada a mí fue el primer día de clases: "vaya, vaya, la Srta. Müller una nueva celebridad para este colegio, veamos como se defiende la nieta del director"._

_A mí también me llamó celebridad_- la interrumpió Harry.

_Si, quizá sea esa su forma de ser, por eso te compadecí en su momento. Para él nunca hacía nada bien, realmente no era buena en pociones, pero desde luego no era la peor, en eso y en el resto, bueno si acaso en adivinación pero porque tenía una imaginación impresionante me encantaba pregonar la muerte de alguien._

_Pero_- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su boca recordando sus propias clases de adivinación- _ahora eres buena en pociones._

_Él me convirtió en lo que soy, soy buena en pociones y en DCAO gracias a él, y domino un poco la Oclumancia también gracias a él. Me castigaba continuamente, pero cada vez los castigos eran menos castigos, pasé de limpiar calderos y estanterías a recibir clases particulares extras en todas aquellas asignaturas que lo desease. Severus me ayudaba con los hechizos de DCAO que no me salían, me ayuda a repasar la poción de ese día que me había salido mal y tenía la mala costumbre de introducirse en mi mente para sacarme puntos cuando lo maldecía mentalmente._

_Por eso aprendiste Oclumancia_- le indicó Harry.

_Si, por eso, porque llegó un momento que tenía un secreto que no quería que nadie supiera, porque llegó un momento en que comprendí que de algún modo incomprensible me había enamorado de ese hombre. Temía el ridículo cuando él se enterase, tenía 17 años Harry._

_Pero Snape…-_ empezó Harry.

_Profesor Snape, Harry_- le corrigió Marina.

_Vale, pero el profesor Snape te besó en público_- dijo Harry- _aunque te odiaba_

_Si, no es un secreto, cualquier ex alumno de aquella época puede decírtelo, fue en el baile de Hallowen de mi último año en Hogwarts, lo puse celoso y perdió los papeles. Lo de odiarme fue una máscara, Severus es el rey de la interpretación, si estuviéramos en el mundo muggle le darían un oscar al mejor actor. No todo el mundo es lo que parece, y Severus desde luego no es el ser cruel y cretino que la mayoría de la gente cree. Pero cuando eres espía de … - _Casi se le había escapado, no podía creerlo, como podía ella decir eso delante de Harry, nadie debía enterarse por la seguridad de él.

¿_Espía de…? –_ Pregunto Harry.

_Lo siento Harry, esto no te lo tenía que haber dicho, y es muy peligroso que lo sepas, así que olvídalo._

_- De modo que quizás la crueldad con que Snape nos trata a veces Harry, es debido a un motivo, aunque ese motivo no justifique su comportamiento del todo._

_Sólo fue eso un beso¿no hubo más_?- preguntó Harry sonrojándose débilmente- _no sé, no es curiosidad, pero me gustaría poder defenderme de Draco cuando este me ataque._

_Si hubo más, aunque a mí siempre me supo a poco._

_¿está permitido una relación profesor – alumno?_- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

_Si y no, verás. Severus luego de lo ocurrido puso su cargo a disposición del director, Albus como mi tutor legal tuvo que presentar en el ministerio una alegato por el que se hacía participe de que estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, y no ponía impedimentos para ello. Y yo por mi parte pasaba la prueba del Veritaserum para comprobar que el profesor Snape no estaba abusando de una alumna de algún modo, vamos que yo no estuviese obrando contra mi voluntad. Además me comprometía a ser evaluada por otro profesor en Pociones._

_Entonces os queríais, los dos_- le dijo Harry- _no se puede poner tantos obstáculos a un amor y superarlos por nada. Y si os queríais porque no estáis juntos._

_Claro que nos queríamos Harry pero no todo acaba como uno espera_- le comentó Marina- _a veces la vida te pone a prueba_.

_¿Todavía lo amas?_

Marina sonrió tristemente a esa pregunta, cuantas veces se la había hecho en estos siete años. Cuantas veces contestó: "No, ya no lo amo", y después volvió a caer en la necesidad de recordarlo. Por un momento el sabor de los labios de Severus volvió a los suyos propios, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, la sensación de pérdida que la embargaba cuando se alejaba de ella. Claro que lo amaba, y lo amaría siempre, y cada vez le costaba menos recordárselo, pero era algo con lo que debía vivir, construir un futuro en el cual pudiera ser feliz sin Severus.

_Bien Harry_- continuó Marina como si no hubiera oído la pregunta- _me alegro que hayas sido sincero conmigo, cuando te vuelva a pasar algo ven a mi. Lo que hemos hablado hoy aquí no lo comentes ¿vale, y sí… No me mires así, a Ron y a Hermione puedes decírselo, pero a nadie más. Tengo la impresión de que Draco lo usará cuando lo crea necesario. Ahora a hacer los deberes y descansar. _

_De acuerdo. Buenas noches Marina_- respondió Harry.

_Buenas noches. Una cosa más, vamos a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts Harry si quieres hacer algo especial coméntamelo, y sigo mirando lo de la mansión y el símbolo pero es complicado._

_Gracias._

Harry salió de allí con una visión distinta de Snape, era como si estos seis años hubiera estado viendo a un impostor. Marina lo había amado y el Snape que él conocía no fomentaba ese sentimiento entre los demás, entonces que ocultaba el misterioso profesor en su vida. ¿De quien era espía Snape?. Harry, quizás ahora empezaba a entender algo que le rondaba por la cabeza hace mucho tiempo¿Quién es Snape realmente?.

Hermione fue la menos sorprendida ante la declaración de Harry de lo que había existido entre Snape y Marina, Ron puso el grito en el cielo mientras se preguntaba si Marina tenía ojos en la cara. Pero los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que quizás en el fondo Snape no tenía porque ser el cretino que todos creían. Bueno si era el cretino, pero quizás fuese algo más… Habían estado hablando en la torre de astronomía, solos, o eso creían ellos que no vieron como una sombra negra los seguía desde el principio pensando que tramaban. Los tres se retiraron riendo a su respectiva sala común, mientras Severus se deslizaba desde el lugar donde había estado oculto.

_Así que puede que no sea tan cretino_ – murmuró Snape para sí mismo

Le hubiera gustado saber la respuesta de Marina a la pregunta de Harry pero Severus sabía que le había hecho mucho daño. Se retiró a sus mazmorras pensando que quizás debería enfrentar de nuevo a Marina, las palabras de Harry resonaban todavía en su memoria, y Severus de manera semejante a lo que hacía Marina recordó, recordó su pasado con Marina y aunque le dolía tanto haberla perdido, también sabía que el recuerdo de ese amor era una constante en su vida. Se sentó en ese sofá que tantas veces habían compartido y sirviéndose un vaso de un brebaje, un brebaje muy parecido en sus efectos al Whisky que los muggles bebían, se perdió en su pasado.

**Flash Back**

Aún recordaba fácilmente a aquella chica de mirada desafiante que se sentaba en la primera fila. Recordaba su primera humillación en público, y como la tuvo durante seis meses limpiando calderos, las mazmorras, botes e incluso su despacho cuando todo lo demás ya estaba limpio. La observaba en clases y pensó que quizás se podría hacer algo bueno de un león por una vez, además era la nieta del director y a él le debía demasiado. Sus castigos se convirtieron en magníficas clases magistrales, ya no de su asignatura pociones, si no te todo aquello que ella no llevaba bien. Que bien se sintió entonces pudiendo transmitir a alguien sus conocimientos de artes oscuras o volviendo a recordar como estaban las constelaciones en el cielo. Nunca supo en que momento ese sentimiento se instaló entre ellos, pero nació, nació de las tardes de complicidad compartidas en las mazmorras, de las discusiones sobre un ingrediente o sobre un hechizo, nació de esos momentos que ellos construyeron.

No hacía falta castigarla para que apareciera en sus mazmorras con un ensayo mal hecho, o simplemente para limpiar algunos calderos porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que manera de buscar su compañía, algo que Severus agradecía. Severus siempre creyó que Albus fue más rápido en saber lo que pasaba que ellos mismos, quizás como dice la leyenda el humo lo ven antes los de afuera que los de dentro. La echó de menos en la última noche de Hallowen, pero no la culpaba, él tampoco quería estar allí, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Sus bailes con otros compañeros, las miradas disimuladas hacía la esquina donde él estaba semiescondido, y finalmente un ataque de celos tan grande que lo llevó a besarla en medio de la pista de baile. Los sucesos se dispararon después, y les llevó a vivir uno de los años más importantes de su vida.

**Fin Flash Back**

Severus apuró su vaso de su brebaje pensando en las últimas palabras de Harry, y recordando su último beso.

_dijo que pensaba volver una de estas noches a la biblioteca para continuar buscando el símbolo_- susurraba Harry a Ron y a Hermione.

_Si quisiera podríamos ayudarla_- le indicó Hermione.

_No creo que ella quiera_…"

_Perfecto_- susurró para si mismo Severus- _un buen lugar para comenzar un encuentro_.

Severus arregló su túnica antes de salir hacía el Gran Comedor, haría su ronda puntual tras la cena para quitar puntos a los alumnos rezagados y después se dirigiría a la Biblioteca.

Marina llegó a la Gran Biblioteca tarde, se había quedado corrigiendo unos ensayos, y quería acabar. Le sorprendió encontrar la puerta de la sección prohibida abierta y una pequeña vela en una de las mesas, Madame Pomfrey no solía ser tan despistada. Cuando se dirigía hacia allí oyó el leve susurrar de una capa y una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

_Pensé que llegarías antes, como no sabía que habías mirado ya, empecé por los últimos libros de la colección, pensé que tú empezarías por los primeros._

_Profesor Snape ¿qué hace aquí?-_ preguntó una sorprendida Marina.

_ Esperándote_

_¿Esperándome_?- ahora sí que Marina no salía de su asombro.

_Esta tarde oí a Harry comentarle a sus queridos amiguitos, que estabas intentando buscar un símbolo, pensé que necesitarías ayuda_- contestó un Snape totalmente carente de su habitual frío carácter.- _y deberías decirle a tu protegido que tenga cuidado con las conversaciones públicas, puede haber oídos cerca._

_Lo tendré en cuenta, y si empecé por el principio. Esto es absurdo_- se dijo Marina más para si mismo que para Snape-_ ¿qué estamos haciendo?_

_Buscando un símbolo de serpientes enroscadas formando un globo terráqueo_ y…

_Una frase "Tempus fugit est_"- concluyó Marina.

_Exacto, siempre formamos un buen equipo_.- murmuró Snape esbozando una ligera sonrisa- _¿continuamos?_

Si la noche de Hallowen fue larga para Marina, aquella no se esperaba menos, estaba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, buscando un símbolo de una casa misteriosa, y al lado estaba el único hombre que la perturbaba de manera innatural, su Severus, el Severus del que se enamoró.

Algo la despertó poco antes del amanecer.

_Marina, Marina_- susurraba una cálida voz sobre su cuello.

_Un poquito más_- respondió Marina media dormida aún.

_Marina, tenemos que volver a las habitaciones, a lo demás debes dormir algo antes de tu próxima clase._

Marina abrió entonces definitivamente los ojos, y refunfuñando se levantó de su asiento, tenía el cuello y la espalda agarrotados y lo peor es que aún no habían encontrado nada. Severus colocó los libros nuevamente en sus sitios, apagó las velas y cerró las puertas de la sección prohibida. Lentamente se deslizaron por los pasillos del tercer piso hasta los aposentos de Marina.

_- Gracias Severus, sin tu ayuda aún me quedarían muchas noches más_- le dijo Marina mientras se apoyaba dolorida en el marco de su puerta.

_No te preocupes, ambos estamos en el mismo bando y…_ - Severus se contuvo antes de seguir- _descansa un poco te hará falta. Creo que sería conveniente descansar esta noche ya continuaremos la siguiente. _

Tanto uno como otro volvían a notar esa sensación que los embargaba cuando estaban juntos, esa necesidad imperiosa de perderse en los brazos del otro, de besarse hasta perder el aliento. Por eso se había ido, porque ambos sabían que si los dos vivían en el castillo, no podrían romper sus lazos. Marina luchó contra sus deseos de besar a Severus en aquel mismo momento, de arrastrarlo al interior de su habitación y perderse entre sus caricias, entre sus besos.

_Buenas noches_- susurró Marina mientras se introducía en su habitación.

_Buenas noches_ - susurró Severus.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que con sus reviews están ayudando a que esta historia siga adelante muchas gracias. 


	10. Llegó la Navidad

Lo de siempre los personajes no son mios, ya sabemos todos a quien pertenecen y yo solo los tomo prestados para mis calenturienta mente.

* * *

Y la Navidad llegó, el tiempo pasaba rápido, demasiado rápido, tanto que quizás nadie estaría preparado a tiempo, o preparados sí, pero no en el momento necesario…, el peligro se acercaba tan sigiloso como la sombra que trae tras de si la noche. Voldemort ya no se ocultaba, el ministerio estaba saturado de trabajo, y no podía evitar que campara a sus anchas, reclutando a nuevos sirvientes, y sin que por ahora nada ni nadie se le hubiese enfrentado con éxito. Los pocos que conocían realmente la situación se preguntaban "¿A que está esperando el ministerio?", muchas grandes familias que en el pasado se habían enfrentado a Volemort huían a algún país extranjero. ¿Aunque con Voldemort libre donde se puede estar seguro hoy en día?. 

En Hogwarts la mayoría de los alumnos pasarían estas Navidades en el colegio por cuestiones de seguridad. Pero aún así Albus no podía dejar de pensar en todas esos alumnos que sí volverían a casa para pasar estas fiestas, y cuantos no volverían, y de los que regresasen cuantos serían ya seguidores del señor tenebroso.

Había decidido preparar una inolvidable cena de Navidad para todos, y un gran baile al terminar. Así que a unos días de Nochebuena los alumnos de Hogwarts se preparaban para el primer partido de Quiddicth trascendental de la temporada Slytherin- Gryffindor y para una magnífica cena de Nochebuena.

Mientras tanto, Marina y Severus seguían buscando una pista que les llevara al símbolo que Harry volvía a tener en sus sueños. Habían leído dos veces todos los libros de la sección prohibida e incluso habían vuelto a leer los libros de carácter general, realmente llevaban más de 3 semanas en ello, pasando varias noches juntos en la biblioteca, y se había convertido en algo rutinario. Había momentos en que ambos olvidaban todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y volvían a aquellos días en que compartían confidencias y risas en las mazmorras. Eso sí por algún motivo que ambos se negaban a plantearse, sus encuentros eran siempre por la noche, a solas y sin que nadie fuera consciente de ello. Aunque Marina al igual que Severus tenía la ligera impresión que de algún modo Albus lo sabía, sobre todo cuando esa noche los hizo llamar a su despacho.

_Buena noches Marina_- saludó Albus- _pasa y siéntate Severus no tardará en llegar_.

_Buenas noches_- saludó Snape desde la puerta.

_Severus, hijo mío, siéntate_- dijo Albus mientras señalaba la silla vacía al lado de Marina- _¿queréis un té¿caramelos de limón?._

_No gracias_- contestaron ambos.

_Bien os he hecho venir aquí porque creo que estáis realizando juntos una pequeña investigación que no está dando sus frutos_- sonrió Albus mirándolos por encima de sus gafas- _cuando Nicolás Flamel murió me donó parte de su colección de libros, libros antiguos, aquellos que él consideraba más importantes o que creía que no deberían caer en manos inadecuadas, el caso es que el otro día buscando cierta información para uno de mis experimentos…_

_Abuelo_- lo interrumpió Marina- _al grano_.

_Si, perdón el caso es que encontré una trilogía sobre mitos y leyenda mágicos, son historias recogidas de viva voz y posteriormente transcritas por un cronista, no se sabe hasta que punto son verdad o no, pero…_

¿_Y bien¿porqué tengo la impresión de que en esos libros está la solución?_- preguntó Snape.

_No lo sé Severus, pero creo conveniente que le echarais una ojeada_- sonrío Albus- _tomad, y espero que os sean de ayuda. Eso sí cuando tengáis la información que buscáis creo que será necesario que informemos al resto de la Orden._

_Gracias Abuelo_.

_Albus._

Mientras bajaban las escaleras ambos se miraron sonriendo.

_- Creo que sabe mucho más del tema de lo que nos dice, que lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo, y que como de costumbre nos ha dejado que lo investigásemos por nuestra cuenta haber si obteníamos alguna otra información, de modo que trabajásemos juntos todas estas noches para que mejoráramos nuestra relación_- expuso Snape.

_- Bueno, sabes que el abuelo siempre fue un entrometido, creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que tú y yo…_- empezó Marina.

_- ¿tú y yo?-_ preguntó Snape parándose para mirarla fijamente.-_ Marina tenemos que hablar de ello, hay cosas que no han cambiado y lo sabes._

_- Déjalo, es mejor así. Tenemos que echar una ojeada a esto¿te parece bien en mi despacho en una hora?_

¿_Porqué no en las mazmorras_?- inquirió Severus.

_- Porque son demasiado frías._

_- Hace tiempo no decías eso_.- respondió entrecortadamente Severus.

Marina lo miró con tristeza, tenía que controlar su lengua lo sabía pero al fin y al cabo ese era un defecto que ni el mismísimo profesor Snape con sus innumerables castigos había sido capaz de corregir.

_Hasta dentro de una hora Sev_erus- musitó Marina mientras enfilaba el pasillo que la llevaría a su dormitorio.

Una hora después la puerta de su despacho se abría dejando paso a un Severus no menos que molesto.

_- Vaya _–comentó Marina- _veo que no está de muy buen humor esta tarde._

_- Mi humor es lo de menos, pongámonos a trabajar.-_contestó el siempre frío y sarcástico profesor.

Cada uno de ellos se sentó en una silla frente a la gran mesa de roble que ocupaba el centro del despacho de Marina.

_- ¿Has encontrado algo?_-preguntó una cansada Marina después de tres horas de trabajo.

_-No ¿y tú?_

_- Nada. Yo no sé si tengo fuerzas para continuar._

_- Pues la solución debe estar ahí_-comentó Severus-_conozco lo suficiente a tu abuelo para saber que si nos los dio era porque sabía que aquí encontraríamos algo. Pide algo de comer y después seguimos mirando._

Severus se desplazó entonces al gran sofá que Marina tenía en su despacho, donde esta solía descansar muchas veces entre clases y clase. Marina se comunicaba con Dobby para que le trajera algo de comer, preguntándose si Severus sería consciente de la cantidad de veces que ella había permanecido tumbada en ese sofá, pensando en él, recordando sus caricias, sus besos, recordando el beso que le había dado el mes anterior, el beso que los dos pretendían haber olvidado…

La llegada de Dobby con todo lo pedido la sobresaltó y no pudo menos que dar un pequeño salto.

_- Disculpe_-comenzó Dobby-_Dobby no quería asustar a la profesora._

_- No te preocupes, Dobby, es solo que la profesora no estaba aquí. Puedes irte y gracias._

Y cogiendo las cosas se sentó al lado de Severus. Comenzaron a comer en completo silencio, solo se percibía el ligero crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea que calentaba la habitación.

_Bueno_- comenzó una nerviosa Marina­_- mañana es el famoso partido Gryffindor-Slytherin._

_ Si, pero como sabrás no tenéis nada que hacer._

_ No creo que las serpientes sean tan buenas, a lo demás por lo que tengo oído algunos miembros de tu equipo compraron su entrada en él mientras que los leones están ahí por méritos propios._

_ ¿tú crees?_- respondió un frío Severus- _Marina ¿estás intentando retarme de nuevo?_

En ese momento, Marina fue consciente de lo que sus palabras implicaban, recordó sonrojándose ligeramente, los momentos en que luchaban en las mazmorras, como discutían sobre un tema en particular y ella le llevaba la contraria para cabrearlo, solo para ver como perdía los estribos y la acaba castigando. Porque si algo amaba Marina eran esos castigos, esos castigos en los que Severus la hacía sentir tan indefensa y tan completa al final.

_Ya no tenemos edad para comportarnos así_-comentó Snape-_ es absurdo que estemos ignorando lo que pasó._

_- En eso estoy de acuerdo Severus, pero si me fui, fue porque no podíamos luchar contra lo que sentíamos, no podíamos ignorarnos._

_- Y siete años después seguimos sin poder hacerlo-_contestó Severus mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Marina lo observó acercarse, fue consciente de lo que iba a suceder pero no quería pararlo, no podía pararlo. Su cuerpo reaccionó al acercamiento de Severus, sus labios volvieron a juntarse, ese calor que solo Severus sabía transmitirle, la lengua de Severus delimitó el contorno de sus labios y pidió permiso para entrar, un permiso que Marina le concedió gustosa. Volvía a sentirse llena, volvía a sentir como si le devolvieran algo que le hubieran arrebatado.

_Sev…_- le susurró lentamente en el oído notando la excitación que lo recorrió en ese mismo instante.

_Nadie pronuncia mi nombre como tú Marina-_ respondió entrecortadamente Snape.

Sus labios recorrían el cuello de Marina, obteniendo a su paso pequeños jadeos de satisfacción. Un sonido en la ventana les arrebató el momento. Marina se levantó lentamente, y observó como la lechuza de Karl un amigo suyo picaba lentamente el cristal pidiendo permiso para entrar.

La saludó alegremente, mientras le quitaba la carta que traía para ella. Le regaló una de las chucherías que llevaba oculta bajo su capa, y esta se alejó ululando feliz. Marina desenrolló en pergamino y leyó lentamente la carta. Una pequeña muestra de preocupación cruzó su rostro, se esperaban unas Navidades movidas. Guardó la carta en la mesa de su escritorio, y volviendo a componer su rostro se giró hacia Severus, parecía como si Karl la estuviera salvando de algo que debía evitar.

_- Creo que deberíamos seguir trabajando-_comentó Marina fríamente -_ya llevo demasiado tiempo con esto y tengo la impresión de que nos estamos perdiendo algo importante._

_- ¿Llevas desde la noche de Hallowen?_-preguntó Snape intentando parecer sorprendido_- ¿Estuviste en el castillo esa noche¿Por qué lo ocultaste¿Tanto odias lo que pasó?_

_- Acabas de usar Oclumancia conmigo­_- respondió una molesta Marina.

_- No profesora, no he usado oclumancia con usted, pero creo que si quisiera hacerlo no tendría ningún problema .Debería mejorar su nivel profesora Müller_- respondió un frío Snape.

Marina recordó entonces su noche de Hallowen y el calor de una manta que la arropaba por la mañana, y se preguntó cuando o donde Severus aprendió a ver en ella de manera tan transparente.

_ Estuviste en la biblioteca aquella noche, me encontraste y me tapaste_- lo enfrentó Marina.

_¿Es un delito, profesora? Estaba haciendo mi ronda habitual y descubrí que algunos leones no son tan valientes como dicen ser. _

_- ¡Cretino!_- le respondió Marina.

_Continuemos_- murmuró un frío Severus.

El silencio entre ellos era tenso, ni la comodidad del sofá, ni el lejano crepitar del fuego eran un bálsamo para dos personas cuyos pensamientos no estaban del todo puestos en las páginas de los libros que pasaban. Ambos de manera distinta recordaban, su pasado, esos besos que se habían prodigado, besos robados en una esquina de las mazmorras, en los límites del bosque oscuro, besos que los ayudaban a conservar lo suyo, a conservar su mundo.

_- Por Merlín!_- empezó Marina- _la familia Ravokanov._

_- No puede ser_- le respondió Severus-_ es un mito._

_- Pues creo que este mito puede ser realidad._

_- Es tarde, pero mañana a primera hora deberíamos hablar con Albus, hay que convocar a la Orden._

_- Veremos- _dijo Marina_- mañana a primera hora. También debemos avisar a Harry, puede sernos de ayuda._

Severus se levantó de su asiento lentamente, y sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás dijo.

_- Buenas noches, profesora Müller_.

_- Buenas noches, profesor Snape_- contestó una triste Marina.

A la mañana siguiente Marina corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguida por tres adolescentes que no la hacían más que acribillar a preguntas sobre quien era la familia, que podía significar el símbolo, etc. Ella sólo sabía que llegaba tarde a una reunión con el director, la subdirectora y el jefe de las serpientes y que en vez de aparecer acompañado de Harry lo hacía también de Ron y Hermione.

_Buenos días_- saludó Marina-_siento el retraso pero… no pude librarme de ellos… ­_dijo mientras Hermione y Ron aparecían tras la puerta.

_Veo que el nivel de nuestro profesorado Albus es cada día mejor_- mencionó un sarcástico Snape mientras sonreía a la jefa de los leones.-_ Creo profesora Müller que su incapacidad para dominar al alumnado no es un punto a su favor._

_Bien no estamos aquí para juzgar la situación, y seguramente Harry tendría después una charla con sus amigos para contarle todo así porque no empezar nosotros_- intervino un Albus conciliador- _tomad asiento._

Los chicos tomaron asiento lo más cerca de Marina que pudieron y mantenían su cabeza tan baja como les era posible.

_- Bien_- comenzó Albus- _el profesor Snape y la profesora Müller han encontrado algo interesante sobre el símbolo que usted ve en sus sueños Sr. Potter. Pertenece a la familia Ravokanov._

_- ¿Y quien es la familia Ravokanov?-_intervino una insegura Hermione_- la profesora Müller no ha querido contarnos nada._

_- Vaya veo que algo si sabe mantener la boca cerrada_- contestó Snape

_- Pensé profesor que a usted no le gustaba que mi boca estuviera cerrada_- le respondió Marina sonriendo mientras dejaba caer sutilmente una clara mención sexual.

_Ya basta!-_ interrumpió Albus- _no estamos jugando¿podemos comportarnos como adultos por una vez? _

_- Perdón- _contestaron los dos al unísono tras la regañina de Albus.

_Bien_- continuó Albus- _La familia Ravokanov, no es una familia inglesa como su apellido os puede indicar, se decía que procedía de Rumanía, un país en el este de Europa. Allí destacó por sus prácticas no muy comunes y por sus ideas de una auténtica limpieza de sangre, matrimonios entre sangres limpias y demás. Todos los que querían formar parte de su familia pasaban una amplia selección, su familia debía ser toda sangre limpia, debían demostrar ser magos de prestigio…Su locura les llevó a celebrar matrimonios entre los miembros de la familia, la consaguinidad no es buena cuando se está hablando de matrimonios, los defectos genéticos se extendieron como una plaga entre los miembros de la familia._

_- Pero esta casa no está en Rumanía- _respondió Harry_- tengo la sensación de que está cerca._

_- En eso tienes razón. _– Continuó Albus_- El miedo al rechazo y las numerosas leyendas que de ellos se contaban les hizo abandonar Rumanía, se desplazaron a Inglaterra. Se dice que construyeron una gran Mansión en las afueras de Londres, rodeada de un enorme terreno inhóspito y vacío, nadie da razón de donde se encuentra esta mansión, ni de donde podría estar. Los leyendas suelen acabar donde empiezan los mitos y en este caso así es, lo que viene después es todo mito. Se dice que en su cruce de sangre en la familia llegó a nacer un mago tan poderoso como malvado, un mago que escapó al control de sus predecesores. Parecido al mismísimo Voldemort, sembró el terror en la Inglaterra de principios del Milenio. Su familia abrumada por la culpa y la desesperación se unieron su poder en un ultimo, poderoso y olvidado conjuro, una última cruzada que los llevó a la muerte, tras unir sus fuerzas para vencerlo. Se dice que antes de morir, consiguieron confinar su esencia en un objeto tan poderoso como misterioso y permanecerá allí hasta el fin de los días o hasta que alguien lo libere._

_Es decir_- intervino Severus- _si el señor tenebroso se hace con ese poder, ya no habrá nada ni nadie que puede pararlo. ¿Y si ya lo tiene¿Y si ya sabe que es?_

_Bien, Lord Voldemort debe localizar la casa, y encontrar el modo de entrar en ella_.- continuó un impertérrito Albus- _y una vez allí encontrar el objeto de poder, del cual misteriosamente no se sabe nada._ _Además sus antecesores usaron uno de los equinoccios, el de primavera, para aumentar su poder junto con el de la naturaleza y vencerlo._

_Básicament_e- intervino Marina- _tenemos hasta el 20 de Marzo para encontrar la casa, lograr entrar en ella, encontrar el objeto y destruirlo_.

¿_Destruirlo?_- intervino Harry- _Podemos utilizarlo nosotros, podemos utilizar su poder_.

_No_ – contestó un demasiado serio Albus- _no podemos contar con la ayuda de un ser de ese estilo, no podemos condenarlo a una vida mortal de servidumbre, debemos liberarlo de modo que no sirva a nadie._

_No es justo_- le replicó Harry- _como usted no va a luchar contra Voldemort, como usted no va a tener que jugarse la vida con él. _

_Bien ya basta Harry_- le increpó Marina- _por ahora es todo. Creo que sobra decir que esto no debería salir de aquí, y es hora de que vayáis bajando al campo, jugáis contra Slytherin ¿o lo habéis olvidado?_

Hermione, Harry y Ron se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, se habían olvidado del partido y seguramente en estos momentos su equipo no estaba muy entusiasmando con su ausencia en los vestuarios.

Los cuatro se quedaron un rato en silencio.

_- La Orden está avisada desde ayer_- comenzó Albus- _buscan la casa y observan cualquier movimiento de mortífagos que nos puedan dar alguna pista. ¿Severus, no sabes nada?_

_- No Albus_- terció Severus- _el señor tenebroso me está dejando al margen de muchas de sus decisiones últimamente._

_- Creo Severus_- intervino Minerva- _que no deberías volver a actuar como espía, yo creo que el hecho de que no te involucre de manera activa en sus planes es un síntoma de que algo no va bien, de que desconfían que no seas un servidor de la luz._

_- O un síntoma del verdadero lado en el que se encuentra el profesor Snape-_ comentó sutilmente Marina_.- porque dígame profesor ¿no estará jugando con ambos bandos?_

_Puede ser Marina_- le respondió fríamente Severus- _pero por ahora soy lo poco que tenéis dentro.¿ No te fías de mi, o no te fías de ti?_

_Ya basta, creo que ambos sois lo suficientemente adultos para aceptar las consecuencias de vuestros actos _- comentó Albus- V_ayamos a ver el partido. Estoy pensando yo que sería una buena situación para que Severus y Marina se sentaran juntos._

_¿Perdón?-_ peguntó una molesta Marina.

_- Que mejor que ustedes dos sentados juntos para hacer ver a todos los miembros de la junta escolar que el colegio funciona a la mil maravillas_- sonrió cínicamente.- _ a lo demás deberían limar esas asperezas que tienen desde el principio de curso, bueno mejor dicho que solo tienen en contadas ocasiones._

Albus se levantó de su asiento tendiéndole solícito su brazo a Minerva que lo aceptó con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras Severus miraba interrogante a Marina que sin mirarlo si quiera salió del despacho del director murmurando para sus adentros.

El partido transcurría rápidamente, había que reconocer que ambos equipos estaban muy por encima del nivel de las otras dos casas del colegio. Se notaba que eran los mejores, el marcador iba casi empatado, y se podían observar maravillosas jugadas de ambos bandos. Marina observaba de reojo a Severus, y ésta a ella, ambos estaban disfrutando abiertamente del partido. A lo demás eran conscientes de las miradas no solo de Albus y Minerva sobre ellos, sino de casi todo el campo, sobre todo en esos momentos, en que Severus de manera intencionada ponía su mano sobre el brazo de Marina y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, le susurraba sonriendo algunas de las jugadas.

No la vieron, ellos nunca fueron buscadores, pero sí observaron como de repente como las escobas de Harry y Draco se ponían en marcha, a velocidades fuera de lo humanamente creíble. Marina empezó a temblar de manera considerable y su preocupación por Harry se hizo palpable en cada línea de su rostro. Tampoco Severus perdía detalle de la persecución a la par que observaba a Marina y la tensión que esta transmitía. Harry se acercaba rápidamente a la snitch dorada pero también a una de las columnas que flanqueaban el estadio, Marina sacó su varita, estaba dispuesta a interrumpir ese vuelo mortal en caso de ser necesario, la mano de Severus sobre la suya la disuadió en el acto.

_- Sabe lo que hace, no en vano ha sido el buscador más joven del siglo_- le susurró Severus.

Marina sonrió antes este comentario, volvió su vista hacia el juego que se desarrollaba en el campo, inconscientemente agarró la mano de Severus, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Draco aminoró la marcha y frenó bruscamente, Harry en cambio, se estiró sobre su escoba, dominando esta con una mano y extendiendo la otra hacía el objeto dorado que volaba incansablemente delante suya. Su mano derecha se cerró ágilmente mientras la izquierda provocaba en el último momento un giro brusco para evitar chocar contra la columna. Descendió sonriendo hasta el centro del campo donde mostró la pequeña snitch que revoloteaba en su mano. La señora Hooch pitó el final del partido y los miembros de Gryffindor aupaban enfervorecidos a su capitán.

Marina liberó toda la tensión acumulada, y estalló en un mar de risas y gritos mientras saltaba en las gradas, justo al lado del impertérrito profesor Snape. Este miró disimuladamente a Albus que le sonrió pícaramente.

_Creo que aunque no sea la jefa de los leones, merece mi más sentida felicitación_.- le dijo Snape mientras tiraba suavemente de su mano.

Marina se sintió en ese momento arrastrada hacia los brazos de Severus, y sin importarle donde ni cuando se dejó llevar de nuevo. Severus la besó dulcemente en los labios, sin importarle quien los podía estar observando.

_Veo que he encontrado un método eficaz para hacerla callar, profesora Müller-_ comentó Severus antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Medio Hogwarts observaba ahora las gradas donde minutos antes Severus besaba a Marina, Draco sonreía disimuladamente tras una mueca de cansancio, una sonrisa que compartía sin saberlo con el buscador del otro equipo, que comenzaba a ver un Snape distinto al que conocía. El silencio que minutos antes se había extendido por el campo ahora era un murmullo constante sobre lo que había ocurrido en las gradas.

Marina seguía en pie, sin moverse, su mente era ahora un complejo ir y venir de recuerdos, y lo peor es que la nieve que ahora empezaba a caer sobre el castillo anunciaba la llegada de la Navidad, una Navidad que a Marina se le antojaba extrañamente complicada.

_Karl…_- susurró Marina antes de agachar la cabeza tristemente y hundirse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Por último y no por ello menos importante, gracias a todos los que me estais enviando rewiews, espero que os siga gustando la historia. 


	11. Una visita anunciada

Primero pedir perdón por el retraso pero han sido unas semanas bastante malas y no he tenido tiempo. Después recordad lo de siempre, Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecer, son de J.K Rowling y de la Warner, los tomo prestados y no gano nada con ellos.

* * *

Marina se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de su dormitorio. Karl llegaría en cuestión de horas, y ella seguía allí tan nerviosa como si esperara al hombre que marcaría su vida. Su carta hace dos noches no la había sorprendido, realmente mantenían una relación cordial, y habitual. Se escribían, se comunicaban por la chimenea… Era su enlace en una España donde los movimientos de Lord Voldemort empezaban a hacerse notables. 

Se habían conocido en un viaje de Marina a través de Europa, en aquellos años en que Marina huía de todo y todos, en aquellos años en que buscaba su sitio. Se habían hecho amigos y él había sido una de sus muchas causas para volver a su España natal. Allí afianzaron su amistad, una sólida y férrea amistad de la que surgió un pequeño idilio de juventud. Su relación duró dos años a lo largo de otros cuatro, rompieron, tuvieron otras parejas y finalmente volvían a caer en los dulces encantos de su relación. Era como saber que siempre, pasara lo que pasara siempre podían volver uno con el otro. Fue Marina la que finalmente se cansó de esta situación, la que se cansó realmente de engañarlo, ella lo buscaba para olvidar a Severus, o quizás no!…. Marina asumió que el tiempo les haría más mal que bien y por eso volvió a Inglaterra, sabía que si quería volver y ser feliz con Karl tenía que borrar a Severus de su mente. Su relación quedó entonces en un suspense, un suspense que aún hoy no se había roto.

Karl no comulgó con su vuelta a Inglaterra, pero la aceptó, la apoyó incondicionalmente como tantas otras veces había hecho. Y así se convirtió en sus ojos y sus oídos en España, la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que se pudiera saber sobre Lord Voldemort. Habían sido mucho los magos oscuros que en su momento tras la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado, abandonaron Inglaterra y se refugiaron en los países próximos esperando su momento.

Su carta dejó a Marina con una sensación fría en el cuerpo, Karl y ella llevaban meses comunicándose con códigos secretos y escrituras cifradas, no necesitaban verse, pero ahora había surgido algo que hacía que Karl viniese a pasar las Navidades a Hogwarts, y ese algo era nada más ni nada menos que su abuelo, Albus lo había invitado.

Marina nunca le ocultó a su abuelo que Karl era su confidente en España, y que muchas de las cosas que Marina sabía eran gracias a él, igual que no le ocultó que entre Karl y ella llegó a haber algo más que una bonita amistad. Pero ahora sentada en su dormitorio, se preguntaba si Albus simplemente traía a Karl por trabajo, si debajo de esa inocente invitación no había nada más. Alguna otra oscura razón, tan típica de su abuelo.

_- Viejo entrometido_- murmuró Marina.

Marina cogió un abrigo y una bufanda. Tenía que ver a Karl primero, tenía que contarle en que situación se encontraba todo, era lo menos que podía hacer por su antigua relación, por su amistad. Bajaba lentamente los grandes escalones del Hall, lo iría a buscar a la estación, y allí le contaría todo, sería sincera con él, porque en el fondo necesitaba ser también sincera con ella misma.

Caminaba cabizbaja, silenciosa sin levantar la vista del suelo, porque si lo hubiera hecho habría visto venir el peligro.

_- Nunca supe como fui capaz de permitir que te alejaras de mi_- la voz de Karl resonó en toda la entrada y contrajo el corazón de Marina que se negaba a creer lo que sabía que era verdad-_ te he extrañado tanto. _

_- Es mi prometida!- _concluyó sonriendo cálidamente a todo aquel estaba por los alrededores.

_Karl_- la voz de Marina fue un susurro casi ininteligible mientras era estrechada por unos fuertes brazos-_¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Te escribí, te dije que vendría- _respondió un sorprendidoKarl

_- Ya pero llegarías después de comer._

_- Si pero adelanté mi viaje, quería darte una sorpresa…- _se interrumpió Karl al observar como Marina luchaba para no llorar._- Marina ¿qué sucede?_

_- Tenemos que hablar- _concluyó Marina girándose lentamente hacia sus habitaciones_- Instálate, más tarde hablaré contigo, Yo te busco…_

Marina volvió a sus habitaciones llorando, no había levantado la vista del suelo pero había sido consciente de la cantidad de ojos que se centraban en ella, había sentido la mirada de esos insondables ojos negros que la taladraban. No lo podía soportar. Se tiró sobre su cama, y lloró, lloró porque ahora lo tenía todo muy claro.

Marina se despejó lentamente, la noche ya había caído sobre Hogwarts, y la luna filtraba su tenue luz a través de los grandes ventanales que alegraban su dormitorio. Se levantó despreocupadamente y se refrescó en el baño, su estómago gruñó solicitando un alimento que Marina no estaba dispuesta a suministrarle en este momento. Se armó de valor, y salió al pasillo, si nada había cambiado, Karl estaría instalado en una de las grandes habitaciones para huéspedes del primer piso. Lentamente fue bajando las grandes escaleras, rogando en su interior no encontrarse con nadie. Llegó al primer piso y giró hacía la derecha enfilando el inmenso pasillo donde se situaban todas las habitaciones.

_- Pensé que usted era distinta, le di el beneficio de la duda y ahora creo que me equivoqué_- escupió pesadamente una voz siseante y conocida.

_- Sr_. _Malfoy debería estar en sus dormitorios_- respondió entrecortadamente Marina-_ no son horas para que ande fuera, al jefe de su casa no le gustaría que alguien lo encontrara y le castigara._

_- No creo que el profesor Snape se esté preocupando ahora de esto. Le ha hecho daño sabe, le ha herido, él no es como los demás, él es distinto. Se la está jugando por todos nosotros y usted lo ha traicionado. Nos ha traicionado a todos._

_- Creo Sr. Malfoy que no está usted en condiciones de hacer ningún comentario más, acaba de perder 50 puntos para su casa, le recomiendo que vuelva a su sala común y deje de realizar paseos nocturnos.-_contestó una fría Marina.

Draco giró quedamente sobre él mismo abandonando el frío pasillo del primer piso, o eso era lo que percibía Marina, un frío intenso que le provenía de dentro. Paró en medio del pasillo, no tenía ni idea de cual podía ser su habitación. De repente unas voces de despedida y un ligero movimiento del pomo de una puerta la sacaron de dudas, Albus emergió de una de las pesadas puertas con su sonrisa siempre eterna. Giró lentamente, mirando a Marina fríamente, juzgándola.

_- Buenas noche profesora Müller­_- la saludó cortésmente-_ su prometido ya queda libre para usted toda la noche, mañana me gustaría verla a primera hora en mi despacho._

_- Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore- _masculló Marina mientras observaba otra figura salir de la habitación- _profesora McGonagall._

Esta no respondió al saludo de Marina simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y abandonó el pasillo seguida del director. Marina los observó alejarse, mientras empujaba la puerta del dormitorio de Karl.

_Marina_ – la saludó Karl estrechándola de nuevo entre sus brazos- _no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado._

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_- le espetó Marina.

_Saludarte, venir a ver a mi prometida_- se defendió Kart- _Marina hace casi 6 meses que no te veo, me comunico contigo por carta, por la chimenea pero eso no es suficiente. Estamos prometidos.¿O no lo recuerdas? –_ comentó tristemente mientras observaba el vacío dedo donde debía brillar su anillo de compromiso.

_- No, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo en nuestra relación_- le increpó Marina- _cuando yo me fui decidimos que necesitábamos tiempo, que debíamos pensar en si esto era lo correcto._

_- Veo que esto te ha cambiado. _

_- Maldita sea! Karl apareces sin decir nada, sin avisar y pretendes que me lance a tus brazos._

_-Te avisé, te dije que llegaba hoy._

_- Avisaste de que llegabas no de si yo quería que vinieras-_ lo acusaba Marina mientras recorría nerviosamente el dormitorio de Karl.

_- Hace 7 meses nuestra relación de pareja comenzaba a resquebrajarse de nuevo, tenías decidido romper definitivamente conmigo¿lo recuerdas, tomé la decisión más trascendental de mi vida, si tenía que perderte lo haría pero no antes de hacer todo lo posible por tenerte conmigo y te pedí que te casaras conmigo.-_continuaba un Karl embargado por los recuerdos-_ Recuerdo tu rostro Marina, surcado por el llanto en ese momento, pero no un llanto de alegría, si no de tristeza, siempre soñaste ese momento, el problema es que yo era el hombre equivocado._

_- No, Karl-_ lo interrumpió Marina- _ no eras el hombre equivocado._

_- Si Marina, lo era yo como lo era cualquier otro, tú amas y amarás siempre a ese tal Snape. Me aceptaste aquella noche, y pensé que ni mis más dulces sueños eran comparables a la sensación de poder tenerte todos los días a mi lado. Siempre supe que nunca me amarías como yo te amaba a ti pero acepté ese cariño que me tenías, esa confianza, esa complicidad. _

_- Te quiero Karl- _comentó una Marina embargada por el llanto­- _pero no del modo que tú quieres._

_- Lo sé, por eso te di el tiempo que me pediste, por eso te dejé volver a Inglaterra para enfrentarte a él, pensé que si venías y lo veías , serías capaz de entender que debes construir un mundo al margen de él, que debes vivir tu vida sin él. Nunca rompimos nuestro compromiso, pospusimos las decisiones importantes que deberíamos haber tomado en ese momento, y nos dimos un tiempo para reflexionar. Pero sigo siendo tu prometido, pero tú ¿has vuelto con él?_

_- No, pero nos hemos besado_- respondió Marina mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos-_ nos hemos besado. Pero yo… Karl esto es tan difícil._

Karl se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado.

_- Lo sé, y quizás hoy no sea el momento adecuado para hablarlo los dos necesitamos tiempo para asumir todo esto, y tiempo es lo que tenemos._

_- ¿Tiempo?_- interrogó Marina con la mirada.

_- Me voy a quedar unas semanas, quizás unos meses_, - continuó Karl mientras acunaba dulcemente a Marina en sus brazos- _Albus me ha propuesto que debería colaborar contigo, quiere que le demos todas las posibles conexiones que el que no debe ser nombrado tiene en España._

_- No puede ser- _ se extrañó Marina-_ ahora estoy con otra cosa, yo…_

_- Eso de todos modos te lo comunicará él mañana a la mañana. Ahora creo que es el momento de descansar, ambos lo necesitamos, ha sido una noche muy intensa._-comentó Karl­_- Marina mientras seas mi prometida me gustaría que llevaras mi anillo, es lo único que te pido._

Marina se soltó de sus brazos y tras posar en su mejilla un inocente beso de buenas noches salió a la oscuridad del pasillo. Se arrebujó en su capa, y aceleró el paso queriendo llegar cuanto antes a su dormitorio. Unos pasos lejanos y el sonido de una capa que se deslizaba lentamente por el suelo, le interceptaron el paso poco antes de llegar a su dormitorio.

_Enhorabuena profesora Müller_- una voz fría como un témpano de hielo resonó a sus espaldas- _espero que sea muy feliz._

_Severus_- comenzó Marina ya sin fuerzas- _puedo explicarte_.

_No, no tiene nada que explicarme profesora. Durante años soñé que algo así ocurriera que Albus me confirmara que su nieta iba a contraer matrimonio, porque entonces hubiera dado por bueno todos y cada uno de mis sufrimientos. Hubiera dado por bueno todo con tal de que fuera feliz._

_Severus_- se intentó explicar Marina.

_No, no me interrumpa ahora cuando no lo ha hecho durante estos meses, pero volviste, volviste y me dejaste creer que todavía me amabas. Bonita venganza. Ahora soy el hazmerreír de medio colegio. Así que yo soy el que juego a dos bandos¿no? Astuta profesora, muy astuta. Espero le repito que sea muy feliz. Buenas noches._

Sin mirar atrás, sin una sonrisa, implacable como era él cuando tomaba una decisión Marina lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, mientras intentaba comprender porque tenía la sensación de que algo se había roto en ella. Entró en su dormitorio, y apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta se dejó caer como ya lo había hecho seis meses antes.

_Severus…_- la única palabra que salía de su boca- _Severus._

El 23 de diciembre amaneció frío y soleado, Marina se levantó pesadamente del suelo donde se había quedado dormida aquella noche. Los recuerdos volvían cruelmente a atormentarla aquella mañana, respiró profundamente y tras darse una rápida ducha, decidió ocultar sus visibles ojeras. Ensayó en el espejo su mejor sonrisa y con un valor que no sentía abandonó sus aposentos para dirigirse al despacho del director. Saludó a todos los que se encontró en su camino, e hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios y murmullos que se extendían a su paso. Subió las curvadas escaleras que tan bien conocía, y petó en la puerta.

_Adelante-_ indicó Albus.

_Buenos días- _saludó Marina.

Marina entró visiblemente nerviosa en el despacho del director, éste no estaba solo tanto la jefa de los leones como el de las serpientes se encontraban dentro.

_Profesora Müller¿podría usted tomar asiento?_- la frialdad en el trato prodigado por Albus daba a entender que ya había tomado partido por una causa.

Marina se sentó en una de las sillas, y luchando de nuevo por vencer el llanto miró fijamente a su abuelo.

_Bien. Estamos aquí para informar sobre las acciones de Lord Voldemort-_comenzó Albus-_ la Orden sigue investigando lo del símbolo de la familia, pero por ahora no hemos obtenido frutos al respecto. Severus sigue al margen de muchas de las acciones que están llevando a cabo los mortifagos, lo que nos indica que ya no confían tanto en él como en otros tiempos._

_.- Eso puede ser peligroso_- intervino Minerva.

_Lo sé_- le respondió Severus- _pero no me importa._

_- Bien en todo caso eso será algo a discutir Severus-_ prosiguió Albus-_ además, Karl ha traído información muy sustanciosa sobre los movimientos de Voldemort en España, movimientos que no debemos ignorar. Creo que sería conveniente que trabajara con él profesora Müller, que busquen posibles relaciones entre familias españolas e inglesas, quienes se pueden a ver cambiado de nombre una vez que huyeron de aquí, etc…¿De acuerdo? De todos modos seguirá al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la Orden, yo mismo la informaré. _

_- No hay ningún problema_- respondió secamente Marina-_ todo sea por la Orden._

_- Perfecto, pues eso es todo, podéis retiraros_-les indicó Albus- _ profesora Müller ¿podría quedarse un momento?_

El silencio se hizo absoluto mientras Marina inclinaba levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

¿_Tienes algo que decirme?_- preguntó directamente Albus- _dame alguna explicación coherente que me ayude a saber que es lo que se propone mi nieta._

_- No tengo explicación, como me dijo amablemente Severus anoche he jugado a dos bandos, lo que no sé es si me he quedado con el ganador o el perdedor._

_- ¿No vas a intentar ni siquiera defenderte?_-preguntó un Albus no menos que sorprendido, mientras observaba con detenimiento el anillo que ahora lucía su nieta.

_No hay defensa posible, técnicamente Karl y yo estábamos prometidos antes de venir a Hogwarts y seguimos prometidos ahora. Hubo un receso en nuestra relación, necesitaba tiempo, pero no hubo una ruptura. Severus me sorprendió-_continuaba Marina-_ como me sorprendió hace siete años, me sorprendió él y sobre todo me volvió a sorprender la magnitud de nuestros sentimientos. Venía dispuesta a deshacerme de mis sentimientos por Severus, para seguir adelante sin él._

_- Si Amas a Severus¿Por qué sigues prometida con Karl?_- le dijo Albus- _Creo que no estás siendo fiel a ti misma. Que no ves la verdad._

_- Te diré abuelo, que aunque no es de tú incumbencia, Amo a Severus y lo amaré siempre, pero no fui yo quien tomó esta decisión fue el destino.- _dijo una Marina ya sin disimular su llanto- _tenía pensado enfrentar a Karl en Hogsmeade, decirle la verdad y volver al castillo como una mujer libre. El destino quiso que Karl llegara antes y decidiera darme la sorpresa de mi vida. Le he contado todo y como puedes observar por mi anillo nada ha cambiado._

_- ¿Y que sentido tiene para él estar con una mujer que no lo ama, con una mujer que ama a otro?-_ le increpó Albus.

_- Me ama, ya estuvimos juntos y funcionamos en su momento, pero el fantasma de Severus rompía siempre nuestra relación, ahora no hay fantasma, Severus es de carne y hueso, y es totalmente inaccesible para mí. Ayer fue claro y conciso, y no lo culpo, yo tampoco sé como voy poder vivir con ello. Puede que nunca deje de amarlo, pero eso yo ya lo he entendido y Karl también. Ahora abuelo Karl es lo único que tengo, es lo único que me da fuerzas para luchar._

_- Es tu decisión, eso lo sabes perfectamente-_ le respondió su abuelo-_ pero piensa llegado el momento que nunca serás feliz hasta que veas el reflejo de tu corazón, y sigas los pasos que este te dictamina con cada uno de sus latidos. Y como ya sabes también decidas lo que decidas, hagas lo que hagas al respecto, tienes mi más sincero apoyo._

_- Gracias, abuelo._

_- Una cosa más, Karl me ha dicho que en España haría falta alguien que moviera los hilos, no sé si eres la persona adecuada, pero si ves que quieres ir, si ves que necesitas marcharte dímelo. No importa que sea a mitad de curso, te buscaré un sustituto, y podrás irte.-_ Albus sonrió entonces por primera vez aquella mañana- _Siento haberte traído de vuelta. Y recuerda que el destino lo marca cada uno._

_- No te preocupes, era algo que debía hacer._

Un fuerte abrazo de esos que sólo su abuelo sabía darle fue el fin de una conversación que se le había antojado larga pero conciliadora. Marina suspiró fuertemente mientras descendía por las escaleras del despacho de su abuelo, tenía mucho trabajo y sobre todo meditar sobre la propuesta de su abuelo.

Los murmullos se extendieron por Hogwarts rápidamente, sobre todo cuando Marina y Karl no fueron vistos en todo aquel día ni parte del siguiente. Había quien decía que estaban encerrados en su nido de amor, recuperando su tiempo perdido. Los alumnos se cuidaban de pronunciar sus nombres en alto, si el profesor de DCAO estaban cerca eso suponía perdida de puntos inmediata, no importaba que fuera o no una serpiente.

Nochebuena se presentó tan fría y triste como estaba siendo el resto del mes, Marina se preparó en su cuarto tristemente. Sabía que tenía que asistir a esa cena se lo había prometido a su abuelo, y a Harry, a lo demás Remus y los Weasly estarían allí, sin contar que medio colegio esperaba ansioso su presencia del brazo del que ahora era su prometido.

Poco antes de las nueve, un ligero ruido en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, Karl estaba allí tan impresionante como siempre. Había que reconocer que era guapo, muy guapo, además tenía un cuerpo…. Marina sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en dos días y agarró fuertemente el brazo que él le tendía. Bajaron juntos las escaleras que llevaban al gran comedor, sin ser inmunes a los murmullos que se extendían a su paso. Las puertas del Gran salón se abrieron, la decoración había sido exquisitamente realizada, un gran árbol de Navidad adornaba desde un privilegiado sitio el salón. Mesas pequeñas y redondas se repartían de manera aleatoria por la gran superficie de un recién pulido mármol, dejando en el medio un inmenso lugar para el baile.

Las miradas se centraron en ellos tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo abiertamente saludaron a todos aquellos que encontraron en su camino mientras buscaban su mesa. Albus tuvo la decencia de no provocar más roces ni tensiones en esa noche, y aunque la mesa de Severus era la contigua a la suya, ellos estaban sentados con los Weasly, Remus, Harry y Hermione.

Una cena para recordar, o quizás para olvidar. Karl se ganó inmediatamente a todos los de la mesa con su carácter afable y divertido, bailó con todas y cada una de las damas que quisieron hacerlo, hasta la mismísima profesora McGonagall cayó bajo el influjo de su sonrisa. No sólo demostró ser un bailarín exquisito, sino que con su prometida había algo especial, sus bailes eran tan sensuales, tan íntimos, su mano descansaba en el final de su espalda recorriendo esa con una extrema sensualidad, mientras el movimiento de sus dedos producía pequeñas descargas en Marina. Se giraron lentamente y en ese momento, la mirada de Marina se clavó en uno tristes ojos negros que la miraban desde su mesa, unos ojos que la condenaban. Marina se sintió desnuda, se sintió perdida. Deseó no estar allí, no estar sintiéndose tan vacía.

_Karl_- susurró Marina en el oído de su prometido- _necesito que me ames._

Karl la miró fijamente en ese momento, vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, y comprendió rápidamente los sentimientos encontrados que esta poseía. Decidió aprovechar la ventaja que se le presentaba, quería ser su héroe. Agarró fuertemente la mano de Marina y sin ni siquiera mirar atrás ni un momento la sacó del gran comedor, y se dirigió corriendo a su dormitorio.

La mañana de Navidad despertó a Marina en una calidez que no recordaba, se giró lentamente en la cama y observó el perfecto cuerpo de Karl al lado del suyo. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, sonriendo depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

_Buenos días- _la saludó cálidamente Karl_- ¿has dormido bien?_

_- Perfectamente_- respondió Marina sonriendo- _los regalos!_

Marina se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo hacía su dormitorio. Esperaba ver que había en el pequeño árbol que había decorado en su habitación. Allí estaban los regalos, había recibido más de los que esperaba, fue abriendo uno por uno, una preciosa pluma de su abuelo, un perfume de Harry, una caja de bombones mágicos de Ron y Hermione, un amuleto de Remus, una bufanda de los Weasly y un magnífico viaje para dos personas por Escocia de su prometido. Se levantó sonriendo ligeramente y entonces comprobó que había un paquete más, se acercó intranquila al árbol y lo cogió. La letra era muy conocida para ella, era de Severus. Lo abrió lentamente, mientras sus manos temblaban de manera ostensible, allí estaba el libro, el libro por el que tantas veces habían discutido, el libro que ella llamaba "el invisible", todo el mundo sabía de él pero nadie lo había visto. Sonriendo para sus adentros pensó en cuan tozudo podía llegar a ser Severus, y en cuanto lo amaba simplemente por ello.

Las Navidades dejaron paso a nerviosismo previo a la vuelta a clase. Marina hacía balance de esos días sentada como tantas otras veces en su ventana. Por lo menos las cosas no habían saltado por los aires, Karl y ella trabajaban fervientemente buscando posibles conexiones entre España e Inglaterra e incluso habían extendido algo más sus hilos a otros países. Harry había disfrutado de estas Navidades, y ni que decir tiene que la presencia de Remus fue un pilar importante. Y el profesorado había aceptado de buen grado a Karl, incluso algunos Slytherins lo saludaban alegremente cuando se lo encontraban por el pasillo.

Marina no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Severus, tenía que hablar con él, tenían que enfrentar lo que había pasado. Su cabeza daba vueltas también al viaje previsto por Escocia con Karl, a la insinuación de su abuelo de que podría irse si quisiera, y a que el veinte de marzo se acercaba peligrosamente, sin que hasta ahora hubieran tenido ninguna noticia sobre la fabulosa mansión misteriosa.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que estais leyendo mi historia y repito perdón por le retraso. 


	12. Vuelta a la normalidad

Marina se sentó aquella tarde al borde del lago, oía a lo lejos el ruidoso bullicio de los escolares volviendo de nuevo a Hogwarts. En estos momentos la mitad de ellos estaban poniendo al corriente a la otra mitad de los sucesos ocurridos en Navidad, Severus se pasearía quitando puntos a todo aquel, del que tuviera una más leve sospecha, y Karl observaría todo con su sonrisa más afable ganándose al resto del personal. Pero Marina, ella necesitaba estar sola.

- _Veo que los humanos somos animales de costumbres, la misma piedra que utilizabas hace años._

_- Hola Hagrid_- le respondió Marina- _sigo intentando arreglar mis ideas._

_- ¿Las mismas?_

_- No te he visto mucho por aquí últimamente_- le respondió Marina ignorando claramente su pregunta.

- _La Orden y demás, todos tenemos nuestra misión en esta guerra. Marina ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te está atormentando? Hace años confiabas en mí, por lo menos para que encubriera tus trastadas._

_- ¿Cuántos años llevas en Hogwarts?_- le preguntó Marina directamente.

_- Menos que Minerva y más que Severus, ¿y?_

_- Severus tuvo alguien especial y me preguntaba…_

_- No sé mucho de la vida de Severus era un niño que le gustaba pasar desapercibido. Sé que los merodeadores no fueron muy legales con él pero no sé mucho de eso, yo era entonces y en cierto modo lo sigo siendo ahora un simple guardabosques._

_- No Hagrid eres alguien importante, para Albus y para el colegio. Pero…no recuerdas a nadie especial, una mujer, una amiga_-insinuó Marina sutilmente.

- _Severus sí tenía a alguien_- la voz de Minerva los sobresaltó a ambos-_ siempre me gustó Severus, era un alumno maravilloso, y a veces creo que si hubiera estado más atento a él nada de lo que pasó después hubiera pasado._

_- No fue su culpa profesora_-le respondió Marina.

_- No, pero tampoco ayudé. Severus hizo buenas migas con dos chicas Lily Evans y Ena Willians, una Gryffindor y una Rawenclaw, la verdad es que eran un trío curioso, muy parecido al que hoy forman Hermione, Ron y Harry. Aunque eso si de casas distintas. Los merodeadores se encargaron de alejar a Lily de Severus y de rebote también de Ena. Así que el trío se convirtió en pareja._

_- ¿Fueron novios?-_preguntó muy insegura Marina.

_- No tengo constancia de ello, si supe que eran íntimos amigos pero si la relación era más, no lo sé. Severus se unió entonces a Lucius y compañía, sus ansias de venganza contra los merodeadores era el motor de su vida, Ena nunca compartió sus ideas. Al acabar Hogwarts lejos de abandonar su relación me consta que Ena y Severus siguieron viéndose. Ena murió pocos meses después de que un Severus arrepentido llegase a Hogwarts pidiendo perdón. Sólo se encontró una carta sobre su cuerpo torturado y mutilado, con una frase: "Se pertenece a un bando u a otro, deberías haber elegido bien a tus amigos". Severus lo vio como un mensaje personal, un aviso y se ha culpado de su muerte todos estos años_

_-¿Por qué me cuenta esto profesora?-_ peguntó una sorprendida Marina.

_- Por que creo que te estas equivocando, y porque os quiero a los dos lo suficiente para no permitir que toméis una decisión equivocada, él tuvo sus motivos para pedirte que te fueras, él te ama tanto que es capaz de renunciar a ti. El tiempo que se pierde nunca se recupera y en el amor, en el verdadero amor todo tiempo es necesario._

Minerva miró una vez más a Marina y la abrazó, demostrándole que siempre la apoyaría, que la quería como a una hija. Marina respondió a su abrazo, preguntándose porque no acudía a ella cuando tenía problemas.

-_No tardes, la cena se sirve en media hora y tu prometido te está buscando._

_- Gracias Minerva._

Marina miró entonces a Hagrid que se había mantenido todo el rato al margen de la conversación. Este se divertía lanzando pequeñas piedras al gran lago que tenía delante.

_- ¿Qué piensas Hagrid?_

_- Ella tiene razón Marina, el amor es así, cuando temes perder a alguien, intentas apartarlo de los problemas, y cuando el problema eres tú…_

_- Severus no quiere saber nada más de mí. Lo he perdido. Ahora Karl es lo único que tengo. Aunque quisiera volver con Severus este no me escucharía._

_- ¿Ves el lago?-_ le preguntó sorprendentemente Hagrid.-_¿Y cómo lo ves?_

_- Normal, en calma._

_- ¿Y ahora?-_ preguntó Hagrid tras lanzar una piedra.

- _Ahora está agitado, no hay calma en la superficie._

_- Pero cuando pase el tiempo volverá a estar en calma, y entonces volverás a tener una oportunidad. Arregla tu vida Marina, busca tu camino y recuerda que tras la tempestad siempre llega la calma. Ahora vamonos a cenar antes de que enfríe, hoy creo que hay estofado…._

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en su camino de regreso, simplemente caminaron uno al lado del otro, perdidos ambos en sus pensamientos. Llegaron al gran comedor y se desplazaron a la gran mesa. Marina se giró entonces, y poniéndose de puntillas le besó cariñosamente en la cara.

-_Gracias grandullón, pero creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Albus._

Hagrid no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada que se extendió por todo el comedor, a la que se unieron la de la propia Marina y la del la profesora McGonagall ante la sorpresa del resto de los presentes.

Las aguas volvieron a su cauce como Hagrid había predicho, pero no por ello Marina estaba más tranquila. Karl y ella seguían trabajando incansablemente, y si a eso se le sumaban las clases y las reuniones con Albus para estar al tanto de los sucesos de la Orden no tenía tiempo para enfocar su vida.

Las clases la tenían demasiado absorbida, además tenía las horas extras de los viernes. Y por si fuera poco el Sr. Malfoy llevaba toda le semana insoportable, Marina deseaba fervientemente que la campana anunciara el final de las clases el viernes. Draco seguía haciendo sus comentarios sarcásticos, mientras ridiculizaba y humillaba públicamente a sus compañeros, y no sólo a los de otras casas.

De repente un silencio envolvió el aula, devolviendo a Marina un poco de la tranquilidad que deseaba, sus pensamientos volvieron al punto de partida. El tiempo corría ahora en su contra, su trabajo con Karl estaba próximo a acabar y entonces tendría que tomar decisiones, volver a España, quedarse, casarse o no casarse con Karl. Hasta ahora los dos habían evitado hablar de todo ello, de sus planes de su futuro, además estaba Harry. Marina había adquirido una responsabilidad ese verano y no estaba dispuesta a renegar de ella.

- _Profesora, profesora-_la voz de Hermione la devolvió a la realidad.

- _¿Si? ¿Srt. Granger?_- preguntó Marina.

-_ La clase ha terminado ¿podemos irnos?_

_- Si perdonen_- les sonrió Marina- _ recojan sus cosas, pueden ir a cenar. Sr. Malfoy ¿podría quedarse un momento?_

Los alumnos salieron lentamente del aula, mientras los Slytherins se preguntaban entre sí que habría hecho esta vez Draco. Este por el contrario se mantenía altivo y orgulloso apoyado en un pupitre de primera fila.

- _¿Se puede saber que le sucede?_

_-Nada de su incumbencia profesora._

_- Sí es de mi incumbencia si afecta al desarrollo correcto de mi clase. ¿Lo entiende? Lleva una semana pidiendo a gritos con sus acciones que alguien lo escuche, si quiere hablar ahora hágalo, dígame que le pasa, sino busque a alguien en quien confiar, no puedo saber que le pasa Sr. Malfoy pero si me necesita sabe donde está mi despacho._

_- No se meta profesora-_respondió altivamente Draco mientas se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-_ ¿Por qué él es distinto?_- la pregunta de Marina llegó clara y contundente, pero Draco recordó su conversación el día antes de nochebuena.

Miró a ambos lados de la sala.

- _Hay un hechizo insonorizador nada saldrá de esta aula._

_- No es un mortifago común, pero eso usted ya lo sabe. Es mi padrino y …_- Draco se cortó en ese mismo momento, no sabía si continuar o no.

- _Y le ayuda a no seguir el camino de su padre._

_- Sí, no quiero ser como él profesora, peor he nacido en la familia que he nacido y no puedo menos que intentar hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Piense por un momento que hubiera ocurrido si yo hubiera desvelado que Severus quería ayudarme, que no quería que me convirtiera en mortifago, está jugándosela por mí._

_- Lo sé, por usted y por los de más_- le respondió Marina.

-_ Ya ve, pero el idiota de Potter y sus amiguitos no es capaz de verlo, son tan…_

_- Sr.Malfoy-_ le reprendió Marina-_ ¿Por qué odia al Sr. Potter?_

_- Por que el primer día de clase rechazó mi amistad y aceptó la de ese pobretón de Weasly._

_- Interesante, pero por otra parte usted envidia esa amistad, ¿verdad? sus amigos son sus matones pero no sus amigos, y se pregunta que sería de Draco sin dinero ¿tendría los mismos amigos?_- le preguntó Marina- _¿Por qué informó de mi relación a Harry en el baile de Hallowen?_

_- Quizás me equivoque, me molestaba ver que Snape estaba perdiendo el rumbo, que no me hacía tanto caso como antes. Pensé que poner a Harry en contra suya sería un triunfo. Creo que en el fondo sentía celos de usted profesora…. _

_- Bueno Sr. Malfoy, está usted lleno de sorpresas últimamente, como será que me recuerda usted a alguien,… en el fondo siempre pensé que usted era mucho más de lo que parecía ser…_- sonrió Marina-_ puede retirarse, ah! Y quedan anulados los puntos negativos que le había puesto hoy en mi clase para Slytherin._

_- ¿Por?_- preguntó un sorprendido Malfoy.

- _Porque todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. Que tenga un buen día señor Malfoy. Ahh! Y para lo que le urja, ya sabe donde encontrarme._

Draco salió del despacho preguntándose que había pasado ahí dentro, empezaba a vislumbrar a la mujer de la que se debió enamorar Severus. Ella luchaba por encontrar su camino, por construir su propia existencia al margen de lo que pensaran o quisieran los demás. No insultó al trío de oro cuando pasó a su lado, iba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos, Severus y ella necesitaban otra oportunidad y él lo sabía, era la guerra del odio y debía vencerse con amor. Pero eso no estaba en la mano de Draco, el destino jugaba con ellos, y debía ser el destino el que se la diera. La cabeza de Draco daba mil vueltas en ese momento, no se paró en su sala común ni hizo caso a las llamadas de sus amigos, simplemente se dirigió a sus dormitorios y se tiró sobre su cama a pensar.

Enero estaba dando sus últimos coletazos, Karl y ella ya habían acabado hacía una semana todo lo que se podía hacer desde Hogwarts, ahora los dos o por lo menos uno de ellos debía volver a España, debía obtener más información, confrontar los resultados y observar posibles movimientos. Llevaban una semana casi evitándose, Karl por miedo a obtener la respuesta que no quería de Marina, y Marina porque aún sabía que hacer. Las palabras de Minerva y Hagrid sonaban repetidamente en su cabeza, repitiéndole que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero no había error posible, Marina estaba tomando su única salida, o por lo menos la única salida fácil. Lleva más de tres días intentando hablar con Severus, pero éste siempre la rehuía, quería hablar con él antes de irse, quería explicarle y sobre todo quería cerciorarse de que la decisión que tomara era la correcta.

Las clases habían terminado hacía una hora pero Marina seguía sentada en el primer pupitre de su aula, mirando fijamente la nada. De repente la puerta del aula se abrió dejando paso a un serio y taciturno profesor de DCAO. Marina parpadeó un par de veces pensando que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- _Buenas tardes profesora Müller_- la saludó fríamente el profesor Snape.

- _Buenas tardes profesor_- le respondió una sorprendida Marina.

_- El profesor Dumbledore me envía para entregarle este informe sobre los últimos movimientos de la Orden_- continuaba un impertérrito Severus-_ y de paso que me ponga al corriente sobre las averiguaciones en España._

Fueron tres cuartos de hora muy tensos, ambos sentados en sillas opuestas en el despacho de Marina ,querían olvidar lo que había pasado la última vez que habían estado juntos en aquella misma habitación. Severus contestó pacientemente a las preguntas sobre la mansión encantada, y las posibilidades de encontrarla que Marina le formuló, y Marina a su vez explicó la necesidad de observar in situ los movimientos que se estaban realizando en España. Severus intuyó entre palabras que Marina aún no estaba decidida, pero que de algún modo se estaba despidiendo de él y de Hogwarts, sabía que parte de la culpa de que se fuera era suya, pero no podía olvidar que el sabor de sus besos ahora era para otro, que era Karl el que recibía el calor de su cuerpo, y la primera sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro cada mañana. Severus se alegraba de que por fin ella podría ser feliz, pero le dolía, le dolía el modo en que ella lo había utilizado, le dolía por que no sentiría nunca más el roce de sus labios, le dolía por que aunque realmente no se sentía traicionado, sentía que se traicionaba a si mismo, le dolía el pensar que jamás sería suya de nuevo. Si al menos no hubiera vuelto, si no le hubiera dado una mínima esperanza.

Marina fue consciente de la cantidad de emociones que embargaban a Severus, sabía que no podía dilatar más el tiempo con Karl y necesitaba respuestas. Respiró profundamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera recordad cada arruga de su rostro, cada gesto. Severus la observaba fijamente, ambos lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a construirlo todo, pero también lo suficientemente lejos.

-_Necesito respuestas Severus_ – empezó una titubeante Marina- _necesito saber si tomo la decisión adecuada._

_- Siempre tomas la decisión adecuada._- respondió burlonamente Severus.

_- Severus hace siete años me echaste de tu vida, y aún hoy no lo he entendido, acepté tus absurdos argumentos, pero es difícil construir tu vida cuando crees que las decisiones son las equivocadas. Ella, si, esa mujer, Ena Willians, _– Severus levantó en ese momento la vista-_ marcó nuestra vida, tengo derecho a saber._

_- Ena Willians era una de mis mejores amigas_- respondió Severus mientras se levantaba y miraba tristemente por la ventana, como si el horizonte le pudiera devolver los recuerdos que había querido olvidar_- nuestro amor se basó en un profunda amistad. La verdad es que estaba muy solo y ella también, pero la amé, sí, y si el mundo no hubiera sido tan cruel todo hubiera sido distinto. Tuvo la paciencia necesaria para buscar algo bueno en aquel chico tímido y retraído que entró en Hogwarts, esperó a que mi enamoramiento de Lily Evans desapareciera, y siguió creyendo en mí aún cuando sabía en lo que me había convertido._

_- Severus_- lo interrumpió Marina_- Severus yo…_

_- No, tienes razón, mereces saber. Nunca debí seguir con ella cuando me uní a quiennodebesernombrado, nunca, sobre todo si ella era una sangre sucia, pero era joven e inconsciente y mi sed de venganza era demasiado grande. Apareció asesinada brutalmente, había sido torturada, y el único culpable fui yo. Había dejado el servicio de quiennodebesernombrado un mes antes y tenía previsto pedirle matrimonio. _

_- Severus-_ murmuró Marina mientras lo abrazaba.

- _No Marina, no hagas eso_- la rechazó Severus_- no quiero tu compasión. He aprendido a vivir con lo que hice. Debo reconocer que fuiste buena en romper mis defensas hace años, pensé que no podría volver a amar, y tú me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba. Y lo has vuelto a hacer ahora, verte fue como reconocer que el tiempo no había pasado y que mis sentimientos seguían como el primer día, fui un idiota, pensé que los tuyos también._

_- Severus eso tiene una explicación. _– intentó defenderse Marina.

- _¿Eras su prometida cuando volviste a Hogwarts este verano?_- le preguntó escuetamente Severus.

_- Técnicamente…._

_- No, no quiero explicaciones largas y rebuscadas, quiero una respuesta corta y precisa­ _le dijo Severus mientras la acorralaba contra la pared- _¿Eras su prometida cuando volviste a Hogwarts este verano?._

_- Si_- respondió Marina mientras agachaba tristemente la cabeza luchando por no llorar.

- _ Eso tenía entendido_­ respondió fríamente Severus_- ¿tanto daño te hice que tuviste que devolvérmela así? Que bonito debió ser ver al tonto y cretino profesor Snape volverse a poner a tus pies, que bonito pensar en como sería la venganza cuando Karl llegara. Supongo que te habrás reído mucho recordando mi cara ese día ¿verdad?_- Severus estaba perdiendo los nervios, un mortifago como él estaba descontrolándose-_ dime os reíais antes de hacer el amor, o después, ¿no le molesta que mi recuerdo vague por vuestra cama?_

Marina intentó escabullirse pero Severus era más fuerte y estaba furioso, la agarraba fuertemente por las muñecas mientras la aplastaba con su cuerpo contra la pared.

_- ¿Te hace estremecer como lo hago yo?-_ preguntó Snape mientras recorría con su lengua el cuello de Marina que luchaba por mantener a raya sus sentidos.

La mano de Snape descendió entonces por su espalda, Marina era capaz de notar el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba al solo roce de los dedos de Severus, y se preguntó si él era consciente de lo que estaba provocando.

- _¿Te besa él como te beso yo?_- continuaba implacable Severus_- ¿recoge cada gemido tuyo en sus labios y te los devuelve?_

Ahora su boca mordisqueaba sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja, para después perderse en esa boca que tanto le gustaba, mordía débilmente su labio inferior mientras la taladraba con su mirada, buscando algo que le ayudara a vencer la sensación de rabia, celos y deseo que ahora lo quemaban por dentro.

-_¿Cierras los ojos cada vez que él se acerca a ti?¿o gimes desesperada su nombre cuando ya no puedes más?-_Severus estaba siendo implacable pero no le importaba, necesitaba echar de sí mismo todo lo que tenía dentro. Zarandeó bruscamente a Marina- _dímelo, contéstame._

_- No, no- _le respondió Marina llorando.

_- Más fuerte, más claro ¿lo amas?_

_- No, ni lo amo ni lo amaré pero por lo menos él no me humilla como tú lo haces, él no me pide explicaciones, él no me juzga. _– Marina lloraba entonces entrecortadamente-_ Me apartaste de tu lado, tenía que seguir adelante._

_- Hazlo, si es lo que quieres, pero me das pena, yo no espero sobrevivir a esta guerra pero tú si lo haces, recuerda que en cada beso que recibas, cada caricia estará mi recuerdo._

_- Basta_- le chilló Marina mientras lo alejaba de ella-_ eres cruel e insensible, no sé como pude ser tan tonta como para enamorarme de ti. Te odio. Fuera de aquí._

_- ¿Sólo de aquí?_

_- ¡Fuera, ¡ Vete, déjame en paz de una vez. Para siempre._

Severus la levantó entonces del suelo y sin darle tiempo a ni siquiera pestañear la besó, sus labios se volvieron a juntar transmitiendo un amor y una pasión difícil de ignorar si Marina estuviera bien. Pero Marina estaba cegada por la ira, lo empujó de nuevo, y se encerró en su despacho. Severus salió atropelladamente al pasillo y respiró profundamente, Albus observó el nerviosismo en el rostro de su pupilo.

_- Severus ¿sucede algo?_-preguntó preocupadamente Albus.

Severus levantó la vista tristemente, miró fijamente a ese hombre de ojos azules y bondadosos, por una vez toda la máscara de frialdad se vino abajo y Albus pudo ver al verdadero hombre que era Severus.

_- Ahora me odia_- dijo Severus mientras Albus cerraba los ojos pesadamente-_ pero así será más fácil. Lo siento._

_- La has vuelto a alejar de ti._

_- Karl es un buen hombre y cuidara de ella. Albus si me disculpas._

_- Severus!_.- dijo Albus mientras posaba su brazo en el de Snape-_ Karl es un buen hombre, la tratará bien, pero no es a quien ella ama._

Severus miró una vez más a Albus a los ojos pidiéndole perdón con la mirada y se alejó hacía sus mazmorras. Tenía que volver a construir su máscara, su mundo pero en este momento eso se le antojaba difícilmente posible.

Draco quería hablar con Severus aquella noche, había oído cosas y aunque no estaba muy seguro de que se trataba estaba claro que se tramaba algo. Avanzó lentamente por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, echando alternativamente miradas a un lado y a otro, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatarlo. Llegó a los aposentos del jefe de las serpientes, y tras susurrar unas sencillas palabras las puertas se abrieron mostrando una sala acogedora y bastante espaciosa, la antesala del dormitorio del temido profesor, la única parcela de su vida a la que tenían acceso los más privilegiados como Draco, o el mismísimo director.

Draco buscó a Severus con la mirada, el profesor ya debía haber advertido su presencia, al fin y al cabo era un mortifago acostumbrado a vivir siempre alerta. Lo encontró recostado sobre el sofá, con un vaso en su mano y la botella vacía a sus pies. Draco se acercó lentamente a su padrino, observando el demacrado rostro del mismo, su expresión triste, y por primera vez empezó a vislumbrar un hombre distinto, un hombre de carne y hueso. Pero lejos de desmoronar eso la imagen de héroe que tenía de él, contribuía a aumentar su admiración. Severus no estaba para charlas aquella noche, y Draco lo supo tan pronto como lo vio, ni una manada de elefantes lo despertaría. Intentó desplazarlo a su dormitorio pero este estaba protegido, sí aquel si que era un círculo privado, así se conformó con colocarlo lo mejor que pudo en el gran sofá.

-_Qué estás intentando olvidar Severus _– murmuró Draco mientras retiraba el vaso de de sus manos.

Se giró lentamente observando el desorden que reinaba al alrededor, algo extraño en Severus que disfrutaba del orden y la pulcritud. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría así. Entre las reuniones con quien no debe ser nombrado, mantener su fachada de mortifago y cretino profesor en el colegio, y si Draco estaba en lo cierto las reuniones con esa misteriosa orden de la que había oído murmurar de la propia boca de su padrino a Albus, Severus estaba abandonando todo aquello que lo hacía ser él mismo. De repente lo vio, estaba encima de la mesa, el famoso pensadero, su padre le había hablado de ellos, pero nunca pensó que Severus poseyera uno propio.

- _Será del viejo_- pensó Draco.

Se acercó a la mesa, mirándolo fijamente, no quería inmiscuirse en la vida de su padrino pero la curiosidad por observar aquel objeto, el adiamantino color del líquido que se movía dentro de él, todo eso era más fuerte que la propia ética personal. Observó el líquido moverse en su interior, pequeñas ondas se formaban en su superficie, su mano deseó tocar ese líquido, sentir su textura deslizarse por sus dedos, su mano se alzó lentamente y cuando quiso ser consciente de lo que sucedía, Draco era arrastrado a una vorágine de imágenes sin sentido.

Vio a una mujer joven, que reconoció como Marina, limpiando las mazmorras, fue consciente de la mirada de Snape sobre ella. Marina ahora era más mayor y discutía acaloradamente una poción con Severus, mientras este levantaba una ceja en señal de burla hacía sus palabras. Ahora Marina se daba la vuelta y le lanzaba un beso, su melena al aire y sonreía abiertamente como si en ese momento fuese la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Vio la escena de su despedida, observó escondido en el andén de una estación como Severus esperaba que Marina se fuera, mientras esta buscaba con la mirada a Severus en cada hombre que entraba.

El movimiento se hizo más brusco y Draco se vio arrastrado a una época más reciente, ahora Marina volvía a Hogwarts, Severus la observaba oculto en algún lugar del castillo. Fue consciente de los sentimientos desbordados de Severus cada vez que la besaba, y de repente los sucesos de aquella tarde se hicieron patentes. Draco vio a una Marina asustada, a un Snape furioso y finalmente la triste conversación de Severus y Albus. No necesitó más, aquel último recuerdo había sido suficiente, Draco salió despedido del pensadero. Severus seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

-_ No sé como, pero vosotros debéis estar juntos_- le susurró a un Severus totalmente ajeno a la intrusión que su intimidad sufría en esos momentos-_ pero te ayudaré padrino como tú me has ayudado._

Draco abandonó los aposentos de su padrino, en su mente una única meta, buscar ayuda, ahora le quedaba lo más difícil debía encontrar a alguien en quien confiar y alguien que confiara en él. Acunado por estos pensamientos se durmió tranquilamente sin pararse a pensar si quiera que el tiempo jugaba en su contra.


	13. Adios

Primero lo de siempre estos personajes no son mios, no hago esto con animo de lucro si no que es solo por diversión

Marina no tardó en tomar la decisión, la rabia y la ira que Severus había despertado en ella, la estaban cegando. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta el primer piso, abriendo de golpe la puerta de los aposentos de Karl.

- _Marina ¿sucede algo?_- se sorprendió este.

- _Hemos terminado todo el trabajo ¿no?_- le preguntó Marina bruscamente.

- _Si hemos terminado, hay que volver a España, avisar a aurores, hacer controles ¿Por qué?_

_- He estado pensando_- continuó Marina con un discurso que parecía preparado- _ que el tiempo corre en contra nuestra, no podemos permitir que Voldemort se haga con el control de grupos importantes en España. Tenemos que volver a España y organizar una resistencia la victoria puede depender de ello._

_- Marina ¿está bien?_- volvió a preguntar Karl-_ tenemos que hablar con Albus, con la Orden y tomar decisiones._

Marina lo miró entonces a los ojos, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aún le costaba tomar esa decisión pero supo que tenía que ser la adecuada.

-_ Nos vamos el domingo a la tarde_- le comunicó a un sorprendido Karl-_ prepara tus cosas, yo me encargo de hablar con Albus._

_- ¿No será precipitado?-_ le preguntó Karl.

- _No, volvemos a España, creamos la resistencia y en una o dos semanas volvemos a Inglaterra para explicarle a Albus la situación, al acabar nos tomamos esas merecidas vacaciones y nos perdemos en los terrenos escoceses, tú y yo solos. _– le susurró Marina mientras lo besaba dulcemente en los labios.

Karl claudicó en ese mismo momento, se había acostumbrado a que Marina tomara muchas de las decisiones de su relación, y si ella quería volver no iba a ser él, el que se lo prohibiese.

Marina sonrió a Karl mientras le mandaba un beso desde el umbral de la puerta, y con una decisión que solo el lacerante dolor que sentía le daba se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo. Subió las escaleras pensativa, Albus no era Karl, y eso ella lo sabía. Se disponía a petar a la puerta cuando una voz desde el interior la sobresaltó.

- _Pasa Marina_- le indicó su abuelo.

-_Abuelo._

_- Se te ve preocupada ¿sucede algo?-_ le preguntó inocentemente Albus.

_- Karl y yo hemos finalizado todo el trabajo que teníamos pendiente_- empezó Marina- _hemos encontrado relaciones entre familias españolas e inglesas. Ingleses que en su momento huyeron a España y están esperando su momento, o bien familias españolas que acogieron a niños ingleses huérfanos de guerra y han hecho de esa guerra su cruzada personal._

_- Ya veo-_comentó un preocupado Albus.

-_ Karl y yo volvemos el domingo a España, hay que organizar grupos de resistencia, averiguar hasta que punto son capaces de sacrificarse por quiennodebesernombrado, si los va a traer a Inglaterra. Allí tenemos gente de confianza pero creo que deberíamos supervisar todo._

_-¿De qué huyes?-_ la interrumpió bruscamente su abuelo.

-_ De nada- _Marina lo miraba ahora fijamente, sabiendo que ese hombre sabía leer en sus ojos-_ Me dijiste que si consideraba necesario partir, no te opondrías._

_- Y no me opongo, sólo te hago reflexionar. Es tu decisión- _ le respondió serenamente su abuelo- _y la acato. Pero creo, como ya te dije previamente que te estás equivocando._

_- Gracias. Yo misma hablaré con Harry. En cuanto al resto, no quiero que se enteren._

_- ¿Por qué?_ – le preguntó su abuelo extrañado.

-_ Por que sé cual es su opinión y no quiero ver la desilusión en su rostro como lo he visto en el tuyo._

_-Te entiendo._

_- Hasta mañana._

_- Hasta mañana._

Marina salió del despacho con sentimientos encontrados, había tomado la decisión que consideraba adecuada, pero había algo en el fondo que se le escapaba, una sensación de tristeza. Tenía la impresión de ser alguien que se rendía, volvía a pensar que tomaba el camino más fácil. Se apoyó firmemente a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, respiró fuertemente y entró. Tenía que tener valor.

Draco seguía maquinando un plan, Severus necesitaba a Marina, y tenía que haber una forma de que ambos lo entendieran. Aquel domingo llegó temprano a comer al Gran Comedor, se había saltado el desayuno, y sus tripas hacía horas que clamaban un poco de atención. Se sentó en su mesa, y comió en silencio. Llevaba más de dos horas allí sentado, observaba a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes entrar y salir, a todos y cada uno de los profesores. Necesitaba solucionar su problema pero no encontraba nadie en quien confiar, y lo más probable es que no encontrara nadie que confiara en él. Sus ojos se pararon entonces en la mesa de los leones, allí estaba el magnífico San Potter, comiendo cabizbajo mientras lanzaba tristes miradas al asiento que debería ocupar Marina. Draco miró la mesa de los profesores, todos estaban comiendo, hasta Severus ocupaba su sitio en el gran comedor. Su vista se dirigió entonces al asiento de Karl, y vio que estaba vacío. No se paró a pensar en una escapada romántica de la pareja, no porque sabía más de la cuenta. Marina se había ido, o quizás… Miró a Harry de nuevo, observó la tristeza en sus ojos verdes y supo que delante suya se hallaba su aliado, por primera vez observó a Harry con unos ojos distintos. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, rezando para que Potter tardara poco en terminar, ahora estaba seguro que el tiempo corría en su contra.

Marina se sentó de nuevo en el andén de aquella estación, mientras Karl compraba los billetes. La gente iba y venía, se despedían, se abrazaban, lloraban. Quizás sin ser consciente de ello, Marina era la espectadora de millones de películas distintas, cuyos guiones resumían sus vivencias, sus alegrías y sus penas. Por un momento su mente rebobinó, su vida parecía también el guión de una película, pero un guión que ella no había escrito.

Levantó sus pies del suelo y se abrazó a sus piernas, como si fuera una niña pequeña que quiere olvidar una pesadilla. Observó de nuevo la gente que iba y venía, tan distintos entre sí pero a la vez tan parecidos. Observó a lo lejos un joven de cabello negro que se resistía a subir al tren, mientras su madre luchaba con él y el padre sonreía abiertamente ante la escena. Marina no pudo evitar pensar en Harry, eso había sido lo más difícil de esta decisión, comunicarle a Harry que se iba. Recordaba la tristeza que cruzó en ese momento sus ojos, la luchaba que mantuvo para no llorar. Marina odiaba hacerle daño, pero había tomado una decisión, la decisión fácil, le recordó su conciencia. Le prometió escribirle, irlo a visitar, ambos intentaron sonreír en ese momento, pero ambos sabían que eran promesas, simples promesas. Podían contarse de mil modos distintos lo que ocurría en sus vidas pero seguramente no lograrían transmitir de ninguno de estos modos, esos sentimientos que hacían de determinados momentos, momentos para recordar.

- _Nuestro tren sale en media hora_ – la voz de Karl la sacó de su ensimismamiento- _Marina!_

_- ¿Nunca te preguntaste si la decisión que tomas es la correcta?- _le preguntó Marina- _¿y si el camino fácil no es el mejor? ¿Y si tienes que sacrificarte por los demás?_

_- Marina_- la enfrentó un preocupado Karl- _¿estás bien? Has tomado la decisión correcta, Hogwarts no es para ti._

Karl se agachó lentamente delante de ella, y acercándose besó dulcemente a su prometida. Marina se aferró a él como si fuera su única salvación, y respondió a ese beso, se intentó perder en esas sensaciones que un beso producen. Buscó los sentimientos, las descargas pero no las encontró. De repente Severus se hizo un camino en su mente, recordó la calidez de sus labios, pero sobre todo lo que transmitían sus besos. Recordó sus miradas de complicidad, sus juegos, pero sobre todo recordó el último beso, la desesperación que transmitía, el amor. Marina meneó la cabeza nerviosamente, Severus le había regalado su último beso, le había entregado lo último que quedaba de él en aquel beso, y ella no la había entendido. Estaba furiosa con él, estaba airada y él aprovechó eso, la había vuelto a alejar de él.

Se separó de Karl y levantó la vista, enfrentando la mirada de su prometido, fue como si de repente la luz del mundo hubiera cambiado y ella empezara a verlo con otros ojos. Se levantó del mismo banco donde siete años antes había dejado su última esperanza. Besó dulcemente a Karl en los labios, mientras depositaba en sus manos el anillo de compromiso.

- _No vas a irte conmigo_- afirmó Karl intentando mantener la compostura.

- _ Karl es lo mejor, ahora lo he entendido_- le respondió Marina mientras lo abrazaba_- no podemos conformarnos con vivir una falsedad. Quizás mi abuelo tenga razón, y tanto tú como yo necesitamos algo más que las migajas de un amor._

_- Marina yo te amo_- la interrumpió Karl- _Marina podemos ser felices._

_- Claro que podemos ser felices, pero en un mundo que nosotros construyamos. En un mundo donde tú luches cada día para ignorar que amo a otro, y donde yo no cierre los ojos cada noche para evitar pensar que es Severus el que me hace el amor esa noche de nuevo. ¿Qué vida llevaríamos? Karl._

_- Marina podemos intentarlo, ya lo intentamos una vez y funcionó. Me aceptaste, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- Y ahora te rechazo_- le dijo Marina anegada ya en llanto-_Karl casarme contigo sería un error para ti, para mí y para todos. Sería intentar construir una mentira tras otra, ¿lo entiendes? Mereces algo más Karl, mereces a alguien que te ame por ti mismo, no por ser el fantasma de otro. Mereces más de lo que yo podría darte nunca._

_- ¿Vas a volver con Severus?_- le preguntó mientras la besaba en la frente.

_- Voy a construir mi camino, con Severus o sin él, volveré a Hogwarts, asumiré mis responsabilidades con Harry y dejaré que el tiempo algún día me de otra oportunidad. Voy a ganarme a pulso mi destino y lucharé por lo que quiero. Y si en algún momento fracaso me quedará siempre el sentimiento de haber vivido un amor como el que tuve Karl, porque por mucho que me duela _– Marina temblaba mientras hablaba-_ prefiero haber amado y haber sufrido que no haber amado nunca._

Karl vio la clara determinación en los ojos de Marina y supo que ahora sí que la había perdido.

-_ Te quiero Marina _– le dijo Karl.

_- Cuídate Karl_- Marina lo volvió a abrazar-_seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?._

_- Siempre, pase lo que pase._

Se abrazaron fuertemente en el medio del andén como queriendo retener para ambos ese momento. Karl guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y sonrió tristemente observando ahora el dedo vacío en la mano de Marina. El sonido del silbato del revisor los sobresaltó a ambos.

_- Es nuestro tren _–Karl sonrió-_perdón, mi tren debo irme._

Marina sonrió entre lágrimas. Se abrazaron de nuevo. Karl subió lentamente al tren y buscó cabizbajo su vagón. Entre todos los finales posibles nunca imaginó abandonar Hogwarts solo y sin prometida. Se asomó a la ventanilla tristemente y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza la envió un último beso a Marina. Ella lo recogió como tantas veces había echo en sus años de relación. Sólo que ahora ambos sabían que ahora todo era distinto. El tren comenzó a alejarse y la figura de Karl se fue difuminando lentamente.

Draco y Harry corrían desesperados, llegaron al andén y vieron como el tren se deslizaba por sus raíles camino de Londres.

-_ Mierda_!- dijo Draco en alto.

-_ Perdón_- Harry preguntó al revisor- _¿el tren para Londres?_

_- Es ese que acaba de salir jovencito, hasta dentro de dos días no habrá otro._- el revisor los miró entonces a ambos- _¿Sois alumnos de Hogwarts? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Hay que avisar al director._

_- No se preocupe señor_- respondió una voz que ambos conocían bien-_ ellos están conmigo, soy profesora en Hogwarts, yo misma me encargo de llevarlos de vuelta._

Los dos se revolvieron sonriendo abiertamente.

-_ ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Creo que merezco una explicación._

_- ¡No te has ido!_- le dijo Harry_- no te has ido.!_

_- Eso es evidente, Potter._- respondió sarcásticamente Draco.

_- Dejadlo, creo que en el castillo deben estar preocupados. Es hora de volver._

Los tres juntos abandonaron la estación, pidieron un carruaje en las afueras, y se encaminaron rumbo a Hogwarts. Marina sonreía en el carruaje, estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, estaba segura que tendría una oportunidad.

El carruaje se paró delante del castillo, mientras Draco y Harry miraban con aprensión las puertas que se alzaban delante de ellos. Esta se abrió bruscamente dejando paso a un cabreado director y a una indignada subdirectora. Detrás de ellos Severus mostraba una terca obstinación.

Los tres alzaron la vista sorprendidos ante el carruaje aparcado delante, y su cara mostró la más clara perplejidad cuando Marina descendió los dos escalones que la separaban del suelo.

-_Buenas tardes, profesores._

_- ¡Por Merlín! No sé como te has enterado tan pronto_- comenzó un sorprendido Albus- _aún no hemos dado parte._

_- Enterarme ¿de que?_- le preguntó Marina.

_- De la desaparición de Harry y Draco_- le respondió su abuelo.

- _Si parece ser que el señor Malfoy ha secuestrado al señor Potter_- indicó la jefa de los leones.

-_Eso es absurdo_- respondió un airado Severus.

-_¡Profesores,- _Intervino Marina evitando una discusión entre los jefes de las dos casas_- todo tiene una explicación. ¿Pueden descender?_- indicó mientras sonreía cínicamente hacía la puerta del carruaje.

Primero fue Harry demostrando así la valentía de los Gryffindors, Draco emergió poco después con sus brillantes ojos grises mirando fijamente el suelo.

-_ ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?_- intervino airadamente el jefe de las serpientes.

- _No Severus, aquí no-_ lo interrumpió quedamente el director-_vayamos a mi despacho._

El trayecto hasta el despacho del director se hizo largo, muy largo sobre todo para Draco y Harry que buscaban desesperadamente algo que les ayudara a salir de esto.

Se sentaron alrededor de la imponente mesa del despacho, Albus alzó la vista buscando con su mirada la de esos jovencitos que habían incumplido las normas una vez más.

_-Bien estamos esperando_- comentó Albus.

Draco y Harry alzaron en ese momento sus miradas, anteriormente fijas en sus pies, ambos sabían que parte de la verdad sería necesaria. Pero también sabían que debían callar algunas cosas.

_- No queríamos que Marina se fuera así que fuimos a buscarla_- comentó escuetamente Harry.

- _ Así, sin más, es decir dos alumnos enemistados desde el primer día que pisaron Hogwarts deciden ir juntos a buscar a una profesora simplemente porque no querían que se fuera. _– la voz de Albus sonaba entre chistosa y divertida- _¿no se os ocurre nada mejor?_

_- Es la verdad_- se defendió Draco-_o parte de la verdad, la otra es personal._

_- Bien, sabéis que no está permitido salir del colegio, ¿verdad?_- empezó un director muy cabreado- _¿Qué no está permitido usar capas de invisibilidad? ¿Qué os habéis saltado miles de normas? Y tú Harry _– sus ojos azules normalmente bondadosos ardían de ira- _ ¿no te das de cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Todo el mundo cuidando de ti, y tú, tú haciendo lo que te da la gana. En condiciones normales seríais expulsados inmediatamente del colegio, pero en este momento fuera corréis mucho peligro, así que esto merece un castigo ejemplar y juro que lo tendréis._

_- Abuelo, yo los encontré, permite castigarlos a mí. _– intervino Marina.

- _¿Te quedarás el tiempo suficiente?_

_- No pienso irme_- dijo mansamente mientras observaba el rostro de su abuelo- _He decidido quedarme._

_- No sabía yo que uno simples jóvenes tendrían tanta influencia en usted_- repuso fríamente el profesor Snape.

- _No fuimos nosotros_- intervino Harry.

_- No, ella no había subido al tren antes de que nosotros llegáramos._- añadió Draco.

Marina maldijo en voz baja la bocaza de esos dos adolescentes y se apuntó mentalmente el darles un castigo ejemplar.

- ¿_Y ese cambio Marina?_

_- Eso es personal._

Albus sonrió entonces abiertamente mientras un brillo malicioso se instalaba de nuevo en sus ojos.

_- Me alegro que te quedes, y vosotros seréis castigados por Marina, que confío sepa cual es la magnitud de vuestra falta. Podéis iros._

Abandonaron el despacho del director con una sensación extraña. Marina los condujo a su despacho.

- _Bien, igual que al director a mi no me cuadra vuestro interés repentino por mí. ¿os queda claro?_- empezó Marina- _ Mañana tras las clases tendremos una pequeña charla, después os impondré el castigo correspondiente. Buenas noches. _

_- Buenas noches_- contestaron ambos a la vez.

Sin mirarse si quiera, sin decirse nada, abandonaron juntos el pasillo del tercer piso, las escaleras los separaron. Draco bajó lentamente negándose a aceptar el hecho de tener que volver a las mazmorras y Harry buscaba mentalmente la forma de explicarles a Ron y a Hermione su desaparición.

La mañana siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para Harry y Draco, cualquiera que supiera que ambos enemigos tenían esta mañana algo más en común que las clases de 6º se hubiera reído. Pero ambos sabían que habían hecho mal y que iban a pagar por ello. Las clases de Marina finalizaron con un estruendo de calderos, sillas arrastradas y demás.

_- Esto es todo por hoy_- la voz de Marina resonó en todo el aula- _Para pasado mañana quiero las redacciones sobre el uso del ajenjo en todo tipo de pociones, cincuenta cm de pergamino como mínimo y cien como máximo._- dijo mientras miraba suspicazmente a la señorita Granger-_ Sr. Potter y Sr.Malfoy quédense un momento._

Los alumnos abandonaron el aula lentamente, comentando el próximo partido de la temporada, la cantidad ingente de deberes que tenían y la cercanía del baile de los enamorados.

Marina esperó pacientemente a que todos los alumnos abandonaran el aula.

-_Acompañadme a mi despacho_- les indicó Marina.

Entraron lentamente y tomaron asiento, ambos miraban alternativamente al suelo y a Marina.

- _Bien, ¿queréis algo? ¿un zumo, un sándwich?_

_- No_- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-_Perfecto, pues cuando queráis podéis empezar._

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras una paciente Marina esperaba a que comenzaran. Draco se movió inquieto en su asiento, miró a Marina y tras comprobar que Potter seguía a su lado, que aquello era real pasó a relatarle lo que sabía de Severus.

- _Vaya Sr. Malfoy, supongo que sabe que mirar en el pensadero de alguien va contra las normas, es una clara trasgresión de la moral de un mago_- le reprendió Marina.

- _No pude evitarlo, el pensadero me atraía_- se defendió Draco.

- _Esa no es disculpa Sr. Malfoy_- continuo Marina- _y por ahora tampoco veo el motivo por el cual usted y el Sr. Potter estaban en Hogsmeade._

_- Nosotros no queríamos que se fuera, Draco por Severus y yo porque te iba a echar de menos-_ comentó ahora Harry.

- _A ver si me entero, Draco cree necesario que me quede en Hogwarts, según él Severus me necesita, cosa que yo dudo Sr. Malfoy puesto que es Severus el que me aleja de él._-empezó Marina-_ entonces se le ocurre la idea de pedirte ayuda, y tú gustosamente se la das. Al Sr. Malfoy, hasta ayer tu peor enemigo. Bien, ¿alguna vez te paras a pensar en lo que haces?_- preguntó una furiosa Marina-_¿y si el señor Malfoy hubiera sido un mortifago? ¿Dónde estarías ahora Potter?_

_- Me convenció, no lleva la marca y…_- se defendió Harry.

- _No, Potter eso no …_- lo interrumpió Draco.

Marina levantó entonces la vista, estaba muy cabreada con Potter.

- _NO vais a iros hasta que me lo contéis todo_- les dijo fríamente Marina-_ y si no, soy profesora de pociones. ¿Lo recordáis?_

_- Es mi vida_- le respondió ácidamente Draco.

- _Si, pero en tu vida has arrastrado a más gente contigo, en este caso al Sr. Potter, de quien casualmente soy tutora legal así que si vas a poner en peligro una vez más la vida de Harry yo voy a estar al tanto._- Marina miraba a Draco taladrándolo con la mirada.

-_Él no tiene la marca_- respondió apuradamente Harry.

-_¿Y? ¿es ese suficiente motivo para creer en él?-_ Marina volvía a estar fuera de sí-_ ¿No ves que puede ser un espía Harry? ¿un infiltrado?_

_- Pero…_-Harry comenzó de nuevo, pero la mirada de Draco lo había echo enmudecer.

-_Pero ¿qué?_ –preguntó Marina cada vez más cabreada.

- _ Ni se te ocurra Potter._

_- Draco es la única solución y a lo mejor ella puede ayudarnos_- le dijo Harry.

Draco bajó entonces la mirada, y se levantó la manga izquierda, allí donde debía estar la famoso marca de Lord Voldemort estaba una piel tersa y suave, pálida pero sin marcas sin cicatrices. Cuando Marina levantó la vista de esa zona, pudo ver como a lo largo del brazo se extendían alguna que otra marca de magulladuras, hematomas, y algún que otra herida fruto de algún corte.

- _¿Qué es eso Sr. Malfoy?_

_- Son los restos de las palizas que recibí por no querer formar parte de los mortifagos. Mis padres, y algunos de sus leales servidores tuvieron a bien quererme indicar cual era el camino correcto._

_- Sr. Malfoy algunos corte son recientes, y usted hace más de un mes que no va a casa._- le comentó Marina.

_- Tienen seguidores aquí dentro, alumnos de otros cursos que no entienden mi reticencia a no marcarme._- le respondió Draco.

_- Supongo que no será el único lugar donde las tiene._

_- No profesora, tengo marcado parte del resto del cuerpo, he llegado a tener costillas rotas y alguna cosa más._

_- ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? ¿Porqué no hablaste con alguien?_-le preguntó Marina.

_- Porque eso podría haber empeorado las cosas_

_- ¿Y el profesor Snape?¿porqué no hablaste con él de esto?._

_- Por que tomaría partido y sería demasiado peligroso para él.-_respondió Draco.

Marina miró a ambos muchachos, a Harry cuyo peso en esta guerra era crucial y a Draco, a quien todo el mundo consideraba perdido en una causa adyacente a las suyas.

-_Bien pues ahora Sr. Malfoy yo lo sé así que si a partir de ahora tiene algún problema acuda a mi. _– Empezó Marina- _Con respecto a vuestro castigo, pasaréis aquí entre una hora y dos diarias limpiando los calderos de vuestros compañeros, el aula y el almacén. A la vieja usanza señores, métodos muggles. No sabéis lo que necesitaba que alguien limpiara todos los botes que tengo ahí dentro._

_- Eso no es justo_- bufó Harry.

_- Perfecto, has esperado bastante para devolverla-_ le dijo Draco.

- _Perdonad pero no es todo, os habéis saltado normas primordiales de este colegio, y hay que hacéroslo saber. Ninguno de los dos jugará el siguiente partido de su equipo, me da lo mismo que sea ahora que dentro de un mes. ¿Os ha quedado claro?-_preguntó seriamente Marina.

_- Perfectamente_- respondió irónicamente Draco.

_- Bien pues podéis retiraros, mañana empezará el castigo. Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches_- respondieron ambos.

Ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes sin cenar, la habían ayudado y ahora esto. Harry maldijo mentalmente a Draco por meterlo en esto y Draco por dejarse impresionar por un simple pensadero. Si Severus tenía problemas que los arreglara él. Draco cerró las cortinas de su cama no quería ver a nadie. Harry abandonó la sala común tan pronto como sus compañeros volvían de la cena, no sabía que era peor si Marina castigándolo o Hermione recordándole que Marina tenía razón.

_Gracias a todas la personas que se molestan en leer esta historia espero que les siga gustando… besotes_


	14. Y llegó de Rumanía

Primero perdón por el retraso, pero entre el trabajo y demás una no tiene tiempo ni para escribir ni para conectarse.

Después lo de siempre estos personajes no me pertenecen, no son mios, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. No gano nada haciendo esto y simplemente me divierto.

Y por último muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que están mandando reviews, espero que les guste la historia.

* * *

El humor de Harry cambió drásticamente, arrastrando con él un halo de tristeza y misticismo que impresionaban hasta a la propia Marina. Sabía que Hermione le había reñido, que le había cantado las cuarenta, pero Ron, Ron había sido distinto. Ron no había podido aguantar que Harry se hubiera aliado con Draco, y sobre todo que no les hubiera dicho nada. A lo demás el castigo que esperaba a Harry no ayudaba, Ron era el guardián del equipo y por primera vez en la vida empezaba a tomarse en serio algo, su puesto en el equipo era para él tan importante como para la Srta. Granger una biblioteca. Estaba cabreado con Harry, con Hermione y consigo mismo por no saber arreglar sus problemas. 

_Son tontos_-le explicaba Hermione a Marina una tarde_- ambos quieren arreglar sus problemas pero no saben como hacerlo. O mejor dicho son los dos tan orgullosos que no quieren dar su brazo a torcer._

_- Y esto es porque Harry huyó con Draco a buscarme_- sonrió Marina.

_ Realmente no, esto viene de atrás_- le comenzó a explicar Hermione-_la noche que le contaste a Harry tu relación con el profesor Snape, él nos puso al corriente de la misma y Ron dudó de sus palabras._

_- Pero Harry no tenía motivos para mentir._

_- No, dudó de que el profesor Snape pudiese amar a alguien_-continuó Hermione- _y Harry lo defendió¿entiendes? Defendió al profesor Snape, y eso a Ron lo picó. Que ahora se aliara con Malfoy, sólo es la gota que colma el vaso._

_- Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian_- comentó Marina-_ el odio entre casas sigue estando ahí._

_- Marina, tanto Malfoy como el profesor Snape no han sido legales con nosotros_- comentó sutilmente Hermione recordando mentalmente algunos de sus anteriores enfrentamientos-_incluso crueles. No sé, a veces creo que Harry está equivocado y que Ron tiene razón, pero otras…El profesor Dumbledore no tendría al profesor Snape aquí si fuera un mortifago._

_- Eso es algo que yo no debo ni puedo contestar._

_- Pero estoy en medio_- suspiró Hermione_- cada día se turnan para contarme sus problemas, para criticar uno al otro y esto no está bien._

_- No te puedo decir para que lado debes inclinar la balanza-_ le sonrió Marina-_ deben tomar sus propias decisiones. Ellos y tú. Hermione a veces tomar las decisiones es difícil, pero eso es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos, el camino que marcamos y recorremos es el que dice como somos._

_-Gracias._- le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

_- ¿Por?_- preguntó sorprendida Marina

_-Por sacar tiempo para nosotros. Hasta mañana._

_- Hasta mañana._

Marina se quedó un momento mirando la puerta, esa chica tenía algo especial, que importaba que fuese hija de muggles. Meneó tristemente la cabeza pensando en cuantos daños colaterales estaba causando esta guerra. Pero Ron y Harry tenían que aclarar sus asuntos solos.

Se puso a corregir los ensayos que aún le quedaban, estaba con quinto de Gryffindor y sonrió al descubrir la elegante letra de la pequeña de los Weasly. Esa chica pelirroja de mirada penetrante. Recordó el primer día que la vio, sentada en la primera fila, y por un momento creyó estar viendo una de las fotos que Sirius y Remus solían enseñarle de Lily Evans, sintió celos, y se preguntó si Severus fue consciente del parecido entre ambas. Incluso se durmió muchas noches pensando en si Severus sería capaz de saltarse las normas de nuevo por ella. Al fin y al cabo no era un secreto el hecho de que Severus había amado a Lily y odiado a Potter por tenerla.

Sonrió de nuevo al pensar en lo poco infundados de sus celos, Ginny tenía su caballero, o mejor dicho su serpiente. Marina lo descubrió el primer mes de su estancia en Hogwarts, a alguien que como ella había amado en secreto no se le escapaban los detalles. Draco y Ginny, el príncipe de las serpientes y la pobretona mantenían un idilio. Parecía que ella había olvidado su fijación con el niño que vivió y buscó consuelo en el bando rival. Marina se estremeció internamente cuando comprendió el porque del silencio de Draco en tantas ocasiones, el porque quería que su vida se mantuviera en secreto. La estaba protegiendo. No pudo evitar preguntarse como podría cambiar la vida de ese chico criado en la opulencia, pero sin amor. Se imaginó a los Malfoy sentados en la inmensa mesa de los Weasly, rodeados de pelirrojos. Y recordó a Ron, vaya eso si que sería un problema.

La semana transcurría tranquila, los alumnos estaban ocupados preparando el inolvidable baile de San Valentín. En eso había que darle la razón a Albus, los estaba manteniendo entretenidos todo el año. A lo demás tres días antes sería el partido Slytherin- Huffelpuf, partido muy interesante si tenemos en cuenta que las serpientes habían perdido el anterior partido y jugaban sin su buscador habitual. Estaba sentada en su ventana como tantas otras veces, dándole vueltas a muchas cosas mientras jugaba en su mano con una recordadora que le había regalado Karl.

**Flash back**

_-Es para que no te olvides de mi_- le dijo el día que se la dio besándola suavemente en los labios.

_-Nunca me olvidaré de ti_- le contestó Marina sonriendo mientras se alejaba sonriendo de él.

**Fin Flash back**

Con él todo hubiera sido más fácil, ahora estaría en España, cómodamente sentada en su casa, al lado de la chimenea, abrazada a Karl, esperando recibir noticias de Inglaterra. Pero no, ella había elegido otro camino, y ahora mientras miraba como la noche oscurecía el inmenso castillo se preguntaba si encontraría la mansión misteriosa antes del equinoccio de primavera, si Harry tendría que enfrentarse ya a Lord Voldemort y si volvería a tener su oportunidad con Severus.

Había pasado una semana desde su vuelta, desde el día en que en el despacho de Albus este les había reñido a Draco y a Harry, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar. A Marina no le hacía falta mucho para saber que estaba enfadado con ella, pero… necesitaba hablar con él. Lo necesitaba. Se preguntaba muchas veces si él todavía se sentaba por las noches delante del piano y tocaba como lo hacía entonces, si todavía recordaría como ella adoraba esa música. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta sorprendida, era más de medianoche.

_- No es justo_- irrumpió Harry en su habitación-_ es tan tozudo. Ahora cree que me he aliado con las serpientes o que Snape me ha dado una poción o algo así, es tan tonto._

_- Buenas noches Sr. Potter_- le saludó Marina-_son más de medianoche y acaba usted de entrar en la habitación de un profesor._

_- Ya pero también eres mi tutora._

_- Eso no te exime de saltarte las normas. ¿O es que no te llegan los castigos que tienes?_-le preguntó Marina-_ digamos que usted y el Sr. Malfoy aún tienen unas duras semanas por delante._

_- He vuelto a discutir con Ron-_ dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer en el gran sofá _– le he contado todo, que confié en Malfoy y eso. Después le dije que creía que tú habías vuelto por Severus, y me dijo que no debíamos fiarnos de ti, que Snape es un mortifago y …_

_- Vaya ahora soy el centro de vuestra discusión-_terció Marina-_ Ron no se ha criado en tu mundo, se ha criado en un mundo post Voldemort donde le enseñaron a desconfiar de todo y de todos. Es normal que piense así. _

_- Pero tú_- se sonrojó Harry-_ tú eres de fiar y…_

_- Eso Sr. Potter tiene que averiguarlo por si mismo. Y ahora lo voy a acompañar a su sala común, y no quiero más paseos nocturno¿me ha entendido? Y un consejo arregle sus problemas con Ron, se hacen falta y es mejor que se den de cuenta ahora que no más adelante._

Marina abrió la puerta de su habitación indicando que la conversación había finalizado. Harry y ella llegaron juntos a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. Habían subido en silencio.

_- Una cosa más Sr. Potter, la capa de invisibilidad le queda confiscada hasta nuevo aviso_- dijo mientras con un movimiento de su varita aquella aparecía en su mano- _y 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Buenas noches._

_Buenas noches_- respondió por lo bajo un triste Harry.

El baile del día de los enamorados se acercaba y eso podía notarse en el ambiente. Marina cerró la puerta de la clase, respirando por primera vez en todo el día un poco de tranquilidad. Se dirigía a su despacho cuando oyó como la puerta se abría lentamente, se giró maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_-Bill_- sonrió Marina mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos-_Bill, mi domador de dragones preferido._

_- Marina-_ susurraba un pelirrojo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

_¡Por Merlín! Hacía siglos que no te veía ¿cómo te va?_

_- Bien, todo lo bien que puede ir algo en este momento-_ le sonrió tristemente-_pero no me puedo quejar. De ti ya lo sé todo._

_-¿Todo?_

_- Si mi hermano Ron me ha tenido informado. Me dijo que volvías a Hogwarts, y como no que volviste a poner a Severus contra las cuerdas. _– le comentaba Bill mientras se dirigían al despacho de Marina-_Cuando me contó que eras la nueva profesora de pociones, pensé que estaba equivocado, la alumna más odiada de Snape se convierte en su sucesora._

_- No todo es lo que parece._

_- Vamos Marina¿lo dices por vuestra relación del último año?-_ le pegunto Bill mientras se quitaba su capa-_ No me digas que iba en serio, estuvisteis juntos 10 meses, había apuestas en el colegio, decían que cuanto aguantaríais y creo que hasta ganó un alumno de Rawenclaw se llevó un buen número de galeones._

_- Ya sé que os divertías a mi cuenta-_ le respondió fríamente Marina.

_No es eso, pero la gente decía que Snape había ganado. Marina, Snape era un cretino que te había humillado públicamente durante 6 largos años –_ le recordó Bill-_ y de repente te besa públicamente. Todos creían que era su última venganza, el jefe de las serpientes se beneficiaba a la prefecta de Gryffindor, nieta del león más poderoso del mundo mágico. Dime que no parecía un golpe de efecto. A lo demás las serpientes contaban como sus padres se reían de lo vuestro, se reían de ti. Y después desapareciste y …_

_- Era mi vida, Bill y no tenía derecho a meteros así en ella-_le respondió una Marina llorosa.

_Lo siento no quería que nos volviéramos a encontrar así, pero…_

_- Déjalo no pasa nada. Pero háblame de ti, de tu vida._

Se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, Bill empezó a relatarle su vida desde que salió de Hogwarts, sus experiencias con dragones en Rumanía, y lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo. Marina también le contó parte de su vida, sus largas estancias en España, y sus largos viajes por Europa.

_- Así que nunca has estado en Rumanía._

_- No, no me ha coincidido ningún viaje hasta allí, aunque ahora parece que todo nos mueve hacía ese país.-_le respondió Marina.

_Si a eso quería llegar, pertenezco a la Orden como tú-_ le explicó Bill-_ Albus me ha mantenido al corriente de parte de tus investigaciones y … me ha hablado de Harry y ese símbolo._

_- Estamos en ello, pero parece complicado_- le interrumpió Marina-_ es como si todo se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Tú en Rumanía puedes enterarte de cosas._

_- No, Rumanía no funciona así. Si preguntas no recibes nada, si escuchas te puedes enterar de muchas cosas. Rumanía es una tierra preciosa y misteriosa. Siempre puedes encontrar un borracho con ganas de hablar o una anciana, pero ¿Dónde acaba la realidad y empieza el mito? _– le comentaba un serio Bill.

_No puedes saber lo que es verdad._

_- No, trasgiversan las cosas, y eres consciente de que parte de la realidad se ha perdido en una historia y se ha convertido en leyenda, en mito, pero hay algo_- se interrumpió Bill mientras pensaba-_hay algo que quería contarte. _

_- Tú me dirás._- le incitó a hablar Marina.

_- Hace dos años, aproximadamente un compañero mío y yo nos desplazábamos por tierras rumana al sur del Danubio, íbamos hacía Valaquia. Teníamos que revisar las crías de un Longhorn rumano que iban a nacer en cautividad por primera vez. _– comentaba tranquilamente Bill- _De repente vimos a lo lejos una hembra embarazada de Vipertooth peruano, nos sorprendió mucho encontrarla en esta zona de Rumanía, y decidimos seguirla para ver si era un caso aislado o había una manada o algo. Abandonamos el camino principal y subimos una pequeña montaña que se oponía entre nosotros y nuestro objetivo. Al llegar a la cima, nos encontramos con un pueblo, un pequeño pueblo entre montañas._

_-Pero eso no tiene nada de novedad_-interrumpió Marina.

_- Si, porque ese pueblo no aparecía en los mapas, en ninguno de los que teníamos de la zona, es más la cordillera sí aparecía pero como zona inhabitable. _– continuó Bill interesando ávidamente a Marina-_es pueblo no estaba. Era pequeño, una gran mansión en la cima, y unas pequeñas casas alrededor. Observamos como la hembra se deslizaba en el patio interior de la gran mansión, y nos dirigimos hacía ella. El ambiente en el pueblo era raro, era como si la muerte se hubiera instalado entre sus piedras. Había algo oscuro y misterioso en todo lo que nos rodeaba. Tanto mi compañero como yo fuimos conscientes de todo esto y decidimos acabar cuando antes. Avanzamos rápidamente hacía la gran mansión, sin reparar en nada. La puerta estaba cerrada_-se interrumpió Bill para beber un sorbo de agua-_pero dos serpientes nos observaban desde la misma, nunca olvidaré la fijeza y vivacidad de aquellos ojos, fue como sumergirse en el mar. Mi compañero se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando una voz nos sobresaltó._

_- Vaya así que el pueblo no estaba deshabitado_- comentó Marina.

_No, era un hombre de mediana edad pero con un aspecto tan misterioso como el de la atmósfera que nos rodeaba. Nos preguntó que hacíamos allí, y como habíamos encontrado el pueblo. Le contamos nuestra historia de la hembra de dragón, y tras mirarnos fijamente durante un rato nos dijo que era mejor que no intentáramos entrar en esa casa. Nos instó a acompañarlo a su casa, la noche estaba cayendo y aún teníamos que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Nos llevó a su casa donde su mujer y su hijo preparaban la cena. Nos dijo que en el pueblo no había mucha más gente, solo dos familias más y que vivían de lo que les daba la tierra. Que no estaban acostumbrados ni a viajar ni a recibir visitantes. Tras la cena nos sentamos cerca del fuego dispuestos a pasar allí la noche, Greorg, que así se llamaba nuestro anfitrión, se sentó con nosotros y empezó a hablar._

_- Menos mal, pensé que nunca llegarías a esa parte. _

_- Nos habló del pueblo, de lo solos que estaban y sobre todo de la maldición que pesaba sobre ellos. La familia que poseía el pueblo, fue sanguinaría y cruel, hizo cosas horribles, y… los habitantes de otros pueblos decidieron maldecidlos, abandonaron Rumanía, huyendo de la maldición, pero hay quien dice que esta les siguió hasta la tumba. Doy fe tras haber estado en el pueblo que allí hay algo maldito._

_-¿Recuerdas el nombre de la familia?_-le preguntó Marina-_¿crees que podía ser la familia Ravonakov?_

_- No recuerdo el nombre, ni me suena. He pasado tanto tiempo en Rumanía que todo lo que suena a rumano para mí es familiar._-le respondió tristemente Bill.

_-Entonces no hay forma de saber si es la familia que buscamos._

_- Hay una cosa, cuando el señor nos arrastró a su casa, volví la vista atrás por un momento_-le explicó Bill-_volví a mirar la verja de la gran mansión, las serpientes ya no estaban vigilantes, sino que se habían enroscado entre ellas formando la bola del mundo._

_- Eso es interesante, muy interesante_- le dijo Marina-_ ¿viste algo escrito?_

_- No de eso estoy seguro, no había nada escrito._

_-Ya, nuestra familia tiene ese símbolo pero con una inscripción: "Tempus fugit est"._-le explicó Marina.

_- Si Albus lo mencionó. _

_- Es curioso que coincida el símbolo y parte de la historia._-pensaba en alto Marina-_y si es nuestra familia porque añadió ese lema al escudo y porqué en latín si eran rumanos._

_- Que lo hayan puesto en latín no es raro_- le explicaba Bill-_el rumano es una lengua románica con fuertes raíces latinas, y son muchos los que conocen el latín en Rumanía y en sus tiempos era un signo de cultura._

_- ¿Pero porque la añadieron? El tiempo se acaba o pasa, pero el tiempo de que, o para que-_ seguía preguntándose Marina.

_- Eso no te lo puedo contestar._

_-De todos modos gracias_- le dijo Marina_- ¿te quedarás por aquí?_

_- Un par de días después vuelvo a Rumanía._

_- Me parece bien pero antes tenemos que hacer una escapada a Hogsmeade, Mdm. Rosmerta se alegrará de vernos._

_-Eso está hecho_-le respondió un sonriente Bill.

_- Buenas noches_

_-Buenas noches._

Marina se sentó en su ventana de nuevo, siempre estuviera donde estuviera, siempre tenía una ventana donde sentarse y pensar. Había algo en la historia de Bill que le hacía creer que eran la misma familia, algo le decía que estaban en la pista correcta, pero entonces ¿qué significaba la frase¿porqué la añadieron al emigrar de Rumanía?. Todavía quedaban muchas preguntas por resolver y Marina sabía que aquella noche no era buen momento. Se fijó casi mecánicamente en una sombra oscura que se deslizaba hacía el bosque oscuro, y sonrió tristemente observando de nuevo como sólo Severus era capaz de hacer la ronda nocturna en esa zona, o vivía sin miedo o lo disimulaba muy bien. Se desnudó lentamente y se deslizó bajo las mantas.

La mañana la despertó cálidamente en su lecho, hacía noches que no dormía así, tenía que reconocerlo, los nervios por Harry, y la preocupación por arreglar algunos de sus problemas la mantenían desvelada demasiado tiempo. Se vistió cómodamente, al fin y al cabo hoy era sábado y no tenía que trabajar, aunque tenía que asistir al crucial partido de Quiddicht. Desayunó en el gran comedor y se desplazó hasta los aledaños del campo donde ya se arremolinaban los seguidores de las distintas casas. Sonrió abiertamente al ver los colores de Rawenclaw llenar tres cuartas partes del campo, siempre se preguntó como hacían los Slytherins para ganarse el odio de todo el mundo.

Subió las gradas buscando con la vista un sitio lo suficientemente discreto para pasar una mañana desapercibida. De repente una mano la agarró por detrás.

_Buenos días Marina!_- la saludó su abuelo besándola tiernamente en la mejilla-_ veo que buscas sitio._

_- Buenos días abuelo-_ le sonrió forzadamente Marina mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo.

Pero esto fue imposible, y se vio irremediablemente arrastrada hacía la parte delantera de las gradas donde los jefes de las cuatro casa sonreían abiertamente unos con otros haciendo sus pronósticos. Albus y Marina se sentaron en medio de ellos, saludando cordialmente al profesorado presente.

_Tengo entendido que el joven Malfoy no jugará este partido_- preguntó sutilmente Albus a Snape.

Severus giró entonces su vista hacía Albus.

_No sé nada de ello_- bufó por lo bajo.

_Es asunto mío abuelo_- intervino Marina.

Al momento todos los rostros se giraron hacía ella interrogantes. Severus no intentaba ocultar su ira en ese momento y Marina se preguntaba si Malfoy sería la única causa de su desdén.

_- El Sr. Malfoy está castigado en este partido, como también lo estará el Sr. Potter en el próximo que juegue su casa_- aclaró tranquilamente Marina.

_Ah! Entiendo_- murmuró Albus-_ que comienza el partido._

Marina sopló por lo bajo, esperaba que su abuelo y Severus entendieran, pero no estaba tan segura. Centró su vista en el terreno de juego pero sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía en este realmente. Era consciente que era observada por su abuelo, y Severus clavaba de vez en cuando sus insondables ojos negros en ella. Deseaba fervientemente que este paripé acabara pronto y pudiera relajarse. Observó a lo lejos, perdido entre la muchedumbre de Gryffindor a Hagrid que animaba fervientemente a Rawenclaw, al lado Bill la miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía, haciéndole gestos con la mano para que no olvidará que esa noche se iban a hartar de beber cerveza en Hogsmeade. Severus llevaba un rato mirando a Marina, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que traslucían sus rostro. Observó como perdía su mirada en las gradas de Gryffindor, y como una sonrisa asomaba a su rostro. Como adoraba verla sonreír, como deseaba ser el receptor de sus sonrisas. Airado por un ataque de celos, buscó el objeto de su sonrisa, y se encontró a un jovial pelirrojo que la saludaba alegremente desde las gradas. Maldijo por lo bajo su incapacidad para controlar sus sentimientos con esa mujer, alegrándose internamente de que Bill se fuera en dos días.

_ Vaya habéis ganado, enhorabuena Severus_- le sonrió cínicamente Albus mientras lo devolvía la mundo real con sus palabras.

_Ah! Si gracias_- le respondió abruptamente Severus.

_Veo que estabas un poco abstraído_- le indicó sutilmente Albus- _no deberías buscar fantasmas donde no los hay._

Se levantaron de las gradas y se dirigieron al colegio. Severus giró hacía los vestuarios, como jefe de la casa Slytherin tenía la obligación de felicitar expresamente a sus jugadores por el buen partido realizado, aunque él se hubiera enterado de poco. Saludó fríamente a cada uno de ellos, y les recordó sutilmente que el puesto de cazador correspondía a Draco. No creía que fueran a cambiarlo, pero insinuarles que el Sr. Malfoy poseía su apoyo era una buena forma de evitar que lo hicieran.

Salió poco después de los vestuarios, todavía cabreado consigo mismo y con sus propios sentimientos, y con Albus, si con Albus también por saber leer en él de la manera en que lo hacía. Se dirigía rápidamente a sus aposentos, pensando mentalmente alguna disculpa para saltarse la cena de hoy, no tenía ganas de verla en el Gran Comedor. Se acercaba al castillo cuando lo vio, un carruaje en la puerta. En ese momento las grandes puertas del castillo se abrieron dando paso a una bellísima Marina que salía acompañada de Bill. Ambos subieron al carruaje riendo abiertamente. Severus esperó pacientemente a que este se perdiera poco a poco por el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade, preguntándose como a pesar de todo todavía amara de esa manera a esa mujer.


	15. Sentimientos encontrados

* * *

Primero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero he estado de vacaciones y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Y después lo de siempre, estos personajes no son mios, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner y todo eso, no gano nada con esto y solo lo hago para divertirme.

* * *

Marina reía abiertamente ante los comentarios de Madame Rosmerta, que habilidad tenía esta mujer para recordar todas las payasadas que había hecho en sus años más locos. Bill mantenía la vista fija en su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, sabía que si le daba la oportunidad se convertiría inmediatamente en el objeto de las burlas de la mesonera. Habían reservado un apartado, cenaron plácidamente recordando los buenos momentos pasados en Hogwarts y poco después de los postres Rosmerta se había unido a ellos…Bebían cerveza abundantemente y Marina sabía que aquella noche no volvería a dormir a Hogwarts, estaba demasiado cansada, era demasiado tarde… 

La chimenea rugió detrás de ella, las llamas incrementaron su intensidad mostrando en medio la cabeza de un preocupado director.

_- Marina ¿estás ahì?-_ preguntó Albus.

Marina abrió los ojos pesadamente, se había quedado dormida sobre el sillón del reservado a altas horas de la mañana y alguien la había trasladado a una habitación. Tenía una resaca de cuidado, pero necesitaba esa noche. La guerra, Severus y el colegio estaban acabando con ella. Enfocó lentamente su mirada en la chimenea mientras agarraba fuertemente su cabeza que le pesaba espantosamente esa mañana.

_- ¿Abuelo¿eres tú?-_ preguntó extrañada-_ ¿qué sucede?_

_- Harry tuvo una pesadilla_-le explicó brevemente su abuelo-_ te necesitamos, no tardes._

Marina tardó unos segundo en reaccionar y en darse de cuenta que la imagen de su abuelo había desparecido de la chimenea. Se levantó a duras penas de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, de cualquier modo una ducha fría no le haría mal. Salió poco después, más despejada pero con un abrumante dolor de cabeza. Buscó en una de sus bolsas sus famosas cápsulas para la resaca, ingirió dos rápidamente con un vaso de agua y tras escribir una breve nota a Bill para justificar su ausencia abandonó Hogsmeade siendo consciente a cada paso de que algo se estaba fraguando para que su abuelo la interrumpiera así.

Llegó a Hogwarts poco después de las nueve de la mañana, había dormido unas escasas tres horas. Flich le indicó que la esperaban en el despacho del director y apuró sus pasos mientras subía las grandes escaleras. Abrió directamente la puerta y se paró en seco al encontrar sentados sobre una gran mesa a Severus, Minerva, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y al mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Pestañeó en la puerta pensando que su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada y se dirigió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía a una silla.

_-Veo que nuestra profesora de pociones no está en su mejor momento_- comentó sarcásticamente el profesor Snape.

_- Severus, deja tu ironía para otro momento_- bufó Marina.

-_Bien, no discutamos, creo que todos queremos saber que pasó anoche._

_.- Si Harry_- intervino Marina_- llevabas meses sin soñar con Voldemort¿qué pasó anoche?_

_- No cerré mi mente-_contestó escuetamente Harry.

_- Típico de estos Gryffindors_- intervino entonces Severus_- todos preocupándonos de ellos y ellos olvidando lo básico._

_- La culpa fue mía_- defendió Ron a Harry.

-_Y mía_- intervino Draco.

_- Y nuestra-_ contestaron al unísono las chicas.

-_ Ahora sí que estoy perdida- _susurró Marina.

_- Anoche no podía dormir, y decidí ir a dar un paseo a la torre de astronomía _– comenzó Potter.

_- Vaya eso puede suponer puntos menos para Gryffindor-_ lo interrumpió el profesor Snape.

-_ Severus dejemos eso por un momento _– intervino Albus conciliador- _dejemos que Harry nos cuente lo que pasó._

_- Cuando volvía a mi sala común, oí a lo lejos a alguien que corría_- continuó Harry mientras miraba fijamente a Marina seguro de que esta lo entendería-_ me oculté tras una de las estatuas del pasillo y observé a Draco corriendo precipitadamente por los pasillos. Pensé que estaba huyendo de alguna de sus trastadas y decidí salirle al paso, solo entonces fui consciente de los golpes que mostraba su rostro y de cómo uno de sus brazos caía inerte hacía abajo._

_- Yo venía huyendo de algunos de mis compañeros_- continuó Draco_- según ellos contesté erróneamente a algunas de sus preguntas y querían hacerme entender que no estaba bien mentirles._

_- No sabía que hacer, y no lo pensé así que lo introduje en mi sala común._

_- Eso va contra las normas_- intervino la profesora McGonagall- _nadie puede entrar en la sala común de otra casa._

_- Minerva…_. – la cortó sútilmente Albus.

_- Allí estaban Hermione y Ginny, intenté resumirles básicamente lo que pasaba_ – explicó nerviosamente Harry-_ y creímos que lo más conveniente era que Draco durmiera en nuestra sala común. _

_- Permítame que le corrija Sr. Potter pero lo más conveniente era avisar a un profesor_- le atajó bruscamente Severus.

_-Pero yo no se lo permití_- intervino un silencioso Draco_- Marina no estaba en el colegio y no podía hablar con nadie._

Marina estaba escuchando todo hasta ahora sin inmutarse, pero en ese momento notó como algo cambiaba, todos la observaban ahora con creciente interés. Albus fijó en ella sus insondables ojos azules mientras sonreía con su típica perspicacia escondida en ellos y Severus la taladraba con la mirada.

_- Pero aún no observo la conexión_- intentó continuar Marina.

-_ Draco se instaló en el sofá de la sala común. Habíamos decidido despertarnos temprano e irnos de allí poco después de romper el día. Buscaríamos un sitio donde estar hasta que tú volvieras_- siguió relatando Harry.

-_ Pero algo falló¿no Potter?_-le preguntó Marina con ironía.

_- Si, Ron despertó, y bajó a la sala común para ver porque aún no había vuelto a la cama. No le hizo gracia lo que vió, se enfadó especialmente conmigo y se largó enfadado a su dormitorio cuando vio como Hermione y Ginny se ponían de mi parte._

Marina observaba a todos y cada uno de los chicos, los estaba creyendo por ahora, pero quería ver hasta que punto contaban toda la verdad. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, se notaba que no era castigada con asiduidad, Harry y Draco formaban un bonito dúo se miraban de vez en cuando y cada uno intentaba corroborar la historia del otro con asentimientos de cabeza y miradas cómplices. Ginny no levantaba la cabeza de su regazo temerosa de mostrar públicamente los sentimientos que albergaba por Draco y Ron seguía molesto por la actitud de Harry, y a éste le costaría un poco romper la coraza que había instaurado a su alrededor.

_- Mandé a las chicas a su dormitorio, y subí las escaleras que llevan al mío con la intención de hablar con Ron._

_- Pero yo lo ignoré_- la voz de Ron se hizo un hueco en la sala-_ no le hice caso cuando intentó explicarme la situación. Es difícil, Draco es una serpiente y desde hace seis años nuestro mayor enemigo… No es fácil asumir que algo ha cambiado, no puedo simplemente no puedo._

_- Es normal tu reticencia Ron, yo pienso igual que tú que nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, pero que tú hayas observado ahora el cambio no significa que ese cambio no haya sido gradual_- le explicaba pacientemente Marina- _ Quizás se haya dado cuenta que estaba en el lado equivocado, quizás haya necesitado cometer errores para entender la magnitud de lo que realmente está sucediendo, y en una situación así ¿ no crees que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad?_

_- Supongo que sí pero… es difícil _– le respondió Ron.

_- Claro que es difícil Ron pero es el tiempo el que te dirá si debes confiar en él o no, a veces Ron las máscaras no son más que una forma que tienen de ocultarse las personas más necesitadas para impedir que notes su necesidad_- continuó Marina_- Te voy a dar el mismo consejo que me dio mi abuela a mi poco antes de morir, me dijo que nunca me fiara de las apariencias que debajo de una gran farsa suele haber una gran persona. Busca en el corazón de cada uno lo que realmente le hace ser especial, y ama eso porque haciéndolo amarás a la persona que lo posea. Pero…. Harry ¿Por qué soñaste con Voldemort?_

_- Intenté hablar con Ron pero este no me escuchó, sabía que estaba enfadado conmigo y tenía miedo a perderlo_- explicaba Harry abiertamente_- Draco dormía en la sala común de mi casa, y pensaba ¿y si me he equivocado¿ y si ha hecho esto para colarse dentro? Además estaban Hermione y Ginny, me habían ayudado y si alguien se enteraba todos pagaríamos por ello. Así que me dormí pero no logré cerrar mi mente._

_- Vale Harry_- intervino entonces Albus- _ no es necesario que continúes, creo que nos hacemos cargo de la situación. Además todos vosotros os habéis saltado las normas de este colegio, algunos por cienmillonésima vez, pero como en los casos anteriores no estoy dispuesto a permitir tanta insubordinación. Al mediodía pasaréis por el despacho de vuestros respectivos jefes de casa y estos os impondrán el castigo que consideren adecuado. Sr. Malfoy se le han habilitado unas habitaciones en las mazmorras, conectadas con las del profesor Snape si tuviera algún problema sólo tiene que llamar a éste. Ahora todos menos el Sr. Potter pueden retirarse._

Albus esperó pacientemente a que todos los chicos abandonaran el despacho. Se giró lentamente en su silla y miró a Harry a los ojos, intentando averiguar aunque solo fuera por un momento los pensamientos de aquel jovencito.

_-Bien Harry_- comenzó Albus-_¿qué has soñado?_

Harry levantó entonces su vista del suelo, miró a Albus fijamente, sus ojos vagaron entonces por la sala observando de manera sutil a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape. Necesitaba valor y este lo encontró en la mirada decidida y abierta de Marina.

_- Tiene un gran contingente de hombres, familias enteras que le rinden pleitesía_- murmuró Harry lentamente_- No están por miedo, no lo adoran porque estén bajo la maldición imperius, están allí porque quieren, dispuestos a morir por su Señor si es necesario. Su entrega es incomiable. He sido capaz de notar su fuerza a través de mi sueño, son una masa unida, uniforme con un ideal común. _

_- Entiendo _– susurró Albus mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

_- Lo siento señor, pero su ejército asusta, de verdad_- continuó Harry.

_- Y el nuestro también_- intervino Marina- _ Mierda! Podemos ganar, nosotros también tenemos un ideal, queremos un mundo mágico libre, un mundo mágico abierto para todos. ¿Qué a lo mejor tenemos mucho que perder? Sí, pero también tenemos mucho que ganar._

_- Nosotros también estamos dispuestos a morir Harry por nuestro ideal_- la interrumpió Severus-_ para los que ya vivimos una guerra es mejor morir luchando que vivir sufriendo. Solo tenemos dos opciones Ganar o Ganar._

El silencio se extendió entonces en el despacho del director, Severus se había sincerado, y lo había hecho públicamente. Se había declarado miembro de un bando, y lo había llamado Harry. Si porque eso último era lo que todavía sonaba en la cabeza de aquel jovencito de ojos esmeralda.

_- ¿Tenemos posibilidades de ganar?_- preguntó tímidamente Harry.

_- Tantas como usted Sr. Potter crea que tengamos_- le respondió el profesor de DCAO.

Harry miró entonces a Marina, necesitaba una respuesta clara, precisa.

_- Es complicado, pero el amor siempre fue más fuerte que el odio._

Harry le sonrió entonces, por primera vez en días su sonrisa fue abierta y cordial, aquella gente le estaba dando una esperanza, el amor, aunque solo fuera por la gente a la que se ama, merece la pena luchar. Se levantó de su asiento y besó tiernamente a Marina en la mejilla mientras le susurraba un sincero gracias. Se despidió del resto del profesorado y abandonó el despacho del director con fuerzas renovadas.

_- Bien, yo no tengo nada más que decir, pondré a la orden sobre la pista de las familias por si podemos averiguar algo más, aunque tengo un presentimiento._ – comentó Albus_- Marina, ponte en contacto con Karl, para saber si ha desaparecido alguna familia en España. Severus interroga a Draco quiero saber que es lo que no le quiso decir a sus compañeros. Y Minerva, usted y yo nos vamos a dedicar a preparar el baile del día de los enamorados. Profesores…_

Minerva sonrío tímidamente mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, Severus y Marina abandonaron entre risas el despacho de Albus.

_- Espero profesora que su resaca ya esté mejor_- ironizó el profesor Snape.

_- Gracias profesor, tanta preocupación por su parte me abruma, creo que no ser merecedora de la misma._- le contestó Marina en el mismo tono frío y sarcástico.-_ Si me disculpa._

Marina torció bruscamente por el pasillo del segundo piso rumbo a sus habitaciones, tenía ganas de descansar y lo que menos le apetecía ahora era ponerse en contacto con Karl. Se tiró sobre la cama y mientras los ojos se le cerraban pensó que aquella tarde sería un buen momento para llamar a España.

Marina despertó varias horas después todavía acunada por el sopor y cansancio de la noche anterior. Miró a través de la ventana donde ya la luna hacía su aparición majestuosa como gran reina del cielo nocturno. Se había saltado la comida y la cena, pero su estomago no estaba para alegrías después de la resaca de la noche anterior. Se despejó en el baño, el agua fría siempre tenía un efecto maravilloso sobre su cuerpo tenso y cansado. Se vistió casualmente, unos vaqueros, camiseta y jersey, no llevaba capa, al fin y al cabo solo iba a su despacho a hablar con Karl. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de hacerlo directamente desde su dormitorio, pero la desechó al momento. Karl tenía la mala costumbre de tragiversar las cosas, si la ve la víspera de San Valentín, llamándolo desde su habitación podía pensar lo que no era, y ella no tenía ganas de tener que lidiar otro vez con lo mismo.

Vertió un puñado de polvos en la chimenea mientras susurraba, Karl, España. Poco después su cabeza se materializó en la acogedora salita de la casa de Karl. Marina recorrió la sala de un vistazo, recordando,como adoraba ese sofá, la calidez de la alfombra cuando ambos se tumbaban en ella después de un largo día. Recordaba la mano de Karl jugando con su pelo mientras le contaba lo maravilloso que sería todo, lo que harían en su próximo viaje por Europa… Marina recordó entonces el viaje por Escocia, aún tenía eso pendiente.

_- Por eso te quiero como te quiero, porqué siempre eres capaz de sorprenderme_- la voz de Karl sacó a Marina de su ensoñación.

_- Karl¿qué tal?_- le preguntó Marina intentando ganar tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

_- Yo bien, tú por lo que veo con no muy buena cara_- dijo Karl mientras se sentaba en un sofá delante de la chimenea_- ¿todo bien Marina? _

_- Todo perfecto Karl, es sólo que la noche anterior fue demasiado larga._

_- Veo que te lo pasas bien._

_- Un viejo amigo _– le respondió Marina restándole importancia.

_.- Yo también soy un viejo amigo, así que cuando quieras_- mencionó de pasada Karl dejando implícita una invitación.

_- Karl estoy cansada y tengo trabajo_- le cortó Marina abiertamente_- Necesito que investigues en España¿recuerdas todas la familias que miramos cuando estuviste aquí? Necesito que las busques, que me digas si han desaparecido, ellas o alguno de sus miembros, que me digas si se ven entre ellas, si van a los mismos clubes… etc. Necesito información._

_- Bueno por lo menos encontraste un modo de que te fuera útil_- le espetó Karl_- pero no te preocupes, me enteraré. Dame un poco de tiempo, ya te aviso cuando tenga algo._

_- Karl esto es más importante que nuestro romance_-le dijo Marina_- es una guerra. _

_- Lo sé no te preocupes, hasta ahora siempre he cumplido con mis obligaciones._

_- Karl…. El viaje por Escocia… yo…_

_- Ya mujer, ya sé que no vas a ir conmigo, que apuro ¿no? A ver como se lo explicas a tu viejo amigo celoso _– le murmuró entre risas.

_- No es lo que tú crees…_

_- Déjalo no tienes porque excusarte conmigo, te encaprichaste con Snape y por mucho que haya pasado el tiempo sigue siendo un caramelo para ti. El viaje fue un regalo para ti, disfrútalo, aunque sólo sea por la amistad que nos une. Si sirve de algo esa escapadita._

_- Karl, yo no me encapriché te Snape, yo me enamoré de él_- le espetó Marina airadamente- _el hecho de que no haya podido seguir contigo es duro para ti, pero también para mi. Si te sirve de consuelo estoy más sola que la una, es más Severus ni me habla, así que en el fondo no estoy mejor que tú. Ya te pedí perdón en su momento, lo siento._

_- Ya lo sé es sólo que hoy es la víspera del día de los enamorados y pensaba pasarlo contigo, de repente apareces en mi chimenea y por un momento pensé …déjalo. Ya te aviso cuando tenga algo, ah! Y un consejo lucha por él te lo mereces._

_- Gracias Karl hasta pronto._

_- Hasta pronto._

Marina se giró lentamente, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en su mano arrugaba fuertemente los billetes de su viaje por Escocia. Pensó por un momento que ese 13 de febrero debería ser borrado del calendario. Se iba a ir a la cama, no podía aguantar nada más ese día. Un ruido en la puerta la cabreó fervientemente.

_- ¿Y ahora qué¿Es que en este castillo no se puede tener un día en paz?_- le espetó Marina a la puerta mientras la abría bruscamente.

Del otro lado el normalmente adusto profesor de DCAO la miraba entre gracioso y asustado.

_- Veo profesora que hoy no es un buen día._

_- ¿lo ves Severus? Oh! Dios mío la profesora Sinistra te va a tener que contratar para sus clases, tu ojo interior en infalible._-le respondió Marina.- _ ¿y qué vienes a tomarme el pelo¿a humillarme más?_-. le espetó Marina luchando contra sus ganas de llorar.

_- ¿Qué te pasa?_- la voz de Severus sonó entonces endiabladamente preocupada.

_- Nada, venias a…._

Marina no tenía ganas de llorar en el hombro de Severus, o sí pero no quería que la viera así. Severus se tensó de nuevo ante las palabras de Marina.

_- He hablado con Draco me ha puesto al corriente de vuestra relación_- le espetó Severus.

_-¿qué relación?_-preguntó Marina sorprendida.

_- Él te contó sus problemas, el hecho de que alumnos de Hogwarts le pegaban, acudió a ti en más de una ocasión para que le ayudaras con sus heridas._

_- Soy la profesora de Pociones eso no es tan raro_- intentó defenderse Marina.

_- Y yo su padrino. Siempre ha confiado en mí y ahora_- la increpó un Severus fuera de sí.

_- Tenía sus motivos, él creía que confiándotelo te ponía en una situación complicada, que podías tener problemas y no se lo perdonaría_- lo intentó calmar Marina.

_- Es mi vida y yo decido cuales son las situaciones complicadas y cuales no_.

_- Perfecto pero Draco no quería vivir con esa culpa_- le espetó Marina ya muy cabreada_- tu situación en el círculo de Voldemort no es muy aceptable ya. Hay quien dice que nadie confía ya en ti, espía de la luz, ese es tu nombre._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_- le preguntó Severus agarrándola fuertemente con los brazos.

_- Porque lo sé. Como lo saben muchos otros. Draco también lo sabía por eso no quería ponerte más en contra de ellos. _

_- No tiene porque preocuparse por mí_. – le susurró a Marina sin soltarla.

_- Él te quiere y por lo tanto se va a preocupar por ti. Es normal. Mi abuelo se preocupa por ti, Minerva enferma cada vez que desapareces en una de tus misiones, incluso juraría que algunos Gryffindors tienen miedo que no vuelvas._

_- Y tú ¿te preocupas por mí?_-le preguntó Severus mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Marina se perdió entonces en la intensidad de su mirada, leyó los sentimientos encontrados que ese hombre poseía y supo que la necesitaba como ella lo necesitaba a él, pero también supo que era ella quien debía dar el primer paso, era ella quien debía volver a trazar un camino en su relación.

_- ¿Porqué crees que estoy aquí? Porque te amo Severus, te amo más de lo que estoy dispuesta a reconocer y cada segundo que expones tu vida te estás llevando un pedazo de la mía. _

_- ¿Volviste por mí¿No hay nada entre Karl y tú?_- continuó Severus.

_- No hay nada ni entre Karl y yo, ni entre yo y nadie. Tú eres el único Severus…_- siguió Marina_- sé que no debí hacer lo que hice, sé que me equivoqué muchas veces pero… ¿quién no ha hecho locuras por amor alguna vez? Hace siete años me echaste de tu vida, y de la mía. Intenté reconstruirla sin ti, vivir creyendo que tu decisión había sido buena. Te odié por dejarme y sobre todo me odié por amarte como te amaba._

_- Marina yo…_- intentó interrumpirla Severus.

_- No Severus, ahora soy yo la que va hablar. Aquel día me soltaste un discurso formidable, donde el amor se mezclaba con el deber y la vida. Recuerdo cada palabra tuya, cada frase y hay noches que el dolor que me causaste todavía sangra como en aquel momento. _– Marina continuaba sincerándose-_ Intenté entenderte, llegué a pensar incluso que había otra, pero no, tu sentido del deber era tan grande que hacía daño. Y después de la rabia y desesperación, volví a amarte como lo había hecho antes. Siento no haberte podido olvidar, pero te juro que lo he intentado. Pero no te preocupes por mí, tuve que volver a Hogwarts para entender que todo lo que viviera sin ti sería una cruel y triste mentira. Siento si te hice daño durante estos meses, siento haberte herido como lo hice, pero no te preocupes he aprendido de mis errores._

_- Lo siento, la vida a mi lado es demasiado peligrosa_- se disculpó Severus.

_- Lo sé me lo explicaste hace años¿recuerdas? No te voy a pedir nada, sólo déjame vivir con la vida que yo elija. Y por favor deja de ser un héroe, aunque no sea por mí, hazlo por esa gente que te quiere._

Marina se giró entonces lentamente, dejando a Severus de pie en el medio de la sala. Arrojó los billetes arrugados sobre la mesa y posó sus manos a ambos lados de la chimenea, rogando para que Severus se fuera pronto y la dejara llorar en paz.

Severus se acercó a la mesa, y como un autómata desdobló los billetes, no necesitó mucho tiempo para saber quien le había hecho ese regalo, quien pensaba pasar con ella unos inolvidables días en la campiña escocesa. Pero ella había sido sincera, lo sabía, esta vez no mentía, estaba sola porque así lo había decidido. Los colocó ordenadamente sobre la mesa y abandonó la sala sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente porque no sabía que decir. Marina lo oyó salir por la puerta, el leve roce de su túnica contra el suelo, ese ligero siseo que hacía huir a los alumnos y estremecerse a ella. Con las lágrimas bañando su rostro fijó su vista en el enorme reloj de pared que adornaba su despacho, las doce, sonrió para sus adentros mientras se susurraba a sí misma.

_- Feliz Día de los Enamorados!._

_

* * *

Gracias de corazón a todas las personas que con sus rewiews están elevando mi baja autoestima para continuar con la historia. Saludos _


	16. San Valentín

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner y no gano nada con esto.

* * *

Marina se levantó aquella mañana como si nada hubiera pasado, se duchó rápidamente y se vistió cómoda y abrigada, tenía pensado pasar el día trabajando en su despacho. Había demorado la corrección de algunos trabajos y quería entregarlos la semana que estaba a punto de empezar. Salió de su habitación tras ensayar la mejor de sus sonrisas. Nada más abrir la puerta sintió la magnitud del día, por todos lados colgaban corazoncitos de diferentes tamaños, algunos latían apresuradamente cuando pasabas junto a ellos, otros eran atravesados por flechas lanzadas por cupidos invisibles. Los alumnos, visiblemente nerviosos, se desplazaban por el castillo recibiendo flores, corazones, bombones, tarjetas y cualquier cosa que a una mente juvenil se le pudiera ocurrir.

Marina se abrió paso hasta el gran comedor, donde la mayoría de los elfos domésticos disfrazados de cupidos muggles, arrastraban unas enormes sacas llenas de regalos mientras buscaban al receptor de sus románticos mensajes. Marina rió abiertamente ante esta exaltación del amor, y se dirigió a ocupar su sitio en la gran mesa del comedor. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Albus y a la jefa de los leones y tomó asiento al lado de un Hagrid que se afanaba por abrir un paquete inmenso que tenía delante de él.

_-Buenos días Grandullón_- lo saludó Marina-_Veo que has recibido un obsequio._

_- Si, estoy deseando verlo_- le contestó un ruborizado semigigante.

Marina observó como Hagrid retiraba el papel casi de manera reverencial, grabando en su memoria cada detalle del regalo que tenía delante. Abrió lentamente la tapa, y suspiró quedamente al observar lo que había en el interior. Marina se levantaba para observar el regalo cuando percibió un olor intenso y desagradable. Buscó el origen y se encontró a sí misma observando la caja con detenimiento y a una distancia considerable.

-_ Hagrid ¿qué es eso?-_preguntó tímidamente Marina.

_- Es un Clabbert_- exclamó emocionado Hagrid.

_- ¿Un qué?_

_- Es una criatura que vive en los árboles y semeja un cruce entre un mono y una rana_

_- Muy interesante_- intentó parecer sincera Marina- _¿y huele siempre así?_

_- No son animales muy limpios pero su viaje desde Francia ha sido largo y no ha podido evitar hacerse sus necesidades. Además_- continuó Hagrid mientras introducía su enorme cabeza en la caja_- creo que se debe haber mareado y ha vomitado._

Marina hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no reír o huir. Su estómago hasta hace un rato en pie de guerra por la falta de alimento se negaba ahora a mirar la comida sin marearse.

_- Creo que lo voy a limpiar y buscarle un árbol próximo a mi cabaña para que viva allí_- continuó el semigigante ausente a las miradas de asco que recibía su caja._- Hasta pronto, pásate después y te lo enseño más limpio._

_- Veré si tengo tiempo_- susurró Marina.

Marina lanzó un hechizo limpiador para que el olor desapareciera del gran comedor, y dirigió su mirada a la comida. Llenó su cuenco de cereales y leche, mientras un vaso de zumo se materializaba delante de ella. Comenzó a comer como una autómata, aislándose de lo que estaba pasando en el gran comedor, donde la mayoría de los alumnos buscaban con la mirada al emisor o emisora de sus regalos. Un murmullo se extendió entonces en el gran comedor, Marina levantó la vista para encontrar con varias lechuzas que se dirigían hacia ella. Dejaron caer lentamente dos ramos de rosas con sendas tarjeta. Marina fue consciente entonces de la cantidad de miradas que se centraban en ella.

Intentó parecer normal, como si aquello le pasara a ella todos los días. Sabía que una debía ser de Karl, pero ¿y la otra?. Abrió lentamente la tarjeta de felicitación y allí estaba la letra de Bill Weasly.

"Pensé que quizás darle celos podía ser interesante, espero que tengas suerte y un buen día. Sigo en ello.

Saludos, Bill Weasly"

Marina sonrió ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo, darle celos a Severus. Pero si era lo que quería lo había conseguido, porque el estoico profesor de DCAO miraba ahora hacía ella con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. Guardó la carta en el interior de su túnica y se dispuso a abrir la otra postal. La letra de Karl volvió a hacerse un lugar en su mente, como tantos otros San Valentín, como tantas otras veces…

"Para no perder la costumbre, después de tantos años, todavía te sigo amando, todavía te sigo intentando olvidar, aunque con ello lo único que hago es recordarte…

Te amo"

Marina volvió a leer la carta, Karl siempre tan directo, pero Marina ahora no prestaba atención a eso, ponía te amo. Esa era la clave, Karl y ella habían pasado años escribiéndose pero siempre ponían te quiero, sólo cuando había algo más uno de los dos ponía te amo. Marina supo entonces que aquella carta traía más información de la que trasmitía en un principio, por ahora sus trabajos iban a tener que esperar. Mientras la leía una leve señal de estremecimiento la recorrió, casi con una imperceptible señal le indicó a Albus que era necesario una reunión y este le respondió también de manera disimulada. Marina se retiró entonces a sus aposentos, tenía 30 minutos para descifrar esa carta, después el despacho de su abuelo la esperaba.

Media hora más tarde una nerviosa Marina entraba en el despacho del director, donde la mayor parte del profesorado de Hogwarts y parte de la Orden esperaban sentados murmurando quedamente por lo bajo. Todos los rostros se giraron hacia ella, mientras Marina buscaba con la mirada una silla libre y saludaba a los magos y brujas allí presentes con ligeras inclinaciones de cabeza. Encontró su asiento al lado del de su abuelo, casi presidiendo la reunión. Sus pasos lentos pero decididos la acercaron a donde se encontraba este. Su abuelo mantenía el contacto visual con ella.

_- Buenos días_- comenzó Albus una vez Marina se hubo sentado- _siento haberos reunido con tan poco tiempo, pero hay noticias que todos deberíamos saber. ¿Marina?_

_- Buenos días a todos_- empezó Marina semejando más fuerte de lo que realmente se sentía_- Bien, ayer tuvimos constancia de que el poder del Señor Oscuro estaba creciendo y que quizás contara con más seguidores en sus filas de los que nosotros creíamos. Albus, me sugirió que me pusiera en contacto con mis colegas en España e intentara averiguar todo lo que supiera._

Marina miraba alternativamente a todos los presentes, observando todas y cada una de las emociones en su rostros. Algunos estaban ya demasiado cansados para continuar luchando, otros habían perdido el brillo de la esperanza, pero todos estaban allí y eso podía ser un buen síntoma.

- _Siento ser portadora de malas noticias_- continuó Marina serenamente-_ pero nuestras peores pesadillas se han cumplido. Cuando la primera guerra terminó, muchas de las familias caídas en desgracia, decidieron huir de Inglaterra y se refugiaron en los países vecinos, entre ellos España. Allí algunos cambiaron de nombre otros simplemente rehicieron sus vidas. Muchos de ellos decidieron formar una especie de club social donde rememoraban épocas pasadas. Sus fiestas elitistas, sus grandes celebraciones atrajeron a otros magos de la zona, que estaban encantados de formar parte de un club tan selecto. Algunos eran simples magos y brujas españoles con mucho dinero que gastar y pocas ideas de en que hacerlo. Otros magos y brujas que en su momento habían adoptado niños ingleses huérfanos y pensaban que un regreso a sus raíces sería más que conveniente. _

_- ¿Y ellos también creen en la pureza de sangre?_- preguntó un nervioso Remus.

_- Sí, fue algo sutil, y la verdad que laborioso, pero poco a poco todos ellos fueron convencidos de la necesidad de luchar por una pureza de sangre. Les vendieron la idea de que ellos eran mejores por ser sangres limpias y todo eso._

_- ¿Son muchos?_- le preguntó Madame Hoch.

_- No sé el número a ciencia cierta, pero debemos contar con un número elevado de ellos_- les explicaba sinceramente Marina-_ A lo demás puede que esto no sea un hecho aislado puede que haya más en otros países. Karl, me ha informado que tiene constancia de en hay actividades de hermandad y competiciones entre clubes de distintos países._

_- ¿Cómo sabe Karl todo esto? Estas asociaciones suelen ser bastante secretas con sus actividades._- le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

_- Lo son pero Karl es uno de sus miembros._ - comentó Marina como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

_- Espera, Karl el hombre que estuvo aquí durante un mes_- replicó el señor Weasly mientras meneaba tristemente la cabeza_- Pero ¿podemos fiarnos de él?_

_- Sí, es de fiar. Os lo digo en serio, él no cree en la pureza de sangre, él cree en la magia, simplemente en la magia. Pero necesitábamos a alguien dentro, y hay que reconocer que Karl es un gran jugador._- explicaba tranquilamente Marina.

- _No creo que debamos fiarnos de Karl, es más Albus nadie sabe su apellido, llegó aquí como Karl el prometido de su nieta pero eso no le da derecho a tomar posiciones de privilegio_- le espetó Ojoloco Moody al director.

_- Moody ¿crees que sería tan tonto de meter en el castillo a alguien que pudiera perjudicar a Harry o a la Orden de una manera directa?_- le preguntó Albus sonriendo débilmente, pero un poco sorprendido por las declaraciones de su nieta.

_- De todos modos_… - empezó Moody.

_- Se llama Karl Benson _– dijo Marina levantando la vista de la mesa y clavándola en los presentes_- y es un buen hombre. Lo conocí en Italia en uno de mis viajes alrededor de la nada. Me ayudó a levantarme cuando ya creía que no sabía hacerlo, y me regaló su amistad y cariño cuando creía que el mundo luchaba contra mí. Quizás os cueste creer en él, y seguramente os costará más la guerra se desate en toda su magnitud, pero Karl no nos hará daño, aunque lo veáis luchar en el bando rival._

_- ¿En el bando contrario?-_preguntó ahora Albus sin ocultar su sorpresa.

_- Voldemort los ha convocado, Karl como miembro del club también asistirá, no saben que es pero creen que se trae algo gordo entre manos. Tan pronto como sepa algo me avisará._

_- Se la está jugando_- le dijo Albus_- ¿lo sabe no?_

_- Abuelo todos nos la estamos jugando._

El silencio se extendió entonces en el despacho, por una vez estaban todos de acuerdo, todos estaban jugándose sus vidas, ya no en la guerra si no también en la victoria final. Marina se aisló de las conversaciones que siguieron, Karl le informaba que iría a Inglaterra próximamente pero que esta vez estaría en el bando rival.

"_ quizás la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla, no voy luchar contra vosotros, confía en mi, una vez más como tantas veces has hecho antes.. Marina no creas ni por un momento que te estoy traicionando, sabías lo que era desde el principio, un espía encubierto... Tienes una especial habilidad para atraer a los hombres problemáticos a tu vida. Recuerda que pase lo que pase te sigo amando"_

Marina recordaba las palabras de esa carta, sabía que en mucho tiempo no iba a tener a Karl con ella, sabía que aunque se sintiera triste y desvalida, no podría verter polvos flu en la chimenea y decir Karl, España. Notó como su abuelo le oprimía ligeramente el brazo, y la instaba a despedirse de los allí reunidos. Albus esperó a que todos estuvieran fuera del despacho.

_- ¿Dónde estabas?_- le preguntó su abuelo.

_- En España. En la carta que Karl me mandó esta tarde, y en su despedida._

_- Estará bien sabe cuidarse_- le sonrió Albus_- Como resumen a lo que te perdiste, la Orden sigue buscando la casa misteriosa, y hoy es San Valentín. _

_- Lo sé, creo que todos se han dado de cuenta de que lo sé_- sonrió Marina en clara alusión a sus dos ramos de flores.

_- Quiero normalidad en ese baile, quiero que todos y cada uno de los alumnos de este colegio se diviertan y olviden por un momento que puede que mañana el sol resplandezca de un color distinto._

_- Entendido, ahora si me disculpas._

Albus meneó levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, Marina abandonó el despacho todavía enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Se encerró en su despacho, dispuesta a corregir los ensayos atrasados y sobre todo a olvidar, a mantener su mente lo suficientemente alejada de esta maldita guerra. Dobby la sorprendió con un frugal tentempié a media tarde. Cuando la noche la obligó a encender las velas que rodeaban su escritorio, abandonó sus cosas y se dirigió a sus aposentos donde se preparó para la noche más romántica del año.

Marina entró en el Gran comedor lentamente, llegaba cinco minutos antes del inicio del baile, pero la vida de los profesores era así. Albus les indicó a cada uno las normas básicas, nada de acercamientos indebidos entre parejas, nada de alcohol y cuidado con las posibles bromas de la tienda de los Weasly. El profesorado asintió a cada una de las palabras de Albus, y se repartieron por todo el comedor. Marina echó una ojeada alrededor, donde algunos miembros de la orden buscaban un sitio disimulado donde no llamar la atención. Poco después las puertas se abrían dejando paso a una horda de estudiantes deseosos de disfrutar de una noche como aquella.

Marina se perdió entre las parejas, observó los intentos de Ron y Hermione por bailar algo acompasados, mientras el pelirrojo con un rostro del mismo color que su pelo intentaba susurrarle algo al oído de la chica. Harry charlaba amistosamente con Luna Logedwood en una esquina del salón, este le sonrió pícaramente mientras le señalaba levemente por la cabeza la zona donde patrullaba incansablemente el profesor Snape. Draco y Ginny con sus respectivas parejas hacían verdaderos esfuerzos para controlar los celos que los embargaban a ambos.

Estaba claro que Marina no iba a ser el inquisidor de aquellas parejas, le daba igual que se pegaran mucho o poco, eran jóvenes y sus hormonas estaban enloquecidas. Marina se perdió varias veces en la pista bailando, hasta el mismísimo Albus fue merecedor de una lenta canción por parte de su nieta. Su noche terminó en la barra, donde con un vaso de ponche en la mano, reía ante las ocurrencias de varios miembros de la Orden que creían que aquel trabajo era poco menos que denigrante para ellos. Marina esperó, como el resto del profesorado, que los alumnos se retiraran a sus respectivas salas comunes, y tras desear buenas noches a su compañeros se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Arrebujada en su capa, observó un pequeño objeto que se encontraba a las puertas de su habitación. Una pequeña y preciosa rosa blanca, Marina sonrió sabía quien se la había mandado, sólo él era capaz de resumirlo todo en esa flor. Sólo él recordaba lo que significaba para ella, no le gustaba la ostentación de un nutrido ramo de rosas rojas, amaba la sencillez y pureza de esa rosa y su color. Marina apretó tiernamente la rosa en su mano y deslizó los pétalos por su rostro sintiendo la suavidad y ternura que de ella emanaba, tan parecida a la del propio Severus. Percibió el tenue olor, y sus oídos percibieron el cercano deslizar de una capa.

Una mano fuerte pero sensible la volteó. Marina levantó los ojos para descubrir unos ojos negros que la miraban con fervor. Sus sentimientos recorrían su rostro, sus ojos mostraban una calidez normalmente escondida. Severus bajó lentamente su rostro hacia el de Marina y besó sus labios de manera tierna, reverencial. Pero el tiempo había hecho estragos en esas dos personas, se deseaban, se amaban con una pasión fuera de lo normal, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el beso se había convertido en el deseo de poseer un pedacito más del otro, de tener acceso a todos y cada uno de los rincones de su pareja.

Severus empujó a Marina contra la puerta que tras murmurar un pequeño hechizo abrió la misma. Ambos entraron abrazados, jadeando intensamente, y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ninguno quería hablar tenían miedo a romper el silencio tácito que habían alcanzado. Ambos sabían que habían luchado mucho para llegar allí, no sólo contra el mundo y en la distancia sino también con ellos mismos. Ambos querían disfrutar de aquel momento. Severus delineaba dulcemente el cuello de Marina, recorriendo con sus labios y su lengua todos y cada uno de sus rincones. Marina se afanaba en desabrochar la capa de Severus, necesitaba sentirlo en toda su extensión, necesitaba su calor, su olor.

La ropa fue abandonando lentamente el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos, el jersey de Marina sus pantalones vaqueros. No se había puesto nada especial para aquella noche pero a los ojos de Severus era la mujer más bella del mundo. La capa del oscuro profesor de DCAO calló lentamente al suelo, mientras Marina desabrochaba los interminables botones de la camisa.

Sus cuerpos ahora en ropa interior buscaban el calor del otro, el contacto. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, esta noche ese era su lenguaje, miradas ardientes, apasionadas pero sobre todo miradas de amor, ternura. Severus la alzó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, la miró una vez más a los ojos para después disfrutar del espectáculo de su cuerpo. Su boca empezó a delinear todos y cada uno de los contornos de su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja…. Las manos deslizaban el sujetador fuera de su sitio, mientras la lengua se Severus disfrutaba torturando cada uno de los pezones de Marina. El calor de su saliva, sus pequeños mordiscos estaban llevando a Marina a un mar de sensaciones, olvidadas, conocidas pero olvidadas. Nadie la amaba como lo hacía Severus. Los jadeos de Marina instaban a Severus a continuar, quería redimir a esa mujer de todo el daño que le había hecho, y esa noche la subiría al cielo.

Marina buscaba a Severus, sus caderas se elevaban deseando desahogarse de la presión que sentía, sus suaves golpes en la entrepierna de Severus le dieron a entender que este estaba luchando su propia guerra personal para no poseerla allí misma. La tortura de Severus sobre su cuerpo continuaba, era implacable. Abandonó lentamente sus pechos mientras descendía hacía su ombligo, cada recorrido de su lengua producía pequeñas descargas en el cuerpo de Marina, que clamaba por más, necesitaba más.

Severus sonrió pícaramente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y susurrando un pequeño hechizo la ataba a la cama, la quería solo para él. Quería que cuando ella despertase lo recordara de nuevo, supiera que hiciera lo que hiciera o fuera donde fuera él siempre sería el único. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, ambos al unísono. Marina jadeaba fervientemente, su entrepierna pedía ser calmada, necesitaba a Severus, y él lo sabía.

Severus seguía su implacable descenso mientras torturaba a una entregada Marina, llegó a su entrepierna, y tras amagar un acercamiento torció su rostro para comenzar a besar quedamente las piernas de Marina. Un suspiro de frustración se escapó en ese momento de la boca de Marina, la sonrisa de Severus se extendió mientras le besaba cada trozo de su pierna, desde el muslo hasta el pie, pie que masajeó dulcemente. Su tortura se trasladó entonces a la otra pierna. No solo Marina luchaba contra la frustración de tener a Severus tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, el propio Severus luchaba contra la tentación de poseer a Marina en aquel mismo momento, de volver a sentirse en el interior de aquella mujer. Habían sido demasiadas noches soñándola, recordándola y odiándose a sí mismo por prescindir de ella. Había odiado mentalmente a cada hombre que la había amado, a cada hombre que la había tocado. Soñaba con que ella lo recordaba, porque ella recordaba como ellos hacían el amor.

Severus levantó entonces el rostro, su mano estaba jugando en la entrepierna de Marina, su boca se dirigió allí rápidamente. Marina jadeó, oprimió su cabeza entre sus piernas, Marina lo necesitaba, lo recordaba. Cuando vió que Marina ya no podía más, se levantó observando el ligero enojo que cruzó el rostro de Marina en ese momento, Severus supo que era suya, que ambos le pertenecían al otro. Fueron solo uno desde el mismo momento en que decidieron cruzar esa línea, en que decidieron entregarse el uno al otro. Severus la miró una vez más a los ojos, y lentamente saboreando el momento la penetró. Marina se arqueó bajo su peso, había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento que ahora se le hacía extraño. Había tenido miedo de volver a estar con Severus, de volver a amarlo, tenía miedo de haber olvidado a Severus. Su cuerpo le demostró que no se puede olvidar lo que se ama, que siempre recordará cada caricia cada roce, le demostró que pasara lo que pasara nunca olvidaría a Severus. Ahora fue el turno de Marina, y tras susurrar unas pocas palabras se soltó de las ataduras que Severus le había impuesto.

_- Veo Srta. Müller que su paso por este colegio le ha servido de algo_- le susurró roncamente en el oído a Marina.

Marina no le respondió simplemente lo besó con fervor, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Severus. Acariciaba su espalda y disfrutaba de la sensación de sentirlo dentro, de sentir de nuevo su calor, de sentirse amada de nuevo. Severus incrementó su ritmo y Marina notó que tocaba el cielo con las manos, necesitaba más. Sus manos descendieron hasta el jugoso trasero de Severus, como le gustaba a ella ese trasero y como odiaba que Severus lo cubriera con su gran capa negra. Marina clavó allí sus manos y lo instó a empujar más fuertemente a llevarlos a ambos a un paraíso de sensaciones y de placer. Severus rompió el silencio de la habitación susurrando el nombre de Marina, y poco después Marina se unió a él gritando Te amo.

Severus sonrió al oírla, era siempre tan imprevisible, menos mal que la habitación tenía un hechizo insonorizador. Severus la miró entonces a los ojos con un amor tan intenso como el que le devolvían las dos pupilas de Marina. La abrazó fuertemente, y tras lanzar un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos se colocaron exhaustos para dormir. Antes de que Morfeo lo hipnotizara por completo Severus oyó a Marina susurrar.

_Por favor no vuelvas a abandonarme._ _Feliz Día de los Enamorados_

_Feliz día de los enamorados_- se oyó responder a sí mismo.

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a esas personas que me han pedido que surgiera algo entre estos dos tozudos... espero que leyéndolo lo hayais disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Saludos


	17. Intentando recuperar el tiempo

Lo de siempre, estos personajes no son mios, no me pertenecen son de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner y no gano nada con esto simplemente me divierto.

* * *

Marina despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose distinta, una cálida sensación se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en su mente y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa mientras un leve estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Severus dormido a su lado, no fue inmune a las reacciones de Marina, y su largo entrenamiento como mortifago le avisó que su dulce amante había despertado. Sus ojos hasta entonces cerrados disfrutando de la magnífica sensación de despertar con Marina a su lado se abrieron, observando la cantidad de sensaciones que recorrían el rostro de Marina al despertar. De repente los cálidos ojos de Marina se fijaron en los suyos. Marina esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

_- Buenos días dormilona_- le saludó Severus depositando un suave beso en su boca.

_- Buenos días Severus_- le respondió Marina estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el roce del cuerpo de Severus con el suyo propio.

_- Creo jovencita que deberíamos levantarnos, aunque sea domingo seguramente tenemos cosas que hacer_- le reprochó Severus mientras arrastraba su desnudo cuerpo fuera de la cama- _además conociéndote como te conozco creo que odiarás saltarte el desayuno¿o me equivoco?_

_- No creo que no profesor Snape_- le respondió Marina estirándose en la cama y ofreciéndole a Severus una magnífica visión de su cuerpo.

_- Me alegra seguir siendo tan suspicaz­_- sonrió Severus mientras se giraba intentando apartar de su mente el apetecible cuerpo de Marina desnudo sobre la cama-_Si no te importa tomaré una ducha antes de salir._

Marina simplemente meneó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar su ropa interior que la noche anterior había quedado esparcida por todo el dormitorio. Marina recolocó la ropa, y se sentó en la cama esperando que Severus acabara de tomar su ducha. El ruido del agua la sacó de su ensimismamiento y le trajo imágenes de Severus desnudo, bajo el agua de la ducha, siendo acariciada por esta, mientras el jabón se deslizaba por cada trozo de piel. Marina se levantó como por inercia, y se dijo a sí misma que si Severus había disfrutado de ella la noche anterior y la había llevado a la gloria ahora era ella la que debía resarcirlo de ello. Desnuda tal y como estaba al despertar se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abrió suavemente la ducha, aún siendo consciente que Severus la había sentido mucho antes de que abriera siquiera la puerta del baño, por algo era uno de los mejores mortifagos.

Observó la torcida sonrisa de Severus apoyado sobre la pared de la ducha.

_- Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en venir a hacerme compañía_- le susurró Severus mientras acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a su cuello.

_- Esta mañana me toca a mi_- dijo Marina mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo mirando embelesada el pene semi-erecto de Severus.

Severus sonrió ante la osadía de esa mujer, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron por otros derroteros al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por la boca de Marina que succionaba una y otra vez obteniendo del estoico profesor de Defensa pequeños gemidos. Severus estaba intentado controlarse, si no todo acabaría demasiado pronto, esa mujer sabía excitarlo hasta límites inimaginables. Notó de repente las manos de Marina que se deslizaban hacía sus testículos, masajeándolos, excitándolos mientras su boca seguía entretenida en obtener una recompensa del arduo trabajo sobre su pene. Severus supo que no aguantaría mucho más, la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y tiró fuertemente de ella hacia arriba. La giró y colocándola contra la pared la penetró sin más detenimiento, necesitaba penetrarla, volvía a necesitar sentirse dentro de esa mujer, sentir la calidez con que su cuerpo lo envolvía. Marina respondió con un suave jadeo a la intrusión y pronto se acopló al movimiento del propio Severus, llevando a este a una vorágine de sensaciones maravillosas.

Severus continuó entonces su exploración por el cuerpo de Marina, ella estaba apoyada contra la pared, permitiéndole el acceso a cada parte de su cuerpo que quisiera. Severus comenzó a masajear sus pechos, pero lo pensó mejor y siguió descendiendo, su mano se entretuvo entonces en el clítoris de Marina. Esta nueva intrusión de su intimidad provocó una intensa oleada de placer en Marina, su cuerpo se curvó hacia atrás, permitiendo así a Severus que su boca comenzara a juguetear con su cuello. Marina se movía ahora más impetuosamente, necesitaba más, ambos necesitaban más. De repente Marina no pudo más, su cuerpo se convulsionó en una oleada de sensaciones que arrancaron de su boca el nombre de Severus. Este notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Marina, notó como la estrecha cavidad que lo albergaba se estrechaba si cabe más y con una última penetración alcanzó su propio orgasmo, cansado, exhausto pero feliz. Sólo esa mujer era capaz de elevarlo a esas cumbres de placer, solo ella.

_- Creo que ahora sí debemos ducharnos_- le insinuó Severus tomando el bote de gel de una de las estanterías.

_- Claro profesor, usted siempre tiene razón_- le contestó Marina robándole un tierno beso.

La ducha se alargó de nuevo más de lo necesario, los besos robados, y alguna que otra caricia acabaron por llevarlos desnudos a la habitación. Ambos se vistieron en silencio, y abandonaron juntos el dormitorio, se despidieron en las escaleras principales, sin muchos alardes, como si fueran dos profesores intercambiando un saludo formal.

Marina se dirigió de vuelta a su despacho, y Severus pasó por la cocina donde encargó dos desayunos uno ligero para él, y otro para Marina. Por lo que Severus suponía el desayuno en el gran comedor estaría a punto de finalizar.

Mientras tanto Albus sonreía por lo bajo en el gran comedor, la ausencia de Severus en el desayuno, lo preocupó en un principio y se preguntó si el Lord no habría vuelto a llamar a sus súbditos. La falta de su propia nieta le propició varios deseos que esperaba ver cumplidos. Si todo iba como esperaba estos dos habían pasado la noche juntos. La falta de ambos profesores no pasó tampoco desapercibida para ciertos jovencitos de ambas casas, que sonreían abiertamente ante las posibles consecuencias de esto.

Albus acabó su desayuno y tras despedir a Minerva con unas rápidas palabras se dirigió a la cocina.

_- Buenos días Sr. Director_- le saludó Dobby_- Dobby ¿puede hacer algo por usted?_

- _Gracias Dobby, quería que prepararas un desayuno y se lo subieras a mi nieta que seguramente está trabajando en su despacho_- le pidió amablemente el director acompañando sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

_- El desayuno de su nieta le fui subido hace 10 minutos, el mismo profesor Snape se encargó de que así fuera Señor_- le contestó Dobby alegremente.

Albus sonrió entonces abiertamente, y se apuntó mentalmente una charla con su nieta, total Severus no le iba a decir nada.

_- Señor¿Dobby puede hacer algo más por usted?_- le preguntó el elfo doméstico preocupado por la expresión risueña que mostraba el rostro del director.

_- No Dobby, gracias, ya has hecho demasiado por mí. _

Albus salió de la cocina sonriendo, por mucho que se torcieran hoy las cosas siempre habría algo bueno que obtener de todo ello.

Marina pasó el día trabajando en su despacho, tenía que acabar de corregir los famosos trabajos, ya llevaba posponiéndolo demasiado. No bajó a comer, aunque Dobby de manera análoga a lo que había hecho al desayuno le subió una rápida comida que devoró mientras leída con avidez el trabajo de Hermione Granger. A veces se preguntaba porque seguía leyendo los trabajos de esa chica, si con ponerle una A estaba todo arreglado.

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre Hogwarts y febrero no era un mes que se prodigara en muchas horas de luz, por lo que Marina se levantó para encender un pequeño fuego y unas pequeñas lámparas. Se perdió en el color de este, en ese rojo y amarillo entremezclados, era tan excitante y atrayente el fuego. Marina desvió entonces la mirada hacia el mapa de Inglaterra que descansaba en la mesa contigua a la chimenea, había olvidado por un momento que su lucha continuaba, que aún tenían que luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Perdió su mirada en todos y cada una de las montañas de Inglaterra, en todas y cada una de sus llanuras, preguntándose que era lo que buscaban, que estaba allí delante pero no eran capaces de ver. Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_- Adelante_- indicó mientras se colocaba tras su mesa.

_- Buenas tardes profesora_- le saludó Draco Malfoy asomando su rubia cabellera por la puerta.

_- Buenas tardes Sr. Malfoy ¿Qué le trae por aquí?_- le preguntó Marina sorprendida de verlo por alli.

_- Venía a saber como se encontraba_- le respondió Draco poniendo cara de niño bueno.

_- Sr. Malfoy a mi su cara de niño bueno no me cuela y sus buenas intenciones tampoco._- le sonrió Marina.

_- ¿Está con Severus?_- le preguntó ahora directamente mientras perdía su mirada por el despacho de la profesora.

_- ¿Porqué no se lo pregunta a su padrino Sr. Malfoy?_

_- Porque él nunca me lo diría, es más seguramente se cabrearía simplemente por la osadía de haberlo preguntado._- le respondió sinceramente Draco.

_- Pues me parece que yo tampoco le voy a responder_, _eso es algo personal._ – le dijo Marina_- pero si quiere contarme algo más. ¿Qué tal le va con sus compañeros'_

_- Ahora mejor, me dejo caer de vez en cuando por la sala común para que no crean que me he cambiado de bando, pero les he hecho creer que el director aún cree que puede cambiarme y por eso me ha dado una habitación aparte_- le empezó a contar Draco mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente de ella-_creen que el loco del director es demasiado crédulo, pero por lo menos he dejado de recibir._

_- ¿Y el resto?_- le dijo Marina_- ¿qué tal con la Srta. Weasly?_

Draco levantó la vista fijamente y la clavó en Marina, iba a contestar cuando un ligero petar en la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos. Draco se levantó y se desplazó entonces hacia la chimenea.

_- Adelante_- indicó Marina mientras observaba a Draco.

- _Buenas tardes¿podemos pasar?_- le preguntó la Srta. Granger.

_- Claro que sí_- respondió Marina mientras esbozaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Los tres jóvenes leones entraron en el despacho, inevitablemente la mirada se dirigió al Sr. Malfoy que se encontraba en una esquina intentando, nadie sabe como, pasar desapercibido. Hermione se tensó al instante, pero supo recomponer pronto la compostura, Harry ni se inmutó simplemente mostró una ligera sorpresa y Ron se enfadó al instante.

_- Vaya, vaya así que hoy es la tarde oficial de las visitas_- comenzó Marina intentando romper el hielo.

_- Pero si estás ocupada no pasa nada_- comentó Ron dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

_- No quedaros, podemos merendar aquí los cinco y pasar una agradable tarde de domingo, ya que la tarde no parece muy apetecible para pasar fuera_- le corrigió Marina indicándoles con la mano que tomaran asiento.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento cerca de Marina, que llamó a Dobby el cual estaba encantado de poder hacer algo para el Sr. Potter.

_- ¿Y que os trae por aquí chicos?-_preguntó Marina.

Los tres se miraron como decidiendo quien debía hablar.

_- No te vimos en el desayuno ni en la comida y se nos ocurrió pasarnos por si necesitabas algo._- dijo Hermione.

- _Vaya, no sabía yo que mis ausencias eran tan notables._

Dobby no tardó en llegar con la merienda, y los cinco se centraron en intentar comer algo de manera que la tensión en el ambiente no se hiciera tan palpable. Marina sacó varios temas de conversación, Hermione y Harry respondieron a sus expectativas, intentando mantener una conversación fluida, Draco con grandes esfuerzos, se acopló a pasar la tarde con cuatro leones. Ron taciturno y callado no tenia intención de entrometerse en una conversación donde para él uno de sus invitados sobraban. Sus únicas aportaciones, a parte de su voraz apetito, eran los bufidos y miradas asesinas de las cuales Draco era el elegido.

Draco se sentía mal, notaba el rechazo abierto de Ron y de manera más sutil el de Hermione que aún veía en él a un potencial enemigo. Solo la sonrisa franca de Harry le había ayudado a sobrevivir a aquella tarde de pesadilla. Se levantó deseando estirar un poco las piernas y sobre todo alejarse del genuino círculo que formaban los tres leones. Sus piernas le llevaron junto a la acogedora chimenea que caldeaba el ambiente y su mirada se posó en el mapa que Marina tenía extendido sobre la mesa.

_- Si está buscando un sitio para pasar sus vacaciones profesora_- comentó de manera casual_- le recomiendo el norte, tiene un clima apetecible para todos aquellos que no aman especialmente el calor y sobre todo, existe sobre él un halo de misterio. Quizás usted pueda descifrar el enigma de la casa encantada._

Los cuatro leones allí reunidos levantaron la vista ante las palabras de Draco, había algo en aquella historia que les sonaba que les parecía tan familiar. Marina se levantó de su asiento, siendo seguida de inmediato por los tres jóvenes gryffindors, sorprendiendo a Malfoy por la importancia que daban a sus palabras.

_- Perdona Draco, pero no te entiendo_- le dijo Marina una vez hubo llegado a su altura, sin darse de cuenta que lo había tuteado.

- _Decía profesora que si está buscando un lugar de vacaciones igual el norte de Inglaterra sería ideal para usted, es una zona muy misteriosa e íntima no suele haber ni muchos habitantes ni muchos turistas_- continuó Draco con su explicación.

_- Y lo sabes ¿ por?_- le preguntó Hermione.

Draco miró a los cuatro Gryffindors allí reunidos, no tenía ganas de contar su historia, en este mismo momento fue consciente de que había hablado de más, pero quizás sincerarse con ellos era la única forma de llegar a ellos.

_- Tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso_- comenzó Draco­-_mis padres y muchos de sus amigos hicieron el paripé de volver al lado de la luz, fingieron estar sometidos a la maldición Imperius, y pidieron perdón delante del Ministerio. Nunca tan lejos de la realidad, nunca fueron obligados por el Lord a tomar ninguna decisión y sobre todo nunca pensaron en abandonar una lucha que para ellos era la única forma de vida que conocían._

Todos lo escuchaban ahora atentamente. Draco recorrió uno a uno los rostros de cada uno de ellos, observando con detenimiento, con recelo, pero en ellos no había repulsión ni miedo solo expectación y en algunos incluso esa compasión que él tanto odiaba.

-_ Pensaron en continuar con sus prácticas no del todo legales, y como familias pudientes que eran compraron mansiones en un pueblo muy al norte llamando, Rovanov, un pueblo raro pero apartado.-_ ahora si que todos lo atendían con mucha atención, y Draco fue consciente de que cada palabra de él era esperada ansiosamente._- Pasaba allí los veranos, con los hijos de los amigos de mis padres y con nuestras niñeras. Ni que decir tiene que a nuestros padres no los veían estaban demasiado ocupados en sus oscuras fiestas como para atendernos._

_- ¿Vivía alguien más en el pueblo-_le preguntó Marina.

_- No, no en aquel, pero si en los de alrededor, aunque se aseguraban de no acercarse a Rovanov de ninguna manera, decían que era un pueblo encantado. Cosa que hizo reír a mis padres y sus amigos, pensar que los magos pudieran tener miedo de la magia­_- el mismo Draco se sonrió ante su último comentario.

_- No te creas Draco, hay formas de magia que asustarían hasta al mago más poderoso del mundo_- le dijo Marina.

_- En aquel pueblo solo estábamos nosotros y la Gran Mansión. Era una casa enorme, encuadrada en el medio de la nada, si eso era lo que la rodeaba, nada un terreno inhóspito y yermo. No había árboles, ni arbustos, nada. Pero allí en el medio se alzaba majestuosa aquella gran casa. _– Draco tenía en estos momentos los ojos cerrados como recordando, como si cada palabra reflejara un recuerdo que atesoraba en su mente.

_- ¿No vivía nadie en ella?_- preguntó Ron.

Draco se sorprendió de la intrusión de Ron en la conversación, era lo único que había dicho aquella tarde.

_- No, no vivía nadie en ella, aunque a veces teníamos la ligera impresión de que había algo raro allí dentro._- continuó Draco-_ Lo curioso es que cuando crecimos se convirtió en nuestro reto personal, pero había siempre algo que nos alejaba de ella, era como una fuerza superior. Nos poseía un miedo que no lográbamos comprender cuando intentábamos acercarnos, y los pocos que lograban vencerlo, no conseguían entrar en la mansión._

_- ¿Se lo contasteis a alguien?_. – ahora fue Marina la que interrumpió el relato de Draco.

_- Si, pero los adultos estaban demasiado ocupado en sus fiestas que no tenían tiempo para nosotros y las niñeras tenían un miedo atroz. _– los ojos de Draco se centraron ahora en un punto fijo, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo

_- Draco no recuerdas nada más de esa casa_- le incitó Marina.

_- Recuerdo, fue cuando tenía 6 años, aproximadamente. El ministerio había bajado la guardia, no creían que el Lord siguiera vivo y pensaban que Dumbeldoore era un viejo chiflado. Mis padres y sus amigos pensaron que ya podían continuar sus continuas fiestas en Londres al margen del Ministerio e hicieron una gran fiesta de despedida. _– hasta la voz de Draco sonaba lejana como si volviera a estar allí, como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo-_ El último día que estuvimos allí, decidimos armarnos de valor e intentar entrar, solo 2 compañeros míos y yo llegamos a la verja, venciendo un miedo atroz. Pero solo llegamos hasta allí, había algo que nos impedía entrar dentro._

_- No recuerdas nada de la verja, si tenía un dibujo o algo._- le preguntó Hermione.

_- ¿Se puede saber porqué os interesa tanto esa casa?_- le preguntó ahora Draco.

_- Eso a su debido tiempo, recuerdas algo más_. –le dijo Marina.

Draco resignó, tendría que esperar para enterarse de la verdad.

_- Cuando nos volvíamos oí sonar un reloj, me giré hacia la casa puesto que si estaba deshabitada era raro que un reloj siguiera funcionando en su interior. En la verja había dos serpientes, dos serpientes entrelazadas mirándome directamente a los ojos como retándome a entrar, y debajo había algo escrito, algo que no recuerdo. Sé que me giré y salí de allí tan rápido como pude._

- _Draco podrías escribirme el nombre del pueblo en un pergamino y marcarme su ubicación más o menos en el mapa._

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca, pero verlos allí tan concentrados en sus palabras le indicó que aquello no era un juego. Escribió el nombre en un pergamino y señaló en el mapa una ubicación que él consideraba más o menos la acertada.

Marina echó polvos en la chimenea y tras solicitar hablar con su abuelo, convocó una reunión urgente para esa misma noche.

_- Bien chicos creo que se ha hecho tarde, deberíais bajar a cenar mañana es lunes y tenéis clases_- les indicó Marina mientras los acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-_ Eh! Tenéis que contarme que es eso tan importante que os he dicho sin saberlo._- les increpó Draco cruzándose de brazos en el medio del despacho.

_- Vamos Malfoy esta vez nos toca a nosotros_-. Le dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro salieron del despacho tras despedirse de Marina, necesitaban encontrar un sitio tranquilo para poder contarle a Draco lo que sabían, y sobre todo para no ser vistos juntos.

Marina los vio alejarse, Draco necesitaba amigos, y había algo en ese chico que le decía que no era como su padre. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación, se daría una ducha rápida y se dirigiría a la reunión esta prometía ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo por vuestros reviews, no sabeis como me ha alegrado que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior... ahora ya no queda mucho en un dos o tres capítulos el desenlace.

Saludos


	18. Nuevos tiempos

Lo de siempre estos personajes no son mios ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

Marina se paseaba nerviosa por el despacho del director mientras esperaba a que fueran llegando todos los profesores y parte de la Orden. Albus los había convocado tan pronto como ella se lo solicitó, pero algunos estaban lejos y otros debían terminar primero sus asuntos.

_- ¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan nerviosa?_- le preguntó su Abuelo con esa sonrisa tan pícara que el solía poner.

_- Tenemos una pista importante, después de tantos meses y tú crees que puedo estar tranquila_- Marina miró directamente a su abuelo, se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que se mostraba._- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo¿Cómo puedes ….? Déjalo_

_- ¿Es solo por la pista?_- le espetó Albus de sopetón_- ¿hay algo más que quieras que sepa?_

Marina lo miró ahora entre graciosa y divertida, Severus tenía razón cuando decía que al vejete no se le escapaba nada.

_- Nada que no sepas ya_- le respondió tranquilamente_- estoy feliz, pero espero que él también lo estea._

Marina se había acercado entonces hasta la ventana, perdió su mirada por los nevados terrenos de Hogwarts, preguntándose mentalmente porque Severus era un hombre tan hermético.

_- Lo está, ya sabes como es, pero lo está_- le dijo su abuelo mientras la abrazaba.

Marina no contestó solo se dejó acunar en esos brazos, como tantas otras veces había hecho, nadie conseguía transmitirle esa sensación de paz. Un ruido en la puerta los distrajo, y se giraron para ver como la jefa de los leones y el de las serpientes los miraban sorprendidos.

_-Perdón Albus, pensamos que la reunión ya había comenzado_- rompió Minerva el silencio.

_- No, tranquilos, id pasando que los demás no tardarán en llegar_- Albus besó a su nieta en la frente y ambos se dirigieron a las sillas colocadas frente a la mesa principal.

Media hora más tarde, todos los allí reunidos discutían fervientemente por el modo más lógico de actuar, debían custodiar la casa, debían esperar… había tantas ideas como personas reunidas. Albus los observaba desde su puesto de relevancia, lanzando pequeñas miradas a su nieta.

_- Bien creo que ya he oído de todo_- la voz de Albus silenció abruptamente al resto de los allí reunidos_- vamos a controlar la casa, evidentemente, pero desde una distancia prudencial y sin magia. No quiero que ni por asomo Tom tenga constancia de nuestra presencia en la zona, así que me parece que cuatro magos van a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones al más puro estilo muggle._

Los ruidos de protesta entre los presentes no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo las disculpas de los que no tenían ganas de ir.

_- ¿No creeréis que vamos a mandar a magos conocidos? Si os vieran por allí todo se iría al traste, así que ya tengo pensado quienes irán. El profesorado seguirá con su trabajo habitual, pero alerta a posibles movimientos dentro de las casa, de todas_- añadió ante la sorpresa de la mayoría de los allí reunidos_- Severus tú intensificarás tus clases de Defensa, quiero tener alumnos preparados, y tú Marina quiero que todos los alumnos sepan preparar pociones curativas aunque sean las básicas, y antídotos ante los venenos más habituales. Ah! Y si puedes contactar con Bill para saber si ha averiguado algo más no estaría de más._

_- Perfecto_- le respondió Marina observando el malestar de Severus ante esta última petición.

Estas palabras cerraron una reunión que había durado menos de una hora. Marina no se retiró como los demás sino que esperó con Minerva y Severus para hablar con Albus.

_- ¿Cómo están los chicos?_- les preguntó Albus_- Harry especialmente._

_- ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas tú?_- la respuesta de Marina sorprendió a todos, incluido del mismísimo Albus que la miró con los ojos abiertos.

_- ¿perdón?_

_- Mira abuelo, te preocupas por él, te interesa saber como está, que siente, y te interesa por más motivos que por el de ser la pieza clave de esta guerra_- Marina lo miraba ahora fijamente_- ¿me equivoco? Quieres a Harry pero temes su rechazo._

_- Digamos Marina que él y yo no tenemos una buena relación_- le explicó Albus pacientemente.

_- Lo sé, Harry me lo contó¿pero que hubieras hecho tú si la mitad del mundo te oculta la mayoría de las cosas que crees que deberías saber?_- le preguntó Marina_- Habéis estado programando su vida sin preguntarle si era lo que quería o no, Harry ya no es un niño, más bien es un adolescente hecho hombre a pasos agigantados. Es consciente de la cantidad de responsabilidad que pesa sobre su cabeza, y es capaz de tomar decisiones solo, algunas acertadas y otras no tanto._

_- Lo sabemos Marina_- le dijo ahora la profesora McGonagall_- pero creo que por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así._

_- Si dejais las cosas así ahora las seguiréis dejando así después, Harry se siente un objeto en esta Guerra, cree que cuando todo este acabe de algún modo o de otro él dejará de ser útil, dejareis de necesitarlo. Así no va a ganar esta guerra._

_- Harry debe aprender a cumplir su papel, es la pieza clave y tiene que comportarse de un determinado modo_- le interrumpió Severus.

_- No, Harry es un joven, y como tal tiene derecho a divertirse como ellos, tiene derechos a que dentro de unos años eche la vista atrás y recuerde esto con alegría no como una pesadilla. Harry estudia magia, recibe clases extras de Defensa, me ayuda con las pociones cuando tiene tiempo, y recibe lecciones de Oclumancia. ¿Queréis que os diga como se siente?_

_- Quizás estemos pidiéndole demasiado_- objetó Albus al ser consciente de lo que Marina decía.

_- No Harry no protesta, pero también necesita cariño, como todos nosotros, de vez en cuando necesitamos un hombro en el que llorar o una mano que nos ayude a levantar_. _Habla con él, o con ellos si prefieres y no te rindas si no obtienes lo esperado._

Albus la miró intensamente, a veces la sabiduría de su nieta lo abrumaba, él ya había olvidado su adolescencia, la difícil etapa en la que eres tan inseguro que crees que todos están contra ti.

_- Dile a los tres que mañana se pasen por mi despacho_- le dijo Albus_-ahora podéis retiraros. Minerva quédate un momento._

Severus y Marina se despidieron de ambos profesores.

_- Creo que tu abuelo necesita descansar y algo de tranquilidad, no es tan joven como en la primera guerra_- le dijo Severus mientras descendía las grandes escaleras.

_- Si supongo que si pero ya sabes como es_- le respondió Marina tristemente

En silencio llegaron a la segunda planta, Marina giró para encarar el largo pasillo que la llevarían a sus habitaciones.

_- Buenas noches profesora Müller_- le dijo Severus antes de continuar descendiendo.

_- ¿No son muy frías las mazmorras en esta época del año?_- le preguntó Marina sonriendo abiertamente.

Severus no se hizo de rogar y volviendo sobre sus pasos enfiló el pasillo al lado de Marina dirigiéndose a los aposentos de esta última.

Marina miró de nuevo el calendario, como si ese simple acto pudiera cambiar el día en que se encontraban. Había pasado un mes desde el día de San Valentín, un mes frenético para todos. La Orden seguía luchando fervientemente para intentar frenar una lucha que se había extendido hasta el mundo muggle. Las hordas de mortifagos atacaban por doquier a muggles y magos, sin distinción, su meta sembrar el terror. No se sabía nada del Lord, ni de su estado, tras su encuentro con Dumbeldore la noche del ataque en el ministerio, el paradero de Voldemort era indescifrable para la Orden. Severus ya no gozaba de la confianza que tenía en un principio, era llamado en contadas ocasiones a su presencia, y siempre en lugares distintos, lugares que a las pocas horas quedaban automáticamente vacíos, y sin ningún tipo de rastro para una Orden que se afanaba por buscar algo que les guiará en la lucha. Los profesores de Hogwarts, intentaban compaginar sus clases, controlar a sus alumnos y prepararse ellos mismos para la inminente llegada de una Guerra.

Marina y Severus habían duplicado sus horas de clase, e incluso se habían permitido el lujo de dar algunas conjuntas, el mismo Lupin daba a veces clase de Defensa cuando un Severus extenuado no podía más. Harry no solo aguantaba esto con estoicidad sino que además forzaba al máximo las clases de Oclumancia con Severus para estar estuviera perfectamente preparado.

Muchas noches Marina despertaba, solo para ver si Severus seguía a su lado, que no se había ido, sabía que él también estaba despierto, que como tantas otras noches les costaría conciliar el sueño. La espera estaba acabando con ellos, los misteriosos exploradores de Dumbeldore no daban sus frutos, no había movimientos cerca de la casa, todo aquel paraje parecía deshabitado, tan yermo e inhóspito como el terreno que rodeaba la casa. Marina a veces se preguntaba si no se habrían equivocado, si no habría sido todo demasiado rápido. Incluso había días que se preguntaba a sí misma si Draco no sería como su padre, si toda su historia no sería más que una gran patraña para desviarlos de todo lo importante.

María estaba sentada en su despacho, etiquetando las pociones sanadoras y los antídotos básicos que sus alumnos habían elaborado aquella tarde. Aunque parecía mentira, no eran tantas como se pudiera pensar en un principio, hacían falta más y más. Cada día llegaba una carta del ministro, solicitando nuevas pociones para los Aurores, para San Mungo. Sabía que Harry tenía una hora libre en aquel momento y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, últimamente iba a visitar de vez en cuando a Albus. Tras el primer encuentro tenso, Hermione y Ron habían dejado de acompañar a Harry en sus visitas al despacho del director. Harry había estado distante, frío pero ahora era él quien acudía allí. Albus y él habían alcanzado un equilibrio en su rara relación… Marina sabía que todo se acabaría por arreglar, a Albus le importaba Harry y Harry estaba molesto con Albus porque le importaba también este último.

Volvió a mirar el calendario, si quedaban 6 días para el equinoccio de primavera. Marina resopló por lo bajo si por lo menos supieran que estaban tras la pista correcta. La chimenea crepitó repentinamente, y la pelirroja cabellera de Bill Weasly se apareció en medio de unas flamantes llamas verdes.

_- Bill que sorpresa_- le saludó Marina alegremente_- pensé que te había pasado algo. No teníamos noticias tuyas desde hacía semanas._

_- Lo siento, mi trabajo ,y… la verdad es que las cosas por aquí tampoco es que estean muy bien y quería pasar desapercibido ya me entiendes ¿no?_- le dijo Bill Weasly mirando repetidamente hacia detrás.

_- ¿Estás bien¿Ocurre algo?_- le preguntó ahora Marina visiblemente preocupada.

_- No tengo mucho tiempo eso es todo_-le atajó Bill_- escucha, he averiguado algo. Pero no me parece un modo seguro de decírtelo_- dijo Bill mientras miraba a izquierda y derecha._- Ya recibirás noticias. Sabrás que son mías._

_- Bill ¿de verdad todo va bien?_- le volvió a preguntar Marina.

_- Si tranquila. Dale saludos a mi familia… y por ahora no os pongáis en contacto conmigo ya lo haré yo cuando pueda_- dijo Bill desapareciendo rápidamente en la chimenea.

Marina susurró adiós, pero Bill ya se había ido. Esperaba que estuviera bien y sobre todo que lo que había averiguado llegara antes de 6 días porque hacía falta mucha falta.

Quedaba solo tres días, Marina intentaba aplacar sus nervios de todos los modos posibles, hasta había discutido con Severus, y con Harry. Una pequeña lechuza se aproximó a su ventana, Marina la abrió, y observó como esta se dirigía a su mesa y esperaba pacientemente a que le quitara la carta que traía agarrada a su pata. Marina la desenrolló y tras darle una pequeña chuchería la lechuza salió ululando contenta por la ventana. Marina desenrolló la carta y comenzó a leer, ni conocía la letra ni la firma. Su mente se pasó minutos divagando sobre quien podía ser Gregor, pero que recordara ella no conocía a ninguno. Entonces sus ojos se centraron en una línea, tan clara con el agua," Sigues dándole celos supongo", sus labios susurraron un nombre: Bill. Marina aplicó la poción reveladora que ella misma había mejorado, y la carta cambió de color, y de argumento.

Marina paseaba sus ojos por la carta, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha… había momento en que volvía a releer una línea, y otros en que cerraba los ojos deseando que lo que hubiera leído no era verdad.

" _Hola Marina, siento se portador de noticias aciagas, pero las cosas no pintan buenas, aunque espero que por ahí las cosas estén mejor, aquí nos hemos quedado muy solos, según tengo entendido se están produciendo levantamientos de magos en muchas zonas de Europa, y muchos de mis compañeros han vuelto a casa para ver como están sus familias. Parece que España así mismo se está convirtiendo en un país especialmente conflictivo. _

_He averiguado algo, y espero que os sea de ayuda, yo por ahora creo que deberé permanecer escondido por algún tiempo, digamos que trasgredí algunas reglas y temo ser encontrado, los rumanos son muy suyos a la hora de hacer cumplir su justicia. Me colé en la biblioteca de…bueno déjalo, creo que será mejor así, a ver si te van a condenar por ayudar a un prófugo. _

_Parece ser que la familia Romanov, no solo usó el poder del equinoccio de primavera, sino que ese año, concretamente el año, 1551, hubo un eclipse de luna que coincidió con el equinoccio, ellos no lo sabían, y no fueron conscientes de ello hasta que el mal ya estuvo hecho, de ahí su necesidad de volver a unir sus fuerzas pare vencerlo, aunque para ello tuvieran que entregar sus propias vidas. Su idea inicial era crear un vampiro, un ser mítico aquí en Rumanía, los vampiros también son conocidos como no muertos, dicen que se alimenta de sangre y que poseen una fuerza descomunal. Podrías encontrar millones de teorías de cómo acabar con ellos, pero nadie sabe cuales son ciertas y cuales no, y la verdad es que si eliges la equivocada no vivirás lo suficiente para poder probar otra._

_Su error, no contar con el eclipse, les llevó a crear un Vârcolac, es un vampiro también pero su fuerza es mayor que la de los vampiros comunes, simplemente por que engulle a la luna o al sol durante los eclipses. En este caso no hay muchas teorías de cómo vencerlo, pero si lo que he averiguado es cierto, ellos lo han creado, ellos lo han aletargado durante años y ellos debían saber como liberarlo. El único problema es que es necesario otro eclipse para hacerlo. Este año se producirá un eclipse de luna semejante al de 1551, en ese momento el Vârcolac estará prácticamente desprotegido, el que lo despierte será su guardián, su amo, y tendrá el pode de liberarlo, pero debe hacerlo esa noche, sino deberá esperar a que en otro equinoccio de primavera se de un eclipse. Estos seres suelen vivir en mazmorras, sótanos y demás, sitios fríos y húmedos, aman la noche. Además suelen dormir en ataúdes. Sus antepasados deberían haber dejado las indicaciones necesarias para despertarlo y para liberarlo._

_Esto es todo lo que te puedo contar… te cuidado y sobre todo no te equivoques cuando pronuncies los hechizos del despertar y de la liberación, un fallo en eso puede ser fatal._

_Saludos atentos_

_Bill Weasly"_

Marina cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus sienes y las masajeaba, había leído la carta de Bill unas 4 veces, simplemente para lograr creer que lo que le decía era verdad. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo, pero sabía que no podía permitir que un ser así cayera en manos del Lord. Marina escondió la carta, no quería que nadie supiera la verdad, aquella noche Marina, haría lo que tenia que hacer y si… fracasaba, pagaría con su vida.

La cabeza de Albus apareció poco después en la chimenea.

_- Buenas noches Marina_- saludó alegremente su abuelo_-me preguntaba si teníamos noticias de nuestro amigo Bill._

_- No Señor_- respondió Marina mientras intentaba cerrar su mente a una posible penetración por parte de Albus.

_- Bien Marina, bien_- dijo Albus frunciendo ligeramente el ceño_- espero que sepas lo que haces. Mañana habrá reunión de la orden, a las 9 en mi despacho. Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches_- respondió Marina prácticamente en un susurro.

Sabía que su abuelo la había descubierto, pero también sabía que si Albus no le había pedido más explicaciones era porque confiaba en ella.

La reunión del día siguiente no fue muy animada que digamos, todos temían la llegada del fatídico día, y aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, en sus ojos había una veta de miedo. Pero todos juraron estar allí a la hora convenida, todos lucharían una vez más para la Orden del Fénix.

Marina se retiró a sus aposentos, quería descansar y sobre todo quería pensar, se disculpó con Severus y le dijo que estaba muy cansada, que se verían la noche siguiente. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero acabó sentada en su ventana de nuevo, pensando en como había acabado allí. Se levantó temprano y tras dar sus clases se dedicó a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry los chicos. Por la noche se disculpó con su abuelo por no cenar en el gran comedor y encargó una cena para dos a los elfos domésticos.

Severus llegó a las 20:00, se sorprendió de que Marina hubiera encargado la cena para los dos en su habitación, pero supuso que esta se encontraba demasiado cansada como para bajar al gran comedor. La cena transcurrió sin más, hablaron de temas insustanciales, Severus le comentó los avances que algunos de los alumnos hacían en sus asignaturas, los desastres de otros. Marina le contó que había encontrado a un nuevo Longbottoom, en su clase de primero, y que ahora lo ponía a hacer las pociones solo para evitar que salpicara al resto.

Al acabar los postres Marina se levantó, cogió a Severus de la mano y lo arrastró al dormitorio, lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

_- Marina ¿sucede algo?_- preguntó Severus sorprendido por la mirada de Marina.

_- Sólo sucede que te amo._

Severus se sobrecogió con las palabras de Marina, no solo con ello, sino con la magnitud de los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos. Marina lo miró de nuevo una vez más, y acercándose lentamente a él empezó a recorrer cada parte de su rostro con la mano, como queriendo recordar eternamente sus rasgos. Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia la cara de Marina, dispuesto a disfrutar de cada una de las caricias, que le estaba prodigando. Marina besó entonces a Severus, ambos se perdieron en una vorágine de sensaciones indescriptibles, ahora ella llevaba el control y el estoico profesor de Defensa lo sabía. Severus fue desnudado lentamente, Marina disfrutaba observando las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo de su amado, delineó cada trozo de su piel con sus labios, haciéndolo estremecerse de gusto. Marina prosiguió su ataque implacable al cuerpo de Severus, quería que ese hombre la recordara, que pasara lo que pasara no la olvidara.

Marina se levantó de la cama, dejando a Severus en ropa interior, inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de este, se estaba tan bien con ella encima. Marina comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, lentamente provocando pequeños estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Severus. Nunca dejó de mirarlo, sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo del hombre que tenía tirado en su cama, desde sus ojos negros hasta su virilidad perfectamente perceptible debajo de los boxers negros que éste llevaba, su mirada se quedó fija durante unos instantes en esa parte de su anatomía, mientras se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior y con su lengua recorría los mismos.

Severus sonrió ante las perspectivas que se le avecinaban, y como si su sonrisa fuera un resorte para el cuerpo de Marina, esta se desplazó hasta la cama, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le retiró los boxer. El pene de Severus fue entonces engullido por una boca húmeda y caliente, éste cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que lo recorrían mientras de sus labios se escapaban pequeños gemidos de satisfacción. Marina delineaba con su boca y su lengua cada parte del miembro de Severus, introduciéndolo en su boca para después sacarlo y volverlo a introducir, una de sus manos recorría además el cuerpo de su amado, mientras la otra se recreaba en acariciar toda la zona alrededor del pene de Severus a la que llegaba.

Marina sintió como Severus se excitaba cada vez más, él mismo empujaba cada vez con más fuerza en su boca, arqueando visiblemente las caderas. Marina se levantó entonces de su posición, y mirando nuevamente a Severus, se sentó sobre él, este no perdió ni un solo momento en penetrarla y recomenzar el placentero vaivén dentro del cuerpo de esa mujer.

Marina no perdía detalle de las sensaciones que cruzaban la cara de Severus, éste sonrió traviesamente mientras deslizaba una mano hacia el clítoris de su amada… Marina se arqueó otorgándole a Severus una magnífica visión de su cuerpo desnudo, sus senos se movía arriba y abajo, su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Severus notó que ya no podía más, así que apuró el movimiento de su mano, Marina se convulsionó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y Severus con ella. Ambos se miraron lentamente, antes de que Severus abandonara su cuerpo, un hechizo limpiador hizo el resto y ambos se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Severus despertó temprano esa mañana pero Marina ya no estaba en su cama, se levantó asombrado, y la buscó por la habitación, en la mesilla de noche había una nota.

"_Buenos días mi amor, no quise despertarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, nos vemos._

_T.A_

_Marina"_

Severus arrugó la nota en su mano, quería hablar con Marina esa mañana, quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero se le había vuelto a escapar.

Nadie vio a Marina en todo el día y cuando Severus preguntó a Albus sobre su nieta este respondió que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, que hoy tenía un día muy ocupado. Aunque nadie pudo evitar percibir una leve señal de preocupación en el director de la escuela.

La noche se echó sobre Hogwarts, los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor, cuando el brazo de Severus empezó a escocer. Este se levantó tan sigilosamente como pudo de su asiento y con una imperceptible señal al director abandonó el comedor. Albus dejó su sitio poco después, tras dar unas indicaciones a la subdirectora. Nadie vio nada raro en esto, solo varios jóvenes en la mesa de Gryffindor y uno en la de Slytherin se estremecieron ante la noche que se avecinaba.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo a todos los rewiews recibidos... espero que os siga buscando. 


	19. La batalla

Primero lo de siempre, los personajes no son mios no gano nada con ellos... Esta historia es anterior a Harry Potter y el principe mestizo.

* * *

Marina esperó pacientemente en los alrededores de la casa durante todo el día, quería saber todo lo que estaba pasando, y por algún motivo que no entendía no se fiaba de los informadores que había puesto su abuelo. Se ocultó en los bastos terrenos que rodeaban la casa, tan llenos de vegetación que era imposible creer lo inhóspito que era el lugar en el interior de la propia casa. Marina se asombró ante la visión de la casa, era un austero caserón, triste y sucio… pero había algo allí, algo que se escapaba a la compresión. De la casa emanaba un frío intenso, una sensación de dolor, como si al entrar allí pudieras perder los buenos recuerdos de tu vida. Marina tenía la impresión de estar rodeada de Dementores.

Se hundió un poco más en su capa, y se ocultó sin perder de vista la entrada principal de la mansión, donde dos serpientes descansaban tranquilamente. Su día pasó rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto… se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y había vuelto en sí con los pequeños ruidos de la naturaleza. Amaba a Severus, estaba segura, pero también sabía cual era el papel de ambos en la guerra… y además… sabía que tenía que decirselo pero aún no estaba preparada, aún no lo había asumido ella. Sus oscuros pensamiento hacían juego con la oscuridad que se cernía ahora sobre la casa… Por su cabeza volvió a pasar la idea de que se había equivocado, de que esa no era la casa, de que se habían dejado engañar por un crío como Malfoy. Intentó eliminar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, y de repente escuchó un ruido como de aparición… miró a ambos lados, pero no captó nada, otro ruido más, pero no fue capaz de ver nada… los ruidos se sucedían y Marina sabía que algo estaba pasando. Su mente trabajó rápido y sacando su varita susurró… "revelatus", y ante ella, se mostró una pequeña cúpula de protección… por eso los informadores no veían nada… Voldemort mandaba a sus hordas de mortifagos perfectamente camufladas.

Un ruido fuera de la cúpula le hizo girarse repentinamente, la Orden también había llegado. Marina intentó llegar hasta ellos, decirles que había mortifagos en los alrededores, pero ellos fueron más rápidos. Cuando Marina se quiso dar de cuenta la guerra ya había empezado. Los Hechizos salieron disparados de la cúpula, rompiendo la protección que esta le aseguraba a los mortifagos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y algunos miembros de la Orden ya habían caído. Marina se acercó a su abuelo, le agarró suavemente el brazo, este bajó su vista hacía ella y le susurró "Suerte". Marina vio el miedo en los ojos de su abuelo, pero se dispuso a cumplir su misión.

Marina observó una vez más los rostros de sus compañeros, la lucha estaba siendo titánica… Los mortifagos bien preparados repelían uno a uno los hechizos de los miembros de la Orden y no dudaban en contraatacar con maldiciones prohibidas.

Marina repelió varios ataques antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, la puerta de la mansión. Su corazón se negaba a abandonar a sus compañeros, pero su mente, entrenada para ser inflexible en momentos como este la ayudó a seguir adelante, el frío la volvió a invadir de nuevo, y el miedo penetró en su corazón atrapándolo y ahogándolo. Marina miró fijamente la puerta y mostrando una decisión que no tenía empujó la puerta, esta cedió fácilmente, la sorpresa se reflejó entonces en el rostro de Marina, y como si de un rayo se tratara recordó: "Esta es la noche adecuada". Este pensamiento, la frenó durante un momento, sabía que todo podía ir mal sabía que podía morir aquella noche, pero era su destino.

Avanzó a través del patio sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, y entró en la casa, buscó por todas las esquinas, salón, hall…. La casa tenía mucho polvo, pero todo estaba como si los que vivían allí acabaran de salir a comprar al pueblo. Marina miró las grandes y sobrias escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior, pero sabía que allí no estaba lo que buscaba. Una gran sala la recibió en su búsqueda en la planta baja, la sala de baile, tres grandes lámparas colgaban del techo, y Marina por un momento fue capaz de imaginarse la ostentación de los bailes que se celebrarían allí.

Su búsqueda la llevó a la cocina donde encontró la puerta, la abrió sin saber realmente lo que la esperaba al otro lado, a lo lejos aún podía escuchar el sonido de la batalla. Marina respiró fuertemente una vez más y se insufló un valor que no tenía, su determinación la guió en su descenso precipitado a través de unas oscuras escaleras de caracol. La humedad y el frío se iban intensificando según descendía hacía una creciente oscuridad.

"Lumus" susurró caminando cada vez más despacio, no quería llamar la atención pero si se rompía la crisma por esas escaleras su búsqueda habría sido en vano. Un olor a cerrado, podredumbre y moho se metía dentro de su nariz, a la vez que el ruido de la lucha en las plantas superiores se iba amortiguando con cada paso que ella descendía.

Las escaleras se interrumpieron bruscamente frente a una pequeña puerta de roble, ajada, y envejecida por el tiempo su única protección era un simple "alohomora". Marina pensó que todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil, o por lo menos para ella, no quería volver a recordar la lucha que se cernía en la parte superior. Entró en la habitación, rezando mentalmente para que no hubiera más hechizos de protección, sabía que no tenía tiempo. Iluminó la sala con su varita alzada sobre su cabeza, la sala estaba repleta de objetos extraños, viejos, antiguas camas de metal retorcidas y oxidadas, baúles abiertos y desvencijados, mobiliario roto y enmohecido. Marina reprimió una mueca de asco, y fijó su vista en cada uno de los objetos que había, tenía que estar allí, se animó mentalmente. Sus pasos inseguros la llevaron a la mitad de la sala, giraba en un sentido en otro, de repente sus ojos se fijaron en un gran baúl que descansaba en la esquina más apartada de la sala. Se dirigió hasta él, casi corriendo, conteniendo la respiración….

Limpió la gruesa mata de polvo que lo cubría y descubrió un ataúd, tan marchito como todo lo que rodeaba a esa casa… lo abrió lentamente, y estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando observó el rostro del ser que descansaba en su interior. Tenía que buscar el hechizo del despertar y después el de liberación, se repitió mentalmente mientras intentaba aguantar las nauseas. Sus manos temblaban mientras rebuscaba en el interior del ataúd, había medallones, mechones de pelo… todo los que sus antepasados entregaron para controlarlo, para condenarlo a un sueño largo, para liberar al mundo de esa maldición. Entonces los vio, en el fondo el ataúd había dos pergaminos, perfectamente enrollados, Marina los cogió, deseando que el paso del tiempo no hubiera sido con ellos tan destructor como con el resto de lo que allí había. Desdobló cuidadosamente ambos y su mente se fijó en el primero… era el de liberación, buscó el segundo, si allí estaba el pergamino que lo despertaría. Se maldijo mentalmente por no prestar más atención en las clases de latín en sus años de estudios superiores, pero nunca pensó que se volvería a encontrar este idioma. Por lo menos no lo hicieron en rumano pensó mientras una débil sonrisa asomaba a su rostro.

Marina empezó a leer lentamente las frases, su mano temblaba, y su voz normalmente firme estaba quebrada… estaba en la mitad, ya quedaba menos cuando una siseante voz sonó a sus espaldas.

_-Gracias por haberme ahorrado el trabajo de comprobar si había hechizos protectores_- dijo ahogando una risa mal disimulada_- veo que es tan eficiente como dicen._

Marina no necesitaba girarse para saber que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort estaba detrás de ella, ahogó un sollozo, había estado tan cerca. Depositó lentamente los pergaminos sobre el ataúd y se giró lentamente. Miró directamente al Lord, sabía que no tenía nada más que perder, su vida había sido corta pero intensa, sus ojos miraron ahora a la mortifaga situada a la izquierda de Voldemort, Beatrix, la mujer que había sido capaz de matar a su propio primo, que había matado a Sirius.

_-Vaya veo que mi querida Marina tiene algo pendiente con Beatrix._- dijo el Lord observando la mirada de odio que salió de Marina-_ Creo que Sirius y ella tenían una bonita relación, a lo mejor tu primo Beatrix rompió más corazones de los que suponemos._

Marina no se inmutó ante estas palabras, sabía que Severus estaba a la derecha del Lord, había reconocido su olor cuando entró en la sala, notaba sus insondables ojos negros puestos sobre ella. Que más da lo que el Lord pensara, Sirius estaba muerto y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie.

_-Expelliarmus_- murmuró el Lord arrancando la varita de manos de Marina._- puedes divertirte con ella Beatrix._

Marina sintió el primer cruciatus atravesarla de arriba abajo, sintió como miles de agujas invisibles se le clavaban en cada trozo de su cuerpo y se mordió los labios para no chillar mientras grandes lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Sabía que la mortifaga disfrutaba viendo sufrir a cada uno de sus presas pero no quería darle ese placer, ese no…

_-Severus, tráeme los pergaminos tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que el viejo se de de cuenta y baje_- le indicó el Lord a Severus que permanecía impasible a su lado viendo como Marina era torturada.

Marina se giró en medio de sus cruciatus y con un dolor que parecía partirla en dos estiró su mano para coger los pergaminos de encima del ataúd, moriría o enloquecería pero dando guerra. Severus observó la reacción de Marina y maldijo en voz baja la testarudez de esta mujer. No quería enfrentarse a ella, no podía enfrentarse a ella, estaba llorando por dentro, y ni toda su capacidad en Oclumancia era capaz de controlar el dolor que sentía en este momento. Marina le mantenía la mirada… estaba encontrando fuerzas en esos ojos negros. Severus estaba demasiado cerca, su mano se dirigía a su varita, su dolor en sus ojos, Beatrix había parado por un momento, disfrutaba observando la reacción de Severus al enfrentar a una compañera.

De repente, un sonido se escuchó en las escaleras, el ruido de pasos apresurados que descendían, Marina perdió la vista en la puerta para observar con horror como Harry, Ron y Hermione se precipitaban dentro de la sala.

_- Vaya, vaya, veo que el joven Potter ha decidido acompañarnos_- dijo el Lord sonriendo complacido_- me vas a ahorrar un trabajo, hoy me hago más poderoso y acabo contigo._

El Lord rompió en una risa estridente, fría y sarcástica…. Parecía como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera descendido más grados en solo un momento. Marina perdió entonces la atención de los dos mortifagos que se situaron inmediatamente al lado de su señor, Marina dudó por un momento de la lealtad de Severus, pero no tenía tiempo si quería acabar con esto, no tenía varita y su cuerpo estaba entumecido por lo cruciatus, solo podía evitar que Voldemort se hiciera con más poder, solo podía rezar para que los chicos aguantaran hasta la llegada de la Orden o para que Severus…

La sangre manaba de sus heridas, fijó su vista en el pergamino y siguió su lectura lenta pero inquebrantable, su capa se seguía llenando de sangre… y su voz perdía fuerza a cada línea que leía. Su mente luchaba por no ceder a la lucha que tenía lugar detrás de ella.

_- Bien Potter, bien… hoy se va a acabar todo_- le sonrió el Lord acercándose lentamente al joven que luchaba por no demostrar el dolor que atravesaba su cicatriz en ese momento.

_- Acabemos con esto de una vez Tom_- le respondió Harry mostrando más valor del que realmente tenía.

_- Es valiente el chico…_- rió Voldemort_- espero que tu nuevo profesor de Defensa te haya enseñado algo más que los anteriores_- dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Snape_- pero pensé que antes querías cobrarte una cuenta pendiente._

Harry miró entonces a Beatrix, que lo miraba con un creciente odio, luchó contra la necesidad de matarla allí mismo y se dijo que el tiempo la pondría en su sitio, ahora no podía fallar, tenía a Voldemort delante suya y no podía fallar. Hermione y Ron sacaron las varitas…. Harry no se amendentró, tenía que luchar, tenía que hacerlo. Repelió el primer ataque del Lord, y se dispuso a luchar como pocas veces lo había hecho. El Lord jugaba con él, le enviaba hechizos una y otra vez, solo para desestabilizarlo, solo para distraerlo.

Oyó a Hermione gritar ante un hechizo que venía del profesor Snape, Harry no era tan tonto como para no ver que intentaba desarmarla y atontarla pero no herirla. No se podía decir lo mismo de Beatrix que reía estrepitosamente ante la falta de habilidad del joven Weasly. Harry se obligó a no pensar en nada más que lo que tenía delante…pero eran sus amigos, ese era el pensamiento que corría por su mente, tenía que evitar caer en una trampa como la que el Lord le tendió la noche que Sirius murió.

Marina seguía incansable intentando liberar al VÂRCOLAC, lo había despertado y este aún aturdido por la multitud de años de sueño, permanecía tumbado en su ataúd, contemplando todo lo que le rodeaba con ferviente interés. Marina rezó para que no se moviera, para que permaneciera allí hasta que ella terminar el hechizo de liberación, no quería que el Lord fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

_- Veo que has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro Potter_- la voz del Lord sonaba extrañamente serena.

_- Igual también eres tú el que pierde facultades Riddle_- le espetó Harry intentando imitar la voz fría y calmada del Lord.

_- Tus amigos son tu punto débil¿verdad Harry?_

Harry entendió las palabras del Lord, y sin saber porqué sus ojos se posaron en la esquina donde Ron luchaba con Beatrix, su amigo yacía en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, y una expresión de terror en el rostro. El odio inundó a Harry, el grito ahogado de Hermione detrás de él le confirmaron la peor de las sospechas.

_- Expelliarmus_- oyó decir al Lord y sintió como su varita abandonaba su mano para ir a parar a las del Lord-_. Vaya nuestro pequeños salvador ha cometido un error. Bien Potter pronto volverás a unirte a tu amigo, dale recuerdos de mi parte, ah! Y a tu padrino también. _

Harry observó al Lord más que lo oyó murmurar la maldición, sabía cual sería su destino y se preparó para recibirlo, Marina oyó las últimas palabras del Lord, observó el cuerpo de Ron tendido en el suelo y la determinación en la cara de Harry, su trabajo había sido en vano. Se giró para ver una luz verde salir de la varita del Lord, unos pasos apuraban los últimos escalones, pero llegarían tarde, demasiado tarde…. Marina vio a Severus lanzarse hacia delante, intentando cubrir el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo propio, se giró de nuevo lentamente y conteniendo la lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos pronunció las últimas palabras: "Tempus fugit est", el engendro la miró una vez más y con algo parecido a una sonrisa despareció para siempre, su misión había sido cumplida, solo que demasiado tarde. Marina oyó un sonido amortiguado a sus espaldas y observó como el Lord desapareció dejando tras de sí a una asustada Beatrix, Albus apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con más miembros de la Orden, Marina clavó sus ojos en los de su abuelo y cerró los ojos, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, no podía más.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que seguis confiando en mi y mostrandome esta confianza a través de vuestros rewiews.

Gracias


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Primero, lo de siempre, y creo que ya lo he escrito 20 veces, estos personajes no son míos pertenecen a Rowling, a la Warner y supongo que más gente. No gano nada con ellos y simplemente lo hago para divertirme.

Hoy quiero dedicarle este capítulo a dos personas con mucho cariño: **Miss-Adreina-Snape** y a **amsp 14** que tengo que decir que me sorprende gratamente no solo que me lean capítulo a capítulo sino que en todos ellos encuentren un momento para mandarme un pequeño rewiew. GRACIAS!

Y como no extender mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que mandais rewiews también, es al apoyo de todos el que ayuda a seguir adelante. Muchas Gracias!

* * *

Marina abrió los ojos pesadamente, le costaba pensar con claridad, no sabía donde estaba. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera entumecido. Intentó moverse débilmente sobre la cama y se dio de cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería del colegio, como tantas otras veces cuando era niña. De repente y como si en su mente se hubiera abierto una ventana, los recuerdos volvieron, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo pero lo que sí recordaba era aquella noche. Recordaba la voz de Voldemort y su risa cruel e insensible, el repugnante color del engendro que habían creado, la lucha y notando un dolor más allá de lo humanamente posible recordó el cuerpo de Severus rodeando el cuerpo de Harry cuando la maldición imperdonable salió de la varita de Voldemort.

Un grito desgarrador cortó entonces el silencio de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey que estaba atendiendo a otro enfermo corrió a su lado mientras pedía a la profesora McGonagall que fuera a buscar al director. Marina había despertado.

Albus se sentaba al otro lado del su mesa en el despacho, delante de él tenía a tres jovencitos asustados y llorosos. Harry intentaba mantener la mirada del director de la escuela, Draco hundido en su sillón mantenía su vista fija en el suelo y Hermione ahogaba pequeños sollozos mientras arrugaba un trozo de la falda de su uniforme entre sus manos. Albus sabía que de algún modo era correcto que ellos hubieran ido a la mansión hace dos noches, pero todavía necesitaba respuestas.

_- Esto no es una riña, sé y siento al igual que ustedes la pérdida que hemos tenido_- el sollozo de Hermione se hizo más fuerte ahogando las palabras de Dumbeldore-_ Ron no hubiera querido verte así Hermione_-dijo Albus evitando el trato formal en estos momentos.

_- Lo sé Señor, pero no puedo evitarlo._- Hermione sollozaba quedamente ahora.

_- Pero necesito saber que estabais haciendo en esa casa_- les dijo el director mientras acercaba una taza de té a una temblorosa Hermione.

Los tres se miraron un momento, sabiendo que una vez más no podrían mentir al director, que debían contarle la verdad.

_- Me acosté como todas las noches, pero mi mente no estaba cerrada_.- empezó Harry_- habíamos visto como se levantaban de la mesa del Gran Comedor, y pensamos que era el momento. _– Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso._- No necesité demasiado tiempo para entrar en la mente del Lord, y lo ví, o mejor dicho fui capaz de ver lo que sus ojos veían, vi como observaba a Marina desde lejos, como se reía ante la visión de Marina descendiendo las escaleras. Sentí su ira y sobre todo su alegría. Supe que iría por ella y creí que era necesario salvarla._

_- Harry, no…._- empezó Albus.

_- Ya sé que no debía, pero no quería que otra muerte pesara en mi cabeza, que ironía ahora pesa la muerte de mi mejor amigo. _– siguió Harry sin poder contener una profunda mirada de dolor_.- Ron me oyó levantarme y me siguió, Hermione estaba aún en la sala común. Los tres nos escondimos tras la capa de invisibilidad y patrullamos los pasillos hasta que logramos colarnos en la sala común de Slytherin. Allí solo tuvimos que buscar a Draco._

_- Así que el Sr. Malfoy fue de ayuda supongo._- añadió Albus mirando ahora a Draco de manera inquisitva.

_- Ellos llegaron a junto mía, Sr. Estaban nerviosos, y desesperados. Yo no me acordaba de mucho, pero sabía que en la casa en que nosotros pasábamos las vacaciones había una chimenea y que podíamos contactar con ella._- explicó Draco Malfoy en un susurro.

_-El resto fue obra mía_- interrumpió Hermione_- logramos entrar en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y usar su chimenea para llegar al pueblo, de allí hasta la casa solo tuvimos que correr y filtrarnos en medio de la lucha. El resto ya lo saben._

_- Bien, bien_- añadió Albus sin saber muy bien que más añadir_- Pero por algún motivo que desconozco creo que hicieron lo correcto anoche y que debían estar allí. Sé que la pérdida del Sr. Weasly es irreparable pero …_

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando entrar a una acalorada jefa de los leones.

_- Albus ha despertado_

Los cuatro se levantaron de golpe de sus asiento y corriendo se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Albus llegó corriendo a la enfermería, su nieta llevaba dos días enteros durmiendo, Poppy dijo que estaba agotada que necesitaba descansar pero en su mirada había algo más. Albus sabía que la enfermera le ocultaba algo, porque sino esa preocupación por alguien que según ella solo debía descansar. Albus llegó junto al lecho de su nieta, esta estaba enrollada sobre si misma, llorando desconsoladamente sobre la cama. Miró a todos los que estaban alrededor y estos desaparecieron de su vista, un biombo y un hechizo silenciador fue todo lo que necesitó para quedar a solas con su nieta.

_- Marina_- susurró Albus tan suavemente como pudo.

_- Abuelo_- contestó Marina girándose lentamente para pederse en su abrazo.-_ Abuelo, no puedo seguir adelante, no puedo no sin él. _–comenzó Marina descargando todo el dolor que ahora le atenazaba en el pecho._- Lo siento, pero no puedo, lo vi morir abuelo, a él a Severus, mi Severus el padre de mi hijo._

Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esta revelación, así que era eso lo que escondía la enfermera, se preguntó mentalmente si Severus lo sabría.

_- Mi niña, mi dulce niña, la vista a veces nos juega malas pasadas._- le dijo su abuelo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza y depositaba suaves besos en su pelo. _ Severus siempre fue un hombre valiente y honesto, estaba dispuesto a morir y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque alguien se le adelantó._

Marina levantó su vista hacia su abuelo, no entendía lo que le estaba contando, ella había visto a Severus cubrir a Harry con su cuerpo, vio la luz verde salir de la varita de Voldemort, oyó el grito de Hermione… lo recordaba todo perfectamente.

_- No, te falta algo en tu memoria_. – le respondió Albus _- En el último minuto Karl salió de su escondite, te había seguido pero estaba demasiado asustado para intervenir, solo al final fue consciente de lo que pasaba y fue su cuerpo el que atravesó la maldición no el de Severus. _

Marina cerró los ojos de nuevo, alegrándose internamente de lo sucedido, pero odiándose por hacerlo porque a la vez se alegraba de la muerte de Karl.

_- Marina­ _– la llamó tiernamente su abuelo_- hoy será el entierro de Karl y del joven Weasly y creo que tienes una conversación pendiente con alguien porque creo saber que él no sabe nada._

_- No, todavía no se lo he dicho, no me hubiera dejado marchar_. – le confirmó Marina_- pero ¿Por qué no está aquí conmigo?_

_- Eso debes preguntárselo a él.-_ le contestó tristemente Albus mientras bajaba la vista.

Marina abrazó de nuevo a su abuelo, sabía que algo con Severus no iba bien y volvió a llorar de nuevo, ahora por muy mal que le fueran las cosas nunca tendría a Karl para ayudarla.

_- Bajaré ahora._- le dijo a su abuelo mientras se separaba de él.

_- Descansa si quieres, no creo que debas_….- le contestó su abuelo.

_- Quiero ir, quiero estar allí_. -Le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

Marina salió de le enfermería llena de valor, pasara lo que pasara tenía que enfrentarlo. Tres personajes la esperaban a la salida de la misma. Draco se sentía inseguro como si no supiera la actitud de Marina ante él, Harry apesadumbrado, tenia la misma cara que tras la muerte de Sirius y todos sabían porque. Hermione lloraba quedamente y tan pronto como vio el rostro de Marina se refugió en los brazos de la misma, llorando desconsoladamente una muerte que aún no había llorado. Marina aguantó estoicamente sus ganas de llorar, ante ellos tenía que ser fuerte. Con una gran sonrisa fingida los consoló y se dejó acompañar hasta el Gran Comedor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Marina asimiló la magnitud de lo que había pasado, necesitaba ver los dos ataúdes para creer que todo lo que pasó aquella noche no era una pesadilla de la cual despertar unas horas después. Un sobrio ataúd blanco estaba situado en el lado izquierdo del comedor, donde los Weasly velaban el cadáver de su hijo. Marina se dirigió hacia allí, eran muchos los que se acercaban a dar sus condolencias. Molly lloraba desconsoladamente, ni la presencia de sus otros hijos, ni los intentos de su marido por calmarla daban resultados. Tan pronto como vio a Marina se dirigió hacia ella y abrazándola volvió a romper a llorar.

Marina se quedó fría, por un momento no sabía que decir, que consuelo podía haber para una madre que había perdido a su hijo.

_- Molly, yo…._- empezó Marina insegura_- lo siento, no pude hacer nada, nada_- continuó Marina llorando desconsoladamente ahora.

_- Lo sé, no tienes la culpa, fue así porque debía serlo pero es tan doloroso…_ - le respondió Molly, conformándola con sus palabras.

El Sr. Weasly se acercó ahora a ambas mujeres, y tras recibir el pésame de Marina se llevó a su mujer para que pudiera descansar. Marina se acercó al ataúd, Ron parecía estar durmiendo. Recordaba a ese joven jovial y alegre, su rostro enfadado cuando Draco estaba cerca o la forma en que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando Hermione se cruzaba en su camino. Marina no podía creer que estuviera muerto, depositó una bella rosa blanca a sus pies y se giró lentamente para enfrentar lo peor.

El cadáver de Karl estaba solo, nadie lo velaba, no tenia a nadie, había vivido solo y ahora había muerto solo. Se imaginó a Karl buscándola en la lucha aquella noche, y siguiéndola para saber que estaba bien, por un momento Marina pensó en porque no le había dicho que estaba allí, podían haber hecho todo juntos, pero entonces el subconsciente de Marina le envió la respuesta, Harry estaría muerto y toda la esperanza del mundo mágico con él.

Marina miró una vez más el rostro de Karl, era tan bello como siempre, tan sereno, un bálsamo donde Marina encontraba la paz cuando la necesitaba. Marina besó con un profundo amor la rosa roja que llevaba en sus manos, una rosa como la que Karl le enviaba todos los 14 de febrero. Marina la depositó lentamente entre sus manos e inclinándose besó su rostro, sus ojos y sus labios, reprimiendo un escalofrío ante el frío que emanaba de ese cuerpo. Que contraste con el cuerpo cálido de Karl después de hacer el amor. Sabía que era observada, sentía muchos ojos puestos en ella, pero necesitaba despedirse de Karl, decirle que aunque no lo amara como él deseaba era amado, lo amaba de otro modo pero lo amaba.

Las manos de Minerva la agarraron firmemente y sin darle posibilidad de protestar siquiera la sacaron del gran comedor. Al llegar al hall Minerva la empujó hacia las grandes escaleras que la llevaban a las plantas superiores del castillo, pero Marina la frenó en seco… quería ir fuera, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando.

Deshaciéndose del abrazo de la jefa de los leones, se dirigió al lago, a la gran piedra donde se sentaba cuando tenía problemas, a la gran piedra que la había visto llorar tantas veces. El llanto ahora menos desgarrador que en el comedor continuaba azotándola, era mucho el dolor al que Marina intentaba hacer frente en este momento. Todavía recordaba a Severus cubriendo el cuerpo de Harry, el dolor al despertar y pensar que el padre de su hijo estaba muerto, la charla con su abuelo y la alegría de saber que Severus continuaba vivo, el dolor al descubrir que era Karl quien había muerto, y sobre todo la sensación de verlo allí, en el gran ataúd, vestido con su túnica de gala. No había visto a Severus en las escasas dos horas que llevaba despierta y sabía que eso no era bueno, por algún motivo, todo esto estaba despertando sentimientos en Severus que se había permitido ocultar, los mismos sentimientos que lo llevaron a alejarla de él hacía 8 años.

_- Tenía que haber sido yo…_- la voz de Severus le llegó calmada y resuelta.

_- Siempre tiene que ser alguien, más tarde o más temprano nos toca_- le respondió Marina sin dejar de mirar la calma superficie del lago.

_- Ahora empiezas a entenderlo¿verdad?. No eras consciente de lo que podía pasar, pero yo si lo sabía_- Severus continuó de manera imperturbable_- había visto lo suficiente como para saber lo que podía saber, Marina he vivido como tres vidas más que tú, he odiado, he amado…_

_- Déjalo Severus_- lo interrumpió Marina_.- Fuiste muy claro cuando me echaste de tu vida hace 8 años, te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero después del odio que sentí por ti en ese momento, te volví a amar con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho antes. _

_­- Marina te quería demasiado como para permitir que te pasara algo, no podría perdonármelo._- Le dijo Severus mientras la abrazaba tiernamente por detrás._- Dios Mío! Marina te amé tanto que te dejé marchar para que tuvieras otra oportunidad, no podía condenarte a una vida conmigo. Me convencí de que me olvidarías, siempre pensé que para ti no era nada más que un caramelo del que te aburrirías. Me convencí de que conocerías a alguien mejor, alguien que realmente te mereciera. _

_- Severus, tú me merecías entonces igual que me mereces ahora…_- le interrumpió Marina mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Severus.

_- No, Marina, tú eres demasiado para mí, lo eras entonces y lo sigues siendo ahora. No mereces unir tu vida a la de un mortifago. _–Severus se estaba sincerando de manera sorprendente para Marina-_ Pasé muchas noches pensando en ti, pensando en donde estarías con quien estarías y si todavía me recordaría, y cada día era un nuevo sufrimiento, un nuevo recordatorio de lo que mi anterior vida me había obligado a perder. Pero daba todo mi sufrimiento como bueno si conseguía que fueras feliz._

_- Severus nunca fuiste un caramelo, fuiste algo real y tangible. Siempre lo fuiste desde que asumí que sentía por ti algo más que el odio que fingíamos._- Marina lloraba ahora quedamente_- Me costó asumir que estaba enamorada del bastardo y cretino profesor de pociones, medio colegio de odiaba, y los leones te veíamos como el peor de los enemigos. Y allí estaba yo, la mujer humillada y maltratada por el profesor de pociones enamorada de este último. Sabes lo que me costó, sabes lo que sentía cuando me tratabas mal en clase, era doloroso, es doloroso pensar que el hombre al que amas te odia con todo tu corazón._

_- Yo no te odiaba_- le dijo Severus ahora visiblemente afectado_- Yo te amaba, pero eras mi alumna y la nieta del director. Era complicado. Pensaba mantenerte tan lejos de mi como pudiera, pero te amaba demasiado, y claudiqué, verte allí en mi despacho, cumpliendo tus castigos, o descubrirte intentando saber que pasaba por mi mente, te vi preocupada por mi cuando no me encontraba bien. Te estabas metiendo en mi corazón a pasos agigantados, y tenías pensado luchar contra la enorme muralla que yo había creado a mi alrededor. Si hasta aprendiste oclumancia, que sorpresa el día que quise entrar en tu mente y la encontré perfectamente cerrada._

_- Tenía que aprender, no podía permitir que mi profesor supiera el enorme amor que le tenía_- le contestó Marina_- y mi abuelo que supongo estaba al tanto de nuestros sentimientos me dio las clases básicas._

_- Marina! Todo esto es una locura, yo debía haber muerto el otro día, no Karl. Y si no lo hice entonces, lo haré tarde o temprano, mi vida fue condenada a ello en el momento en que dejé que me pusieran la marca en mi brazo._- Severus continuaba tan imperturbable como al principio.

_- Pero el muerto es Karl, y aunque lo lamento también doy gracias a Dios de que tú hayas sobrevivido. Y eso me hace sentir muy mal Severus. Necesito apoyo y lo único que encuentro es que el hombre al que creía mi pareja ha venido unas horas antes del entierro de uno de mis mejores amigos para dejarme de nuevo, como hizo 8 años antes._- le dijo Marina enfrentando la realidad por primera vez.

Severus no soportó entonces la mirada de Marina sobre sus ojos, esa mujer sabía leer en él de manera impresionante. Todos sus sentimientos quedaban expuestos ante ella.

_- Fue tu pareja, te vi mirar el ataúd hace un momento_- le respondió Severus ahora más agitado que el principio_- Lo amabas, amabas a ese hombre, por eso yo debía estar muerto._

_- Severus, claro que amaba a Karl, fue mi pareja durante 2 años, te lo conté en su momento_- se defendió Marina_- fue mi mejor apoyo, y me ayudó pero… siempre fue una relación a tres. Karl, yo y tú Severus, allí estabas tú siempre, en cada gesto de Karl, en cada beso, y mis recuerdos como mis sentimientos era algo que no podía cambiar. Aceptó vivir así conmigo, a pesar de todo. Y fue él quien me animó a volver a Hogwarts, Severus, amé a ese hombre pero nunca tanto como te amé y te amo a ti. Eres mi vida, te lo he intentado demostrar de mil modos distintos, pero no me crees o no quieres creerme._

_- Marina yo…_- intentó hablar Severus.

_- No, Severus has venido aquí para dejarme, para decirme que me vaya, que no me mereces, que mi vida a tu lado va a ser una pesadilla¿verdad?_- le espetó Marina cabreada_- y a lo mejor tienes razón, no mereces que te volviera a buscar, no mereces que te diera otra oportunidad. Excusas soltarme el mismo sermón que hace ocho años, ya me lo sé, pero ten en cuenta una cosa, no pienso volver por ti una vez más._

_- Marina es lo mejor…_- la intentaba convencer Severus.

_- No, no es lo mejor, pero no lo entenderías, volví, aguanté tus desplantes, tu odio, tus dudas… por favor, creía haber hecho méritos para que me amaras pero a lo mejor tiene razón quien dice que a los mortifagos os arrancan el corazón. _–Marina estaba ahora dolida, airada_-. Lo siento Severus, pero ahora soy yo quien se va, vive tu vida como quieras y con quien quieras_

Marina comenzó a andar hacia el colegio, en pocas horas empezaría el funeral por Ron y Karl. No importaba que la vieran llorar todos pensarían que lo hacía por Karl, se enjuagó las lágrimas, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, decirle que estaba embarazada, pero conocía lo suficiente a Severus como para saber que se quedaría a su lado por ese niño, y eso no era lo que quería Marina. Necesitaba que la amara pero por lo que ella era… solo eso.

Marina regresó a las habitaciones y se preparó para el funeral, ahora si que parecería un alma en pena, pero que iba a hacer, la pérdida de Karl y la de Severus. Sonrío tristemente al pensar que Karl se estaría revolviendo ahora en su tumba, perder su vida para que Marina tuviera una oportunidad con Severus y este la rechazaba de buenas a primeras. El reloj de la gran torre sonó, quedaba solo un cuarto de hora para el funeral, quedaba solo un cuarto de hora para ver por última vez Karl.

Marina llegó al Gran Comedor como una autómata, y se sentó en las proximidades del ataúd de Karl. Miró una vez más el bello rostro de su amigo, y lo acarició como si con ese pequeño gesto pudiese devolverlo a la vida. A veces en momentos así se preguntaba de que servía la magia, que les diferenciaba de los muggles. Oyó llegar a las autoridades, rendir sus respetos ante la familia Weasly y el director. Y cuando quiso ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo el funeral ya había empezado.

Albus se levantó lentamente de su asiento, se dirigió al atril que lo esperaba delante de los dos ataúdes, miró el ataúd blanco donde reposaba el joven Weasly. Su voz se elevó triste en medio de los sollozos de familiares y amigos.

_- El motivo de que hoy nos reunamos aquí, es triste amigos míos, tan triste como lo es la muerte. Dos personas insustituibles para nosotros, yacen aquí a nuestros pies, y el llanto y la desesperación nos vencen, la pena y la desesperanza. Conocí a Ron Weasly como director de esta escuela, y siempre destacaré de él su alegría, su buen humor. Hacía la vida más sencilla para todos aquellos que lo rodeaban y sus amigos encontraran en su ausencia un desconsuelo insuperable. Pero esa misma alegría, esa misma vitalidad es la que me lleva a deciros que a Ron no les gustaría veros así, que haría todo lo posible para que sonrierais y volvierais a ser felices, y sabeis, en el fondo de vuestros corazones que es así. No me voy a alargar más porque seguramente no conozco a Ron ni la mitad de lo que vosotros lo haceis, y simplemente porque él odiaba mis discursos._

Marina se sorprendió de no oir de la boca de su abuelo ninguna palabra para Karl, levantó la vista buscando una explicación a este mutismo y la encontró en Severus que con paso firme y seguro se dirigía al atril que breves momentos antes había abandonado Albus.

_- No he preparado ningún discurso, y aunque no hubiera hecho no creo que pudiera decirlo. Conocí a Karl hace tres meses y mi relación con él fue fría y distante, y sin embargo creo que lo conocí más de lo que pudiera hacerlo con otra persona, simplemente porque ambos compartíamos las mismas pasiones. Quizás ambos cometimos errores en el pasado, y ambos queríamos solucionarlos a costa de lo que fuera, pero me cabe decir que este hombre que hoy yace ante nosotros es más valiente que yo, mil veces más valiente que yo. Y lo digo porque yo hubiera deseado morir en vez de él, no le temo tanto a la muerte como al dolor de dañar a la persona que se ama._

Marina levantó la vista, llevaba todo el discurso de Severus llorando en silencio, mientras arrugaba fuertemente con las manos el borde de su túnica.

_- Él supo ver más allá de si mismo, y supo amar, no se perdió en si lo merecía o no, simplemente amó, y con ello hizo feliz a la persona que amaba. Sentí muchas veces haber sido una carga para ellos, y lloro internamente porque no fui yo el que murió aquella noche, porque entonces ella hoy sería feliz. Sé que Karl me está guiando hoy desde donde se encuentre, y sé que me llama cobarde por no aprovechar el regalo divino que Dios me dio con el amor de esa mujer. Hoy me he hecho fuerte, y en su funeral, delante del hombre que un día me odió por no amar a Marina como la amaba él, quiero decirle con el corazón en la mano, que si la amo, y que si renuncié a ella fue para que encontrara un hombre como tú que la hiciera feliz, y que la haré feliz durante el tiempo que me ha sido concedido. Gracias por abrirme los ojos una vez más y gracias por darme otra oportunidad._

Todos estaban ahora en silencio, quizás nadie esperaba esa sinceridad por parte de Severus, y eran muchos los que ahora lloraban no se sabía si de pena o de emoción. Marina aguantó hasta el final del funeral, se notaba cansada y era normal, no solo había tenido que poner su magia en peligro, había recibido varios cruciatus y estaba embarazada. Pero necesitaba estar allí, lo necesitaba. Los ataúdes fueron izados de sus pedestales, ambos serían trasladados para su posterior sepultura. Marina se agarró a uno de los bancos, se sentía mal, de repente unas manos fuertes la sujetaron desde atrás. Se dejó sujetar por Severus.

_- Perdoname, he sido un idiota_­ – le susurró al oído mientras la recostaba contra él.

_- Ahora no¿podías llevarme a la enfermería?_- la voz de Marina sonó agotada, falta de fuerzas.

Severus la miró preocupado y tomándola en brazos corrió con ella hacia la enfermería.


	21. Un nuevo despertar

Disclaimer... estos personajes no son míos (ya quisiera yo) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner, no gano nada con esto y simplemente lo hago para divertirme.

Gracias, gracias a todos los que estais mandando rewiews: supermama , Miss-Andreina-Snape, amsp14, siento haberos asustado con lo de separarlos otra vez... pero no fui capaz ya los hice sufrir demasiado. Repito Gracias.

* * *

Severus entró corriendo en la enfermería, el cuerpo de Marina reposaba sobre sus brazos.

_- Sra. Pomfrey, ayuda_- la voz de Severus taladró el frío silencio de la enfermería.

Poppy salió corriendo de su despacho.

_- Oh! Dios Mío! Mira que se lo dije. Ponla aquí en esta camilla_- le indicó a Severus_- Era demasiado para ella. _

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un director preocupado, miraba a ambos lados, buscando a su nieta.

_- Oh! Albus, se lo dije, mira que se lo dije, su fuerza mágica sufrió mucho cuando despertó y liberó al _VÂRCOLAC, _ya había sufrido varios cruciatus, y su estado no ayuda. _– madame Pomfrey seguía hablando mientras sus manos administraban las pociones necesarias para recuperar la fuerza mágica.

_- ¿Su estado?_- preguntó Severus mirando alternativamente a la enfermera y al director.

_- Si, su estado Severus_- continuó la enfermera –_ por Dios! Es una mujer embarazada, es momentos así su cuerpo canaliza su fuerza mágica hacia su hijo. Albus, debería haber descansado, se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso, como siempre…Albus, el niño…_

_- ¿Qué sucede con el niño?_- Preguntó el director asustado.

_- Nada serio, es solo que tiene mucha fuerza, su marca mágica es muy potente y eso que no tiene más que un mes de embarazo. _– Explicó la enfermera _- Sus padres le han trasmitido una gran cantidad de su magia…_

_- Poppy_.- la interrumpió Albus posando una mano sobre el brazo de la enfermera_- creo que ya es suficiente, si está estable me gustaría que la trasladases a su habitación._

_- No, no, no eso si que no_- le enfermera repuso rápidamente a Albus_.- ella se queda aquí, necesita cuidados, y se le deben administrar pociones de manera continua a lo largo de la noche. No, Albus ella se queda aquí._

_- Ella se va ahora para su dormitorio_- dijo Albus en un tono de voz que no daba lugar a dudas_- Severus cuidará de ella._

Severus había estado callado toda la conversación, el hecho de que Marina estuviera embarazada cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea. Estuvo a punto de dejarla, estuvo a punto de abandonar a Marina embarazada de un hijo suyo. Un odio por si mismo llenó a Severus, que miserable podía llegar a ser.

Acompañó silencioso a Albus hasta la habitación de Marina, Poppy iba tras ellos, murmurando por lo bajo todo el camino. Tras dejar a Marina en su cama, y las pociones en la mesilla de noche, abandonó la habitación sin dejar de aclarar su clara oposición a este cambio de planes.

_- Severus, no te culpes_- le dijo Albus rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos_- ella no quería decírtelo, quería que te quedaras con ella por ti mismo no por el hecho de que estuviera embarazada. Yo me enteré por pura casualidad, creo que quería tenerlo en secreto._

_- Ella está esperando un hijo mío Albus y yo estuve a punto de dejarla._- comentó Severus.

_- Escucha Severus, la vida te ha dado otra oportunidad, tú mismo lo mencionaste en el funeral_- le dijo Albus sonriendo abiertamente al profesor de Defensa_- tómala, ella te ama y tú la amas a ella. No te culpes por lo que pudiste haber hecho y no hiciste, intenta vivir ahora el tiempo que te han dado. Disfruta de tu mujer y de tu hijo. Ah! Y enhorabuena papá._

Severus sonrió por primera vez desde hacía días, miró a Albus y a la mujer que reposaba en la cama, a la mujer que en estos momentos le estaba ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad, y pensar que estuvo tentado de volver a perderlo todo. Albus posó su mano sobre el brazo de Severus, apretándolo ligeramente, en señal de reconocimiento. Severus se giró hacia la cama.

_- Albus, una última cosa_- dijo antes de que el director abandonara la habitación_- Enhorabuena bisabuelo._

Albus miró una vez más a Marina y Severus, y sonrió felizmente, siempre espero que la vida le diera una nueva oportunidad a ambos, ahora sabía que el tiempo había estado esperando a que ambos se juntaran de nuevo.

Marina abrió los ojos pesadamente, tenía la sensación de que llevaba toda la vida haciendo lo mismo. Sus ojos se acostumbraron poco a poco a la luz de alrededor, esperaba ver el rostro de la enfermera sobre ella tan pronto como diera señales de vida para reñirle de nuevo, pero no. Su mente reconoció inmediatamente su habitación, miró a la derecha y finalmente a la izquierda, allí sentado sobre un cómodo sillón y mirándola fijamente estaba Severus Snape.

_- Buenos días o mejor dicho debería decir buenas tardes_- la saludó Severus inclinándose hacia ella y depositando un suave beso en su frente.

_- Severus…_- susurró Marina _– Severus…_

_- Descansa, ahora llamaré a un elfo doméstico y te traerá algo de comer_- le explicó Severus mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y acariciaba suavemente su mano_- después tomarás las pociones que te ha recetado Poppy, y dormirás hasta mañana._

_- Severus… yo… tengo que hablar contigo_- le interrumpió Marina.

_- Ahora no Marina, estás cansada y tú y el bebe necesitan descanso, mañana será otro día._- Severus se inclinó lentamente sobre Marina y acalló sus posibles protestas con un dulce beso en sus labios_- Mañana._

Marina no protestó más, conocía lo suficiente a Severus como para saber que nada ni nadie lo cambiaría de opinión. Marina se obligó a cenar, no tenía hambre, pero sabía que debía cenar, que debía comer por el ser que dormitaba en sus entrañas. Había notado lo suficiente para saber que ese niño era fuerte, fuerte y poderoso. Después tomo las pociones indicadas y tras recibir un tierno beso de buenas noches de Severus, cerró los ojos para dormir nuevamente. No oyó llegar a Albus para preguntar como se encontraba, ni a Minerva que pasó simplemente para saber si hacía falta algo. Incluso Hermione y Harry se aventuraron a enfrentarse al profesor de Defensa para saber algo de Marina.

En su lecho, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo dormía Marina, su cuerpo y su mente descansaban recuperaban la fuerza mágica y se equilibraban. Su pequeño hasta ahora un pequeño ser, se nutría de esta fuerza y crecía, crecía en tamaño y poder.

Marina despertó feliz aquella mañana, no sabía porque pero se sentía bien, el sol calentaba la cama donde ella descansaba, y su luz iluminaba el cuarto dotándolo de una belleza inusual. Se giró en la cama buscando a Severus y se asustó al comprobar que no se encontraba en su sillón como la noche anterior. Oyó ruidos procedentes del recibidor, se levantó lentamente, sin hacer ruido y tras recorrer el pequeño pasillo que la separaban de la entrada se paró apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, allí de pie mirando por la ventana se encontraba el padre de su pequeño. Severus la intuyó más que la sintió y volteando para verla abrió sus brazos, Marina no lo dudó un momento y andando todo lo rápido que sus fuerzas se lo permitían se refugió en ellos, ninguno dijo nada, aunque ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba… lo que el otro sentía.

_- Buenos días _- le susurró Severus al oído.

_- Te amo_- le contestó Marina.

_- Lo sé, lo sé_- le dijo Severus ahora mirándola fijamente a la cara_- creo que deberías desayunar._

Marina dirigió su mirada suplicante al plato de comida que había en la mesa de la entrada. Esperaba que Severus no creyera que se iba a comer todo eso, pero sí Severus lo esperaba. Esperó pacientemente a que Marina acabara todo. Y tomándola tiernamente de las manos la miró a los ojos.

_- Tenías que habérmelo dicho_.- empezó Severus a modo de introducción_- No te puedes ni imaginar lo tonto que me sentí cuando Poppy empezó a hablar de ti, del niño y… estaba perdido. Solo unas horas antes pensaba en dejarte, y después me entero que estás esperando un hijo mío. Me sentí tan miserable._

_- No te lo podía decir, no me hubieras dejado ir_- se intentó defender Marina- _y después… quería que me amaras por mí misma, no por la absurda necesidad de mantener las apariencias._

_- Dios mío Marina¿Pero que he hecho, todos estos años te he amado por ti misma, y sobre todo por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. Pero era ese amor el que me hacía desearte una vida mejor, una vida alejada de mi_- le explicó Severus tiernamente.

_- Lo sé, pero tenía tanto miedo, miedo a perderte de nuevo, miedo a perderlo a él_- dijo mientras sus manos se posaban sobre su vientre acariciándolo.

_- No pasa nada, ahora estamos juntos, ahora…_- Marina titubeó no sabía exactamente que debía contestar, solo sabía que pasara lo que pasara quería estar con Severus, quería que su hijo tuviera un padre.

Severus percibió la indecisión de Marina, y vio el miedo en sus ojos. La acercó a él, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos la besó, la besó intentando transmitir en esos besos todo el amor que recorría su ser.

_- Te amo, y ahora no voy a echarme atrás. Me has demostrado que a pesar de todo y de todos quieres estar conmigo… y esta vez no te voy a llevar la contraria. Te has ganado a pulso el pasar tu vida con este viejo y cretino profesor._- Severus la miraba tiernamente.

_- Severus… te quiero_- respondió Marina besando ahora tiernamente los labios de su amado.

_- Creo que aún no estás completamente recuperada… para eso_. – intentó persuadirla Severus_- ahh! Marina para_- dijo el estoico profesor de pociones mientras los labios de Marina recorrían una y otra vez su cuello.

Unos ruidos en la puerta los sacaron de su ensimismamiento. La cara de Marina era todo un poema, Severus abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Allí en el umbral se encontraba el director y la jefa de los leones, que lo miraban divertidos, la cara de Hermione, Harry y Draco al observar al profesor Snape sonriendo abiertamente era de clara sorpresa.

_- Buenos días, Albus, Minerva_- saludó Severus con una ligera inclinación de cabeza_- Buenos días, Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy_- continuó Snape mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Los tres dieron un paso atrás ante semejante muestra de amabilidad, hasta el mismísimo Draco no estaba acostumbrado a esta efusividad por parte de su padrino. Sus caras y el titubeo de los tres para traspasar el umbral de la puerta fueron recibidos con risas desde el interior de la habitación.

_- Creo Severus, que tu actitud de ogro les gusta más_- dijo el director riendo abiertamente ante su propia afirmación.

_- Si, creo que voy a volver a mi antigua actitud_- le respondió Snape guiñándole un ojo.

_- No se apure profesor_. –intervino rápidamente la Srta. Granger_- creo que nos acostumbraremos pronto a su nueva actitud._

Los tres entraron en la habitación, riendo quedamente. En menos de diez minutos, una cálida conversación se extendía entre todos los presentes. Todos fueron puestos al día de las novedades, según Albus no tendrían a Voldemort durante un tiempo, tras la detección de Lucius Malfoy, sus esfuerzos se mantuvieron en mantener a su lado a los dos mortifagos que consideraba de máxima importancia Severus Snape y Beatrix Lestrange. Y ambos le habían abandonado, Severus había demostrado su fidelidad al lado de la luz de una manera inconmensurable y Beatrix asustada y abandonada en el último momento por el Lord, estaba ahora encerrada en Azkaban.

Todos abandonaron la habitación poco antes de la hora de comer, y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

_- He estado pensando…_- empezó Severus mostrándose inseguro por primera vez en lo que iba de día.

_- ¿Si?_- preguntó Marina sonriendo ante la timidez del temido profesor.

_-¿Quierescasarteconmigo?_- preguntó rápidamente Severus.

_- ¿Qué? _– preguntó Marina intentando controlar su desbocado corazón.

Severus se giró entonces mirando a Marina.

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_- le preguntó ahora mostrando un aplomo que interiormente no sentía.

Marina lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo por una vez, su corazón ahora si latía desbocadamente. Se acercó a él lentamente y tras susurrarle un _si_ en la misma comisura de sus labios ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso.

La noticia cayó fenomenal entre el profesorado y el alumnado, todos habían sido conscientes del cambio experimentado por Severus en estos meses, y todos concluían que el nuevo Severus les gustaba más. Además como había predicho Albus, Voldemort estaba ahora tranquilo, el golpe había surgido su efecto y necesitaba reorganizar sus hordas de mortifagos y buscar nuevos hombres de confianza. Así que en los meses siguientes, mientras los alumnos de quinto y séptimo se mostraban nerviosos por sus exámenes, el profesorado montaba una boda por todo lo alto: banquete, ceremonia, trajes, padrinos, testigos… Una auténtico follón.

El gran día había llegado, dos días antes habían finalizado las clases en el gran colegio de magia y hechicería, y ahora solo los más allegados a la pareja quedaban allí para celebrar la gran boda. Severus se paseaba nervioso por sus aposentos, había elegido una túnica negra, tan típica en él, pero aconsejado por Albus, esta iba adornada por un ribete en plata y verde, y en las mangas llevaba bordados los escudos de ambas casas entrelazados. Un león rampante rodeado de una serpiente con los colores plata y verde entremezclados con los rojo y oro. Su pelo normalmente de aspecto grasiento caía sedoso sobre sus hombros y ligeramente apartado de su rostro, que hoy a pesar de poseer su habitual palidez estaba especialmente expresivo. Remus lo observaba moverse a lo largo de sus estancias y se reía abiertamente de la situación, mientras Draco aconsejaba a su padrino que se tomara alguna poción calmante que la iba a fastidiar. Poco antes de la hora indicada, Remus lo tomó de los hombros y lo guió al gran comedor donde esperaban los invitados y un nervioso Arthur Weasly encargado de oficiar la ceremonia. Remus entró con Draco, no sin antes dejar a Severus con Minerva, la flamante madrina de la ceremonia. Ambos se miraron sonriendo, y tras recibir un beso en la mejilla de la jefa de los leones, entraron en el gran comedor. El silencio se hizo aplastante, ambos caminaban solemnemente por el centro del pasillo. Se pararon en el centro, dispuestos a esperar por la novia.

_- Severus, para quieto_- le reprendió Minerva como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura.

_- ¿Y si no viene¿y si al final decide no casarse conmigo?_- preguntó un inseguro Severus.

Minerva y Arthur se miraron sonriendo y meneando la cabeza alegremente a cada lado ignoraron la absurda pregunta del profesor de Defensa.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones del segundo piso, Marina intentaba acabar de arreglarse, Hermione y Ginny estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con ella, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se veía horrorosa. Se veía excesivamente gorda, y se lamentaba en alto por haber esperado tanto para casarse. Estaba de cuatro meses pero parecía una foca aunque todos le dijeran que estaba guapísima. Su capa y su traje eran de color champán. Su traje era un sencillo vestido en tiras, la parte superior era un apretado corpiño, que resaltaba la exquisitez de las curvas de la futura Sr. Snape, la parte inferior caía floja desde la cintura para intentar disimular un embarazo medianamente avanzado. Minerva y el propio Albus le habían ofrecido técnicas para ocultar su estado aunque fuera por unas horas pero ella se había negado, estaba embarazada, esperaba un hijo del hombre con el que iba a casarse, y a ella le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción aunque se viera como una pequeña foca. La capa también de color champán complementaba el atuendo, ligera y con pequeñas incrustaciones de color jade resaltaba así mismo la tonalidad miel de los ojos de Marina. En sus mangas el mismo escudo que en las de su futuro marido, un escudo que representa la aceptación mutua, el amor imperecedero.

Severus observaba la puerta, Marina llevaba más de 10 minutos de retraso y ella siempre solía ser puntual. El estoico y frío profesor, se veía nervioso. Ginny y Hermione entraron poco después, Severus las miró fijamente intentando ver en sus rostros alguna muestra del arrepentimiento de Marina a última hora, de que algo iba mal. No le dio tiempo, un cuarto de hora más tarde de la hora estipulada, las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando ver a una magnífica Marina agarrada del brazo de su flamante abuelo, que hoy parecía mucho más joven. Los invitados se giraron hacía la novia, estaba preciosa, un murmullo se extendió entonces por el gran comedor, pero Marina no lo oía, Marina tenía puesto sus cinco sentidos en el hombre que ahora la esperaba en el centro… el hombre con el que iba a casarse.

Avanzó lentamente a lo largo del pasillo, su mirada siempre fija en Severus. Llegó a su altura y tras soltarse de su abuelo, besó a Severus tiernamente en la mejilla, se giró para enfrentar al Sr. Weasly, el hombre encargado de convertirlos en marido y mujer.

Ni Marina ni Severus recuerdan demasiado de la ceremonia, quizás porque todo fue para ellos mágico, aunque suena extraño, más mágico de lo que normalmente suele ser su vida. El intercambio de anillos, los votos matrimoniales… todo sucedió para ellos como un sueño. Cuando quisieron ser conscientes de lo que sucedía, todo el comedor les miraba esperando que se dieran su primer beso como marido y mujer. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos, Severus parecía molesto, las expresiones públicas de cariño no lo convencían, pero Marina se acercó valientemente hacia él, y cuando no los separaba más que el propio calor que salía de sus respiraciones lo besó, tiernamente al principio y más apasionadamente al final. Los brazos de ambos se enredaron en el otro, buscando la seguridad de sus sentimientos, por un momento ninguno de ellos fue consciente de la cantidad de ojos que los miraban y de las risas tontas que se oían en todo el comedor.

La comida fue tan agradable como el resto de la ceremonia, y aunque Marina intentaba ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, eran muchas las veces en que se quedaba absorta o perdida.

_- Creo que vamos a tener que usar cierto pensadero del viejete_- le susurró su ya marido al oído- _creo que no nos estamos enterando de mucho._

_- Me entero de lo necesario_.-mintió descaradamente Marina_- Y ahora que ya somos marido y mujer ¿Dónde vamos de luna de miel?_

_- Eso Sra. Snape es una sorpresa_- le respondió Severus besándola dulcemente en los labios y girándose nuevamente a charlar con la profesora McGonagall.

La noche pasó rápidamente para todos y cuando la madrugada hacía su entrada en el colegio, los felices y nuevos esposos se retiraron a sus aposentos, no exentos de las risas de los que todavía aguantaban la juerga a aquella hora.

Marina llegó agotada a su nuevo dormitorio en la segunda planta del colegio, Albus se había encargado personalmente de arreglar la habitación de Marina y dos aulas en desuso para que los nuevos esposos y futuros papás tuvieran todo lo necesario para comenzar su vida. Marina se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, estaba agotada, el ajetreo del día, los nervios y su estado la estaban matando. Severus abrió la puerta y antes de que Marina pudiera empezar a andar, notó como era izada en brazos de su flamante esposo.

_- Las cosas hay que hacerlas como Dios manda!_- le susurró Severus en su oído.

Marina no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y dejarse hacer. Severus la llevó hacia el dormitorio, a pesar de su avanzado estado, parecía que Snape no notara el exceso de peso. La depositó tiernamente en su cama y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a pensar comenzó la ardua tarea de elevarla al paraíso. La desvistió lentamente, parando en cada botón, en cada cremallera de sus vestidos. Marina no podía o no quería parar, su cuerpo hasta hace un momento cansado estaba respondiendo a cada caricia de Severus, a cada beso.

Severus estaba sobre Marina, procuraba no cargar su peso sobre su esposa, pero necesitaba tenerla, tocarla, sentirla, hacerle sentir el amor que le llenaba. Respiraba el olor de Marina, un olor que había cambiado en los últimos meses desde que esta estaba embarazada, un olor que lo excitaba hasta límites inconcebibles. Severus prosiguió su avance por el cuerpo de Marina. Se recreó en sus pechos, ahora hinchados y redondos, preparándose para amamantar a su próximo hijo. Recorrió con su lengua los pezones, intentando no lastimarla, pero sí obteniendo de ella dulces suspiros de satisfacción. Su boca siguió delineando su cuerpo, bajó lentamente por la barriga de su esposa, y se paró en su ombligo saboreando su nuevo sabor, oliendo su nuevo olor, apreciando la nueva suavidad de ese trozo de piel. Su mano empezó a jugar sutilmente con la entrepierna de Marina que se arqueó ante el contacto, ahora necesitaba más. Su cuerpo había olvidado todo el cansancio del día y ahora deseaba alcanzar cimas indescriptibles. Intentó recompensar a Severus, pero éste no la dejó. Severus quería disfrutar de Marina y sobre todo quería que Marina disfrutara.

Tras una sonrisa traviesa, Severus se deslizó más abajo, su lengua se dirigió al clítoris de Marina, y se alejó, escuchando en ese momento un bufido por parte de su chica. Severus sonrió de nuevo por lo bajo, y se enfrascó en sus deseos, lamió a Marina de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, arrancando a su paso pequeños gemidos de satisfacción. Marina arqueaba cada vez más sus caderas, y Severus sabía que la estaba llevando al límite, no pensaba parar ahora, no, quería que ella lo disfrutara.

Marina se incorporó lentamente, su embarazo y las maravillosas sensaciones que la embargaban hacían que pareciera un video a cámara lenta. Sus manos separaron a Severus de entre sus piernas, sabía lo que ese hombre se proponía. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

_- Hoy no Severus_- le dijo con una voz ronca por el deseo_- hoy te necesito dentro, hoy quiero sentirte en mí._

Severus no se hizo de rogar, quería poseerla, quería penetrarla, quería volver a sentirse dentro de ella. Un leve susurro le despojó de sus ropas, colocó a Marina de espaldas, tal como le había dicho el doctor, y colocándose detrás de ella la penetró. Marina jadeó al notar la intrusión en su cuerpo, una intrusión que deseaba. Severus comenzó a moverse tras ella, sus manos se pararon entonces en los pechos de Marina, y tras jugar durante un momento con sus pezones se deslizaron a la entrepierna de Marina. Ante su contacto Marina comenzó a moverse más fuertemente, y Severus sintió como los músculos de la vagina de su esposa empezaba a contraerse, sabía que no tardaría mucho en acabar y él tampoco. Un jadeo se escapó de Marina cuando el orgasmo la invadió por completo, sus últimos movimientos destinados a alcanzar el máximo placer, llevaron a Severus al final. Sudorosos pero satisfechos se miraron una vez más, un leve hechizo los limpió a ambos. Seveus abrazó a Marina y ambos se quedaron dormidos, el día había sido demasiado agotador.

* * *

na última frase, ya le queda poco, un epílogo y la historia de Marina y Severus habrá finalizado, tengo algo en mente para otro fic, pero quería preguntar algo, no sé si hacer un Hermione- Severus o un Personaje femenino-Severus, las historias serían distintas evidentemente. Me gustaría que me dijerais que os gustaría leer. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. 


	22. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen a Rowling y a la Warner no gano nada con esto y solo lo hago por divertirme.

* * *

Marina abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol de la mañana se colaba entre las enormes ventanas que Albus había habilitado en su dormitorio, se desperezó y notó el cuerpo caliente de Severus a su lado. Recordó los sucesos del día anterior y se sonrió mentalmente, se había casado, se había casado con el hombre al que amaba y ahora éste dormía a su lado. Su mano se posó entonces en su vientre y tras acariciarlo tiernamente susurró un buenos días, su pequeño se movió instintivamente en su interior y Marina sonrió ante ello. De repente notó dos negros ojos que la miraban, Severus había despertado y observaba como su esposa saludaba a su pequeño hijo, una imagen enternecedora. Cerró los ojos y besó a su mujer en los labios, sus manos se dirigieron entonces a la barriga de la misma, y tras susurrar unos buenos días besó también el abultado vientre de Marina. Esta rió ante el contacto de la cara de Severus con su cuerpo.

_- Creo profesor que debería afeitarse. Me estás haciendo cosquillas_- dijo Marina ya riendo descaradamente.

Severus simplemente continuó restregando su barba sobre la barriga de su esposa, disfrutando de la agradable risa de ella en sus oídos. Poco después ambos, ya duchados y con un Severus perfectamente afeitado se dirigían a la pequeña zona anterior al dormitorio donde pensaban desayunar.

_- Severus…_.- ronroneó Marina cerca de su esposo.

_- ¿Si¿Querías algo?_- le preguntó Severus mirándola fijamente.

_- ¿A dónde vamos de luna de miel?_- le dijo Marina haciendo pucheros.

_- Es una sorpresa, ya te lo dije._- Severus comenzó a comer su desayuno como si no fuera importante la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

_- Pero… pero, ya es el día, Severus…_- Marina apelaba a sus caritas de niña buena.

_- Sí en eso tienes razón y ahora que me acuerdo_- sonrió Severus a Marina_- no te olvides de tener las maletas hechas para el mediodía._

Severus se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Marina sorprendida e irritada.

Marina preparó las maletas, estaba molesta con Severus, por mucho que él pensara que debía darle una sorpresa para ella esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Poco antes del mediodía, Minerva y Albus se pasaron por allí, querían ver que tal iba todo y despedirse. Se sorprendieron de encontrar a Marina sola, pero sabían la ilusión que le hacía a Snape sorprender a su esposa. Severus entró poco después. Tanto Minerva como Albus fueron conscientes de la tensión que llenaba el ambiente, y ambos a su modo sonrieron pensando en los dos tozudos caracteres que se habían casado y lo mucho que tendrían que lidiar en su futura vida. Los dos se despidieron del matrimonio deseándoles una feliz luna de miel, y se fueron.

Marina miró a Severus, en sus ojos una leve señal de irritación. Severus sonrió alegremente, avanzó hacia su esposa y la abrazó fuertemente.

_- Creo que no confías en mi_- le susurró al oído.

_- Si confío pero… Severus creo que tú broma está yendo demasiado lejos, creo…_- Marina intentaba hacer valer su razonamiento_- creo que tengo derecho a saber a donde vamos._

_- Confía en mi_- le repitió Severus.

_- Severus además… está Harry, no podemos irnos mucho tiempo… soy su tutora legal hasta su mayoría de edad, y yo…_- Marina quería decirle a Severus que se preocupaba por Harry pero tenía miedo de lo que su esposo pudiera sentir._- Severus yo…_

_- Tranquila, yo me encargo de todo_- Severus se alejó de Marina y caminó hacía el equipaje.

Se paró al lado de las maletas y extendió su mano hacía Marina. Esta dudó por un momento, pero supo que de algún modo en su relación alguno de los dos debía ceder y en este momento era ella quien debía hacerlo. Marina avanzó hacía Severus con paso decidido, lo agarró de la mano y este tras besar a su esposa pronunció unas breves palabras. Marina sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia dentro de una espiral, se había olvidado que la sensación de aparecerse era tremendamente desagradable cuando era otro quien lo hacía. Poco después notó como sus pies tocaban de nuevo suelo y entonces lo sintió.

Marina notó el olor en su nariz, ese olor que sólo la verdadera naturaleza podía emitir. Una mezcla de tierra húmeda, y verde pasto. Sus pulmones se ensancharon intentando absorber la mayor cantidad posible de aire, solo ese sitio tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir así. Sabía lo que vería al abrir los ojos y por eso no esperó más. Su vista se recreó en las inmensas vistas, en la inmensa campiña que se extendía ante ella. Ese color verde que se extendía hasta donde el mismo cielo se juntaba con el. Ese aspecto de irrealidad… Marina volvió a respirar fuertemente. Se giró hacía Severus con lágrimas en los ojos, la había impresionado, si y ahora daba por bueno cada momento de espera.

_- Gracias… muchas gracias_- susurró Marina sobre los labios de su esposo.

_- Sabía que te gustaría_. – le respondió Severus.

_- Pero ¿cómo lo sabías¿Cómo sabías que adoraba este lugar¿Qué amaba tanto esta parte de Escocia?_- le preguntó Marina.

_- El mérito no es mío_- Severus agachó la cabeza_- Karl me dio la idea, él fue el que te regaló el viaje a Escocia y … siempre se jactaba de conocerte mejor que yo. Yo…_

_- Este es el viaje que me tenía preparado Karl_- Marina lo interrogó con la mirada.

_- No exactamente, digamos que el hotel es el mismo pero… he añadido unas cosas Made in Snape_- Severus le sonrío dulcemente.

Marina miró entonces alrededor, se apoyó sobre un muro que recorría la enorme campiña. Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía y sus pensamientos lo suficientemente lejos…

_- Estaba perdida Severus_- comenzó Marina lentamente_- demasiado perdida como para saber lo que quería o donde lo quería. Había viajado y mucho, y ya había conocido a Karl, pero aún así, aún dos años después de haberte perdido seguía perdida. Cada hombre que se cruzaba en mi camino era un vago recordatorio de que tú ya no estabas conmigo… de que me habías alejado de ti irremediablemente y que pensabas reconstruir tu vida sin mí. Te odié y después te volví a amar con la misma intensidad con la que te había odiado, y ni en un momento ni en otro fui capaz de olvidarte. Mi cuerpo te recordaba y mi mente también. _

_- Marina yo… _- Severus estaba abrumado por las palabras de Marina pero esta simplemente lo miró, se refugió en sus brazos y continuó.

_- No, no te culpes, ahora entiendo que quizás en aquel momento pensaste que era lo mejor, pero…No lograba encontrar mi camino Severus, y cada relación que empezaba era un maldito fracaso simplemente porque todo era comparado contigo y nuestra historia de amor. Me emborraché muchas noches, pensando que ahogaría en el alcohol mis penas, y me dejé amar por quien quisiera disponer de mi, sólo pretendía olvidarte. No me juzgues por ello. Pero lo peor Severus, lo peor fue el momento en que perdí mi magia._

_- ¿Perdiste tu magia?_- Severus estaba sorprendido.

_-Sí, mi vida se tornó tan miserable que no conservé ni eso… perdí lo único que me unía al mundo en común que compartíamos, y yo la hija de dos aurores tan prestigiosos me convertí en una vulgar muggle. No era capaz de lanzar ningún hechizo, ni de hacer pociones ni nada. Mi mente rechazó todo aquello que me causaba dolor, todo aquello que me hacía sufrir. Mi mente me alejó de ti. Karl fue mi mayor apoyo en aquellos días pero notaba que todo aquello le sobrepasa, como me sobrepasaba a mí. Al principio pensé que no era malo, que podía olvidar la magia, que podía olvidar Hogwarts, que podía olvidarte a ti. Podía ser un muggle normal y corriente, viviendo una vida normal y corriente_- la voz de Marina se hizo ahora más entrecortada y su rostro mostraba una risa irónica- _Pero no entendí que negar mi magia, no era solo negarte a ti, sino también negar toda mi vida, negarme a mi misma. No era renunciar a ti y al dolor que me causaba tu ausencia, era renunciar a mis amistades, a mi familia… Fue duro pero entendí que escudarme en una vida muggle no era la solución._

_- Lo siento, siento tanto haber sido el culpable de todo ese dolor_- Severus estaba emocionado, estaba dolido consigo mismo por no ser consciente de lo que sus actos podían haber acarreado.

_- No Severus, te repito, no te culpes, a la larga lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Eso no me mató me hizo más fuerte. _– Marina continuaba, no juzgando a Severus sino sincerándose con él_- Me dolió ver a Karl preocupado, saber que no compartía mi ideal de vida muggle. Recuerdo la cara de Albus cuando se enteró, me llevó a San Mungo, hasta me atacó directamente para conseguir algún acto reflejo de mí pero no lo consiguió. Fue todo ese dolor, fue ver la preocupación de los seres queridos cuando reaccioné. Ni en el mundo muggle, ni en ningún otro mundo podría olvidarte, y mi negación de la magia, de su mundo solo estaba creando dolor._

Marina se apoyó ahora con la espalda sobre el pecho de Severus y perdió su mirada una vez más en la línea imaginaria donde el cielo y la tierra se dan la mano, necesitaba fuerza.

_- Así que, hastiada de mi vida, busqué un fin, algo que me ayudara a salir, y te reirás si te digo que lo encontré aquí y en ti. _– Marina sonreía ahora tristemente_- Encontré este sitio por casualidad, quizás fue el destino, pero me enamoré de esta campiña cuando la vi y supe que era aquí o en ningún sitio. Mi primer paseo me llevó a un lago que hay más abajo_- la mano de Marina señalaba ahora una zona de la campiña más baja que donde se encontraban_- allí sentada en una piedra, recordé el lago del colegio, recordé mi piedra e irremediablemente te recordé a ti y me juré curarme, juré que recuperaría mi magia, y que volvería a verte y te recordaría que me perdiste porque quisiste, que fui tuya y me dejaste escapar._

Severus sonrío ante la expresión de su esposa.

_- Vamos, eso es más típico de un Slytherin que de un Gryffindor Sra. Snape_- la voz de Severus sobre su oído la hizo estremecer.

_- Aquí me recuperé, tardé Severus, tardé meses y a veces tenía la impresión de que no lo iba a conseguir. Pero ya ves ahora sé que todo esfuerzo tiene una recompensa, mi lucha por la magia me convirtió en una bruja mejor, mi lucha por la vida te devolvió a mí. _

_- Siento haberte causado todo este dolor, aunque mi intención no hubiera sido dañarte. Pero mis motivos no importan ya_- Severus amaba ahora más que nunca a esa mujer_- ahora te tengo conmigo, ahora eres mía e intentaré por todos los medios que pueda compensar cada segundo de dolor, cada lágrima de tristeza._

Marina sonrió alegremente, se giró y besó tiernamente a Severus en los labios.

_- Ya los has hecho Severus, cuando reconociste que me amabas, cuando me diste este regalo_- las manos de Marina se posaron sobre la abultada barriga_- y ahora cuando te molestas en hacer de cada día un día especial._

_- ¿Volviste alguna vez desde entonces?_- le preguntó Severus.

_- Si, volví tantas veces como lo necesitaba, digamos que este era y es mi bálsamo de paz._

_- Creo que deberíamos entrar, está empezando a refrescar._- dijo Severus abrazando a Marina cuyos brazos ya tenía la piel de gallina.

Los dos se agarraron por la cintura y comenzaron a andar hacía el hotel. El equipaje ya estaba en sus habitaciones. Cuando entraron en la recepción, Marina fue recibida con una alegre sonrisa.

­_- Buenas tardes Srta. Müller, un placer verla de nuevo por aquí_- la voz del recepcionista sonó en todo el hall.

_- Buenas tardes, Sr. McKenzie, me alegro de volverlo a ver, pero ahora ya no soy la Srta. Müller sino la Sra. Snape. Este es mi marido._- Marina sonrió a Severus.

Severus alargó la mano y apretó fuertemente la del Sr. McKenzie que lo miraba con evidente entusiasmo.

_- Me alegro de conocerlo Sr. Snape y me congratulo con la nueva nueva_- la mirada del recepcionista se posó entonces en la barriga de Marina_- Tengo su reserva hecha Sr., La Suite Nupcial con todos los extras está preparada Sr. Y me alegra informarle que sus otros invitados ya han llegado. Un elfo los acompañará ahora a sus habitaciones._

Marina siguió a Severus hacía las escaleras mágicas del hotel. En su mirada una pregunta.

_- ¿Tus invitados?_- preguntó Marina mientras subían.

_- Digamos que yo encargué la suite nupcial, pero Karl previamente había encargado dos habitaciones, por lo menos no tenía intención de obligarte a dormir con él._- Severus gruñó por lo bajo mientras Marina reía abiertamente_- Así que pensé que porque perderlas…_

_- Severus¿quién …? Oh déjalo, supongo que es una sorpresa¿no?_- la voz de Marina indicaba cansancio.

_- No, realmente…_

_- Marina, Marina_

La voz de Harry se coló en la mente de Marina, quien se giró para ver de donde provenía la voz. Allí en el pasillo del tercer piso estaban Hermione y Harry. Los cuatro se encontraron en el rellano de la escalera.

_- Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?_- le preguntó Marina.

_- Pues el profesor Snape nos invitó, dijo que como eras mi tutora legal que no podías separarte mucho tiempo de mí, así que os acompañaba y me estaba calladito._- Explicó Harry a Marina.

_- ¿Y Hermione?_

_- Dígamos que el profesor Snape no quería que fuerais molestados más de lo necesario y creyó que mi presencia aquí sería beneficiosa para que Harry no se aburriera_- Hermione hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Marina estaba sorprendida y halagada, Severus se había preocupado por lo mismo que se preocupaba ella, la seguridad de Harry y dejando atrás sus perjuicios le busco una solución a sus problemas.

_- Bien y como el trato era no molestar, pues esta conversación ya está de más._- la voz de Severus tronó en medio del trío-_. Mi esposa y yo nos disponemos a pasar una romántica luna de miel, así que a no ser que alguien se esté muriendo no queremos interrupciones. Ah! Sr. Potter nada de usar el mini-bar ni eso que llaman videos eróticos._

Hermione y Harry se quedaron sonriendo, las cosas habían cambiado y por mucho que Snape se molestara en comportarse como el cretino que quería demostrar ser, había algo que no encajaba.

Marina y Severus siguieron subiendo las escaleras. Llegaron a su habitación que ocupaba toda la cuarta planta completa. Marina quedó embelesada con el dormitorio, era perfecto, todo estaba siendo perfecto, sobre todo las maravillosas vistas que se podían apreciar. Marina se acercó a la ventana.

_- Ahora la verdad Severus_- la voz de Marina sobresaltó a Severus que la estaba observando tiernamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

_- La verdad ¿de que?_

Marina se giró y lo enfrentó con la mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

_- La muerte de Weasly fue demasiado para todos, pero en especial para ellos. Potter tenía que ir contigo, sabía que te preocuparías por él y pensé que traerlo con nosotros solos no sería cómodo ni para él ni para nosotros_- Severus miraba ahora a Marina con una ternura infinita_- Así que me acordé de Granger, la eterna enamorada del Weasly, ambos podían ayudarse a superar esto y sería una forma de quitarnos a Potter de encima. Y total la reserva la había hecho Karl, no pensarías que iba a usar una reserva hecha por ese._

_- Te está volviendo demasiado blando Severus_- Marina se acercaba ahora lentamente a Severus mientras se movía de manera sugerente_- ¿Algo más que confesar profesor?_

_- Dígamos que Draco vendrá dentro de 2 semanas para pasar algo de tiempo con ellos y con nosotros_­ – Severus miraba receloso a Marina.

_- Me parece genial querido, pero una cosa si el Sr. Malfoy es Draco, a Potter y a Granger les llamarás Harry y Hermione_- la boca de Marina se acercaba peligrosamente a la piel de Severus.

_- Ah! No! Eso si que no! Me niego, Potter es Potter y Granger es Granger._- su voz ya no sonaba tan segura como un momento antes.

_- ¿Está seguro profesor Snape?_- le preguntó Marina mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de su esposo.

_- No, no estoy seguro de nada._

Marina rió abiertamente ante la respuesta de Severus, hoy sería ella quien llevara las riendas. Atrajo a Severus contra sí y lo fue llevando lentamente a la cama. Se tumbó encima de él y mientras comenzaba la exploración del cuerpo de su marido, susurró unas pequeñas palabras. Este la miró extrañado… si se hubiera levantado, hubiera visto como en la puerta cerrada aparecía un pequeño cartel: "NO MOLESTAR".

FIN

* * *

Bien pues hasta aquí llegó la historia, espero que de algún modo os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla. Gracias a todas las personas que a lo largo de estos meses me habeis leído, que me habéis animado a continuar con vuestros Rewiews y demás... sobre todo a... ellas ya lo saben.

Por ahora os abandono, aunque la musa no lo ha hecho conmigo... me voy tomar mis merecidas vacaciones de este año. Pero prometo escribir en esas dos semanas de relax y volver pronto con otra historia... que espero sea de vuestro agrado.

Así que saludos a todos y todas y nos vemos pronto. Ah! de todos modos os sigo leyendo.

Y repito GRACIAS.

* * *


End file.
